The Library At Marmoreal
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a compilation of all my one shots. Rating is K to M.  Stayne/Alannah are the main focus, but there will also be one shots that do not feature them. All Author's Notes are intact.
1. Chapter 1 Outlandish

Outlandish

_**Author's Note-This idea grew from a sentence in my last fic-Stayne is clearly um…intrigued when Alannah speaks Outlandish.**_

Stayne had heard many different accents in his life. His father had a deep, rich voice that suited his tall stature quite nicely. When his father spoke, everyone listened. His mother, on the other hand had a deceptively soft voice that could become shrill with anger and indignity at the slightest provocation. He had often noticed that his mother and Iracebeth had a great deal in common. His accent fell somewhere in the middle. He had the deceptive softness of his mother, combined with the persuasiveness of his father.

The accents of the citizens of Underland were as varied as the citizens themselves. From Thackery's thick Scottish brogue to Tarrant's clipped British, they flowed around the lands. Of course, there were a few Underlanders-such as Tarrant and Alannah-who were also fluent in that strange language known as Outlandish.

Outlandish caused a person's accent to change completely, often without the person realizing it. Tarrant's Outlandish accent was a harsh Scots burr, much more different than his normal accent. The first time Stayne heard it, he was a bit confused, but he eventually became slightly bored with it, especially since Tarrant seemed to save all his vitriol for when he spoke Outlandish.

Stayne still remembered the first time he had realized Alannah was fluent in Outlandish, and the rather interesting effect it had on him…

_Alannah stood in the main hall of Marmoreal, gazing in silent thought at the tapestries that adorned the walls. Stayne stood and watched her, content to let her be alone for just a few more moments. He decided she had been alone long enough, and started towards her. He suddenly stopped, narrowing his eye. One of his soldiers had approached her, a familiar look in his eyes. 'Probably another soldier offering himself to her. I really must put an end to this.' _

_He started forward, only to be halted by the sight of Alannah slapping the soldier for all she was worth. Stayne goggled in surprise. Alannah was glaring at the soldier, her eyes red. She began to scold the soldier, her normally soft voice deepening to a dark Irish brogue. _

"_I do believe tha' I have made me position on this matter perfectly clear. I have told ye more than once tha' me heart belongs to Ilosivic. But since ye cannae seem tae understand me when I speak in one language, mayhap ye'll understand it in another. Ye'd be advised tae quit attemptin' to coort me. It cannae end well."_

_Stayne had gulped, shivering in desire. Alannah's accent was so…intriguing. He had decided then and there that he would give anything to hear it again._

Stayne lay on the couch, listening as Alannah began to teach Katarina the finer points of Outlandish. He clenched his fists, trying his level best to not show how affected he was by Alannah's accent. He settled instead on attempting to focus on Katarina's accent. Hers was nearly the same as her normal speaking voice, but with the hints of an Irish lilt.

"Mamma how's this? Am I speakin' Outlandish now?" Katarina asked, trying to make her voice as dark in tone as her mommas. Alannah laughed, replying in her dark brogue.

"Ye are doin just marvelous, child. But ye don' have tae try and copy me accent, ye know. The Outlandish accent is diff'rent fer ever person. Ye'll find yer own accent in time. Jest be patient."

Katarina frowned. "OK. What accent does Daddy have?"

Alannah grinned wickedly. "Yer Daddy cannae speak Outlandish. If he wants me to teach him, I'd be glad tae o'course. Ilosivic, would ye like tae learn Outlandish?"

Stayne gulped, stammering quickly. "Uhhh…Umm…N...No. Th…that's alright. I…don't really have a great desire to learn it." He winced as Alannah smirked at him.

"Suit yerself. Now, little one… the second lesson..."

Stayne clenched and unclenched his fists. He had given up on focusing on Katarina's accent. Alannah's voice had pierced his thoughts, and he was slowly becoming aroused. He glanced over at Katarina, and smiled in relief. She had fallen asleep. He stood up from the couch, advancing on Alannah.

Alannah started to pick Katarina up, only to be grabbed around the waist by Stayne. He spun her around, a predatory gleam in his eye. She giggled, and then gasped as he kissed her deeply. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her passionately. Alannah felt her knees go weak, and she moaned.

"Oh...My…"

Stayne moved up to her ear, slowly licking the rim. "Alannah, do you have any idea what your Outlandish does to me?" he growled.

Alannah's eyes widened in understanding, and she grinned wickedly. "Why no, I have no idea what me accent does tae ye. But I'm guessin' from the rather…passionate way ye're kissin' me, tha' ye find it a bit…stimulatin'?"

Stayne moaned. "Very stimulating. Now, why don't you go put Katarina to bed, then I can show you just how stimulated I am."

Alannah giggled. "I'd be delighted, Me Lord."


	2. Chapter 2  Delicious

Delicious

_**Author's Note-This story arose out of a conversation I had with a friend on IMDB about how…terrible(lol) it would have been to have a scene in the movie where Stayne gets topless-and wet. (Pauses to drool) Drsanticano, this is for you. **_

Alannah smiled as she watched Katarina playing in the main garden at Marmoreal. Michael was sitting on a blanket, his deep black eyes taking in every move that his sister made. He was only a few weeks old, but it was clear that he and Katarina shared a special and deep bond. He laughed as she made silly faces at him.

Alannah giggled, and then looked around in slight concern. Stayne had said that he had some chores to do at home, but then would be along soon. That had been over an hour ago, and Alannah was beginning to worry. She wanted to go check to make sure things were okay, but she wasn't about to leave her children alone. She gnawed her lip, and then sighed in relief as she noticed Alice heading towards her. "Alice!" she waved her friend over, relief on her face.

Alice came over, and smiled. "You look happy to see me."

Alannah nodded. "I always am, but this time I'm more relieved than anything. Would you mind watching Katarina and Michael for a bit? I'm going to go see what's keeping Ilosivic. I'm getting a bit worried. There weren't that many chores to do."

Alice nodded. "I'd be glad to."

Alannah sighed in relief, and then set out for the cottage. Upon her arrival, she noticed that there was no movement within, and thinking that perhaps Stayne had fallen asleep, she began to head inside to wake him up. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound-the swish, thud of an axe against wood that seemed to be coming from deep within the garden. She listened for a few more moments, trying to hone in on where exactly the sound was coming from. She found it, and headed into the garden, walking straight towards the culprit.

The sound grew louder, and Alannah realized it was coming from a clearing off to her right. She turned towards it, and pushed her way through a particularly thick hedge into the clearing. She gaped at the sight before her.

Stayne was swinging an axe, steadily chopping a tree that had fallen during the last Underland storm. His shirt was off, and his back, arm, and shoulder muscles flexed deliciously with each swing of the axe. Alannah let her gaze wander up and down him, and she moaned. Oh, Time but her husband was sexy! Stayne glanced around, and Alannah quickly hid behind a tree so she could watch without being seen-or so she thought.

Stayne shrugged to himself, and then continued to chop, going at a slower pace. He grinned as he heard once again the unmistakable sound of someone moaning in longing, and spoke to the air. "You know, it's such a hot day. I'm really glad I had the foresight to bring along a jug of water to keep myself nice and cool. I think I'll take a break, get cooled off."

He picked up the jug, and turned towards the clump of trees he was sure Alannah was hiding behind, and with a wicked smirk, began to slowly pour the water over his head.

Alannah had to clutch the tree trunk near her to keep from fainting in desire as she watched the water trail slowly down his muscular chest. She groaned and licked her lips, imagining how delicious that water would taste. She shut her eyes, and moaned louder.

Stayne had heard her. He grinned wickedly, and quickly walked over to where she was hiding, the jug of water still in his hands. She was leaning against a tree trunk, her eyes closed. He closed the distance between them, and then upended the jug onto her head.

Alannah's eyes flew open in shock as the cold water hit her, and she opened her mouth to unleash a barrage on Stayne. But any speech was driven from her by sheer desire as she gazed at his wonderfully wet torso. She was vaguely aware that his arms were on either side of her, pinning her against the tree. With an effort, she tore her gaze away from that delicious flesh to look into his eye. His gaze was heated, and she felt herself melting underneath it.

Stayne crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with wild abandon. She moaned, leaning into him and kissing back with equal passion. He moved down to her throat, and she cried aloud as his tongue slowly licked the water from her suddenly hot flesh. She suddenly pulled away, and Stayne looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"Alannah, what are you…" he stopped speaking, moaning in pleasure as she leaned forward and kissed his chest, slowly lapping up the water that slowly flowed down. She followed the trails up and down his chest, licking every inch of him. Stayne groaned as she slowly licked his throat.

Alannah was becoming aware that her dress was much too constricting on her. She wondered why she had ever worn a dress that was so tight, and she decided that she needed it off-now.

"Ilosivic? Can you do me a favor?"

Stayne moaned, and Alannah smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. My dress is really tight, would you mind taking it off for me?"

Stayne grinned at her, then reached behind her and found the ties on her dress. He undid them, going at a slow, leisurely pace. Alannah moaned in desire and frustration.

Stayne slowly peeled off her wet dress, moaning as her body revealed itself to his gaze. He had made love to her hundreds of times, yet she never failed to astound him. He looked at her, and she smiled invitingly. That was all he needed.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, and then kissed her as hard as he could. She growled, and kissed him back just as fiercely. At the same time, she lifted her leg and placed it on his waist, then wrapped her arms around him, yanking him forward so they were pressed together.

Stayne felt as if fireworks had gone off in his brain as Alannah slowly ran her bare leg up and down his trousers, creating the most delicious friction. He slowly stroked her leg, moving upwards, and she moaned in ecstasy.

Stayne moved his hand and lips her chest, which was still covered by a thin shift. He gently kneaded her breast through the silky material, and Alannah gasped. The gasp turned into a sharp cry as he licked her, his tongue lavishing her through the shift.

"Delicious", he growled softly. Alannah's response was a guttural moan.

"Get…shift…off…me." She gasped.

Stayne slid his hands down to the bottom of her shift, and gathered it in his fists. He then knelt in front of her so her stomach was level to his gaze. She gazed down at him, her eyes glazed with hot longing. He lifted her shift a bit, and then kissed the bare flesh, slowly licking and sucking. Alannah cried out, her breath coming in short pants as Stayne slowly moved upwards, lavishing every inch of her. The water that he had poured over her had not dried completely, and he eagerly lapped up the beads of water that had gathered on her breasts. He smirked as he heard her guttural growl, and slowly pulled her shift over her head. She gazed at him, her eyes blazing red with lust and desire.

"Ilosivic, if you don't take me RIGHT NOW…"

Stayne smirked at her, then pinned her against the tree, pressing himself into her. He slid his hands down to her underpants, and swiftly pulled them down. She kicked them off, then reached out and slowly unbuttoned his trousers, gently stroking him. He shut his eye and moaned, pressing against her hand. She kissed him, her tongue slowly brushing against his lips. She gathered his bottom lip in hers, and sucked fiercely on it.

Stayne was vaguely aware that his trousers were off and around his ankles. He was also vaguely aware of the fact that should anyone come by, they would get quite an eyeful. But he didn't care. All that mattered was this beautiful goddess in front of him. His angel. His love. His wife. He had never wanted her more than he did at this moment, and he had thrown caution to the wind.

He kissed her, slow, deep kisses that left her shaking and trembling with need. At the same time, he slid his hand slowly up her inner thigh, caressing her. When he reached her center, he gently stroked her, his long fingers slowly moving over every inch of her.

For Alannah, it was as if everything around them had faded. Nothing mattered, not even the fact that they were about to make love in a very conspicuous place. The only thing that mattered, the only thing she was aware of, was the delicious feeling that her husband was causing in her, and Oh Time she wanted him so badly….

"Ilosivic…please…" she moaned, and Stayne smiled.

"Do you want me, my beauty?" he whispered in her ear.

"YES!" She cried.

Stayne slowly removed his hand from her center, and then slowly and lovingly entered her, his gaze never leaving hers. She began to move, her eyes fixed on his, and threw her head back in joy as he moved inside her, creating the most amazing sensations she had ever felt.

Stayne had never felt more carnal than he did at that moment. He moved his lips to her throat, biting it, and she cried aloud, grinding herself deeper into him. He thrust hard against her, and she shouted his name in pure joy.

Their lovemaking was fierce, passionate, and heated-and by the time it was over, they were both panting hard. Both had been rocked to the core by multiple climaxes, and sweat was pouring down them.

Stayne leaned against her, breathing slowly. "You were absolutely delicious, my love."

Alannah smiled. "So were you. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, I left Katarina and Michael with Alice, and I have a feeling she expected me back quite a while ago-with you."

Stayne sighed. "Then I suppose we had better go and rescue her from our children."

Alannah nodded, and then began to dress. Stayne dressed as well, and they began to head back towards the garden where Alice was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3 Winter Underland

Winter Underland

Alannah lay in Stayne's arms, sound asleep. She had been run ragged by Michael the day before, and all she wanted was to stay asleep for the whole night-and most of the next day as well. But that was simply not possible, due to Katarina. Her energetic nature would not allow her to stay still for more than five minutes at a time, and more often than not it took both parents to be able to corral her enthusiastic ramblings, or exploring, as Katarina called it. Alannah had a very high tolerance for this, as she had done her fair share of rambling, but then came the day Katarina had nearly rambled off the waterfall behind Marmoreal. She was saved from a rather nasty fall only by sheer luck, and both Ilosivic and Alannah had been torn between scolding her for her foolishness and hugging her in relief. After that, Katarina had been told in no uncertain terms that if she ever went rambling without someone responsible and, Alannah had added-at least slightly sane- present, she would be grounded.

The door to the bedroom opened a tiny crack, and a green eye peeked in. Slowly, the door opened, and Katarina poked her head in the opening. She sighed as she realized her Momma and Daddy were still asleep, then silently entered the room and walked over to her momma's side of the bed. She reached out and gently shook her.

"Momma? Momma, wake up."

Alannah opened one eye and glared balefully at her daughter. "Katarina, you had better have a good excuse for waking me up, and since I don't hear your brother crying, you can't use that."

Katarina grinned and shook her head. "No, he's still sleeping."

Alannah sighed. "Then why did you…?"

She was interrupted by Katarina blurting out "It's snowing, Momma!"

Alannah gaped at her, and then turned to look out the bedroom window. Sure enough, large flakes were fluttering downward, coating the ground. Alannah grinned.

"So it is!" she exclaimed. 'Thank Time it's not the middle of the night', she thought in some amusement.

Katarina looked at her, excitement in her eyes. "Can we go outside, please Momma? I want to go outside!"

Alannah laughed. "Yes, little one. We can go outside. Let me wake your daddy up first, though."

Katarina nodded eagerly. "I'll go see if Michael is awake yet, Momma."

She ran out of the room, and Alannah grinned before turning her attention to Stayne. She gently shook him. "Ilosivic, wake up."

Stayne muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'dnnwnna'. Alannah shook him again, a bit harder. He mumbled, but didn't stir, and Alannah sighed in slight annoyance.

"Ilosivic, wake up!"

No answer, except for the sound of his breathing. Alannah glared at him, not caring that he couldn't see her. 'I guess I'm going to have to take drastic measures'.

She reached out to smack his shoulder when her hand was suddenly grabbed. Before she could react, she found herself staring at a very awake Stayne, his eye sparking with mischief. Alannah glared at him.

"And just how long have you been awake, husband dear?" she asked acidly.

Stayne gulped, recognizing the dangerous tone in her voice. "Since Katarina left…" he dodged as she threw her pillow at him. "But I wanted to have a bit of fun with you," he added, grinning. His grin faded as she continued to glare at him in exasperation. 'At least her eyes aren't red. Thank Time for that.'

Alannah sighed, deflating. She shook her head, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'MEN!', and climbed out of bed. Stayne decided not to comment, and instead turned his attention to the window, grinning at the snow that continued to cascade down. "It's so beautiful."

Alannah turned to him, a grin on her face. "Yes, and we are going outside. I will get Katarina ready. You get to go wake up Michael. Oh, and since you annoyed me-your turn to make breakfast."

Stayne's eye widened in shock. "But...but…I'm not a good cook, and the last time I tried I nearly burnt down the cottage."

Alannah glared, and then pointed towards the door. "Ilosivic. Go. Make. Breakfast. Now."

Stayne gulped, and Alannah sighed. "Tell you what. You just get the food out, and we'll make everything together. That way I can be sure that you won't set anything on fire that isn't supposed to be. Does that sound acceptable?"

He nodded, and they went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Katarina was sitting at the table, gazing in rapt wonder at the white world outside. Alannah got the stove lit, then heard the unmistakable sounds of a child stirring into wakefulness. She turned to Stayne. "Michael's waking up. Could you bring him out here?"

He looked at her, slightly confused. "I thought you wanted my help with breakfast."

"I can manage. Go get Michael." she replied, smiling. Stayne sighed in relief, and headed towards Michael's room. Alannah laughed quietly to herself, and began to prepare breakfast.

Stayne walked quietly over to the crib, and gazed down at Michael, whose deep black eyes matched his own. "Hello, little lad. Did you have a good sleep?"

Michael gurgled, and reached for him. Stayne picked him up, setting him on his hip, and carried him out to the kitchen. "Michael Stayne, as you ordered, My Lady!" he announced. Alannah laughed, and came over to them. She kissed Michael. "And right on time, too. Breakfast is nearly ready, go sit."

After breakfast, and a brief interlude in which they scoured the cottage for Katarina's favorite scarf, they went outside. The snow was still falling, and Alannah caught a few flakes on her tongue, enjoying the sweet taste. She smiled as she noticed Katarina doing the same.

Michael was looking around in complete fascination. He had only just turned a month old, and this was his first winter. He reached out a hand, and stared at the white stuff that fell onto it. He looked at his daddy in curiosity.

Alannah smiled, seeing that Michael was still in Stayne's arms. "Put him down, Ilosivic. He'll be fine."

Stayne set him down, and Michael immediately began to crawl around in the snow, giggling. Katarina ran over to him. "Isn't this neat, Michael? It's snow. Mommy told me when I was little that it happens when it gets really cold."

Michael gurgled at his sister, and continued to crawl around. Katarina followed him, only turning for a second to glance at her parents. "I'll watch him!"

Alannah nodded. "Fine, but stay in the yard. The last thing I want is for the two of you to end up at the pond."

"Yes, Momma," Katarina said. She ran after her brother, and Alannah smiled. "She's really close to him."

Stayne nodded. "She is. I never had any brothers or sisters, so I never got to experience that."

"Neither did I. It's funny, but in a way I kind of envy Iracebeth." Alannah said. Stayne gaped at her in astonishment.

Alannah explained. "She had Mirana, and while they didn't have the greatest relationship, they were still sisters. It's just too bad that Iracebeth became so…"

"Tyrannically evil?" Stayne finished, bitterly. He still had some rather unpleasant memories of working under her.

Alannah sighed. "Yes." She knew she had touched a soft spot, and gently took Stayne's hand, tugging on it to get his attention. He looked over at her, and she gave him a soft smile. He smiled back, and then pulled her into a deep kiss.

One that was broken a few moments later when something cold and wet hit them both. They sprang apart, and Alannah glared in annoyance at the person who had thrown the snowball. "Tarrant, you had better have a good excuse."

Tarrant grinned, then reached down and began to make another snowball. "Not really, Alannah. I don't have an excuse, but I saw all the lovely snow, and Alice was so excited, and demanded that we go outside, and she said she hadn't seen such beautiful snow before, and I told her that Underland snow was different, and…Umph!"

His rambling was cut off by a snowball, and Alannah grinned at the person who threw it. "Nice shot, Alice!"

Alice grinned. "Well, it's a good way to get him to…Aah!" she ducked as Tarrant threw a snowball at her. It missed, and Tarrant pouted childishly. Alannah laughed at the expression on his face, and then yelped as she felt a snowball hit her. She turned around, seeing Katarina standing nearby, a very innocent look on her face. Michael, who was sitting next to her, giggled, then resumed trying to make a snowball.

"Katarina?" Alannah asked, trying to keep a straight face, "Did you throw a snowball at me?"

Katarina shook her head solemnly, her eyes alight with mischief. "No, Momma. It must have been Daddy."

Alannah laughed. "Was it? Well, then I guess I had better tell Daddy he threw it at me." She looked over at Stayne, who grinned-and promptly dropped a snowball on her head. Alannah yelped, and then mock glared at him. "Oh, you are going to pay for that."

She reached down, gathering up a handful of snow, and slapped it onto his chest. He gasped, and glared in mock hurt at her. "So that's how it's going to be. Very well."

In no time at all, there was a full fledged snowball fight going on. Katarina and Michael watched from the sidelines, giggling madly at the grownups. "They're so silly, aren't they?' giggled Katarina.

"They certainly are little one", came an amused reply. Katarina turned around, smiling at Mirana. "They are being very silly, aren't they?"

Katarina giggled. "They are. Are you going to make them stop?"

Mirana laughed. "I don't know if I could. Let me try."

She glided forward so that she could be seen by everyone, and began to speak, her voice serious. "Excuse me, could you…"

Four snowballs hit her at once. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she laughed, and eagerly joined in the fight.

Finally, the day was over. Alannah gently tucked Katarina in, singing softly and stroking her back, and she swiftly fell asleep. Alannah kissed her forehead, and then went over to the crib, smiling down at a sleeping Michael. She blew him a kiss, and then went into her bedroom. Stayne was awake, gazing up at the ceiling. He turned when she entered, smiling at her.

"They asleep?"

Alannah laughed, climbing in next to him. "After all the playing they did? I'm frankly surprised they didn't fall asleep in their plates at dinner."

Stayne laughed, and then kissed her. "Are you tired, my beauty?"

Alannah smirked at him. "Exhausted, why?"

Stayne sighed in mock sadness, and slowly began to stroke her leg. "Well, because I was going to try and make up for making you so angry this morning, but if you're too tired…"

Alannah giggled, and then kissed him. "You know, I think I can stay awake a bit longer."


	4. Chapter 4 Hearts and Patches

Hearts and Patches

Katarina had been exploring the cottage, and found a small box hidden underneath her parents' bed. Naturally, being the curious five year old she was, she had pulled it out and begun rifling through the contents. They hadn't been too interesting-some flowers, a sheaf of letters that she didn't bother to read, as she was sure they were love letters, and other objects. But one object had caught her eye. It was a small black heart made of some strange material with a black ribbon dangling from the ends. She had tilted the heart to get a better look, and to her surprise it had turned red. She tilted it again, and it was black. Her curiosity piqued, she spent the next four minutes tilting the heart at every angle, giggling as it changed color. 'I wonder if Daddy knows what this is.' She placed it in her pocket, and went out of the room.

"Daddy, what's this?" Katarina held the small object in her hand. Stayne took it from her, and his jaw dropped in shock.

Alannah was feeding Michael when she heard Stayne give a shocked cry. Wondering what had happened, she quickly ran into the room. She sighed quietly, and then walked over to the couch, sitting next to Stayne. His face was tight, and he stared in disbelief at the object in his hands. "Ilosivic?"

Stayne looked at Katarina, and then spoke with an effort. "Where did you find this?"

Katarina looked down at the floor, and mumbled. "Under the bed." Alannah glanced at her, and then turned to Stayne. "Ilosivic, what is it?"

He handed it to her, a grimace on his face. "My old eye patch. You know, the one that you swore to me you threw away years ago?" He glared at her. "I guess you forgot."

Alannah shook her head. "No, I didn't forget. I never told you I threw it away."

Stayne laughed mirthlessly. "Don't try the logic twisting on me, Alannah! Why would you keep that?"

Alannah sighed. "As a reminder of what you've overcome."

Stayne sighed. "Right. I've overcome so much."

Katarina, sensing that her daddy was upset, climbed onto the couch and into his lap. "Daddy? What is that, and why don't you like it?"

Stayne sighed, kissing her on the top of her head. "It's just something that I used to wear, that's all."

Alannah glared at him. "Ilosivic, she's old enough to know the whole story. Tell her." Stayne looked at her, startled. She met his gaze steadily. "She would learn the truth soon enough. Time knows that the Ladies of the Court still love gossiping about that. Wouldn't you rather she hears the story from you?" Stayne gulped, and nodded. Alannah smiled, shifting Michael to her other side. "So tell her. I'll fill in where I can." She handed him the patch.

Stayne turned the patch over in his hands, gathering his thoughts together. He smiled slightly as he noticed that it still changed color. He took a breath. "Katarina, you know how I lost my eye, right?"

Katarina nodded. "Momma told me. You were attacked by the JubJub Bird. She told me that you don't have an eye anymore because of it."

Stayne nodded. "That's right. Well, once I was a bit better, I got an eye patch. It wasn't anything special, just a normal patch. Then came my…pardon." He laughed bitterly. "Three days after I agreed to work for the Red Queen, she called me into her chambers saying she had something to give me…."

_Stayne knocked on the door, a sense of dread enveloping him. He had agreed to serve a woman he despised to save his own sorry neck, and he was already regretting his decision. When a guard had come down to the dungeon with the request from the Queen, Stayne had been tempted to tell the guard that he had made a mistake. But the Guard had made it clear that any answer that was not 'yes' would not be accepted. He sighed, and agreed. _

_The door opened, and Iracebeth smiled ingratiangly at him. He resisted the urge to grimace, and bowed. "You asked to see me, Majesty?" _

_Iracebeth smiled, and gestured for him to enter. He walked in, and she turned to him, a serious look on her face. "I want to give you something that will show that you are my favorite. I thought about it all night, and I think I have just the thing. Are you attached at all to that patch you are wearing?" _

_Stayne touched the patch, and shook his head. "Not inordately, Majesty. I just didn't want to leave my socket exposed to the elements." _

_Iracebeth nodded, then went over to the table, taking a small box off it. "Then this is for you. I want you to wear it." She handed him the box, and he opened it, pulling out he contents. _

_It was a heart shaped eye patch, red in color, with a black ribbon dangling from the ends. "Thank you, Majesty. It's very nice." _

_Iracebeth nodded. "It is, isn't it? Tilt it towards you." Stayne did so, and gaped as it changed color. "I had a hard time finding someone who could still make things like that, Stayne. You see, I wanted something very special for you, my dearest Knave. As long as you are near me, it will be red. But if you are away, it will be black. Isn't that clever?" _

_Stayne gulped. "Very, Majesty." _

Alannah looked at Stayne, surprised. "I never knew Iracebeth gave you that patch! I thought you bought it." She sighed. "No wonder it holds bad memories for you. I'm sorry, love."

Stayne smiled. "I never told you. I never told anyone. I had thought that it was gone forever." He sighed, looking at the patch in his hand. "I guess it wasn't as gone as I thought."

Katarina looked up at him. "Did you get that patch you have now from that lady?"

Stayne stared at her, confused. "What lady? Do you mean Iracebeth?" At her nod, he laughed. "Little one, Iracebeth was the Red Queen, better known as the bloody big head. I got this patch from your Momma as a present."

Katarina grinned. "Really? When did she give it to you? Did you like it? Why did she give it to you?" Alannah and Stayne laughed.

"One question at a time, little one!" Alannah said, laughing. "I gave it to him shortly after he became the Captain of the Guard…."

_Stayne was ecstatic. He had been appointed the Captain of the Guard only a week before, and already he was realizing that it was a much more rewarding job than being Captain of the Card Guards. For one thing, he wasn't constantly worrying that one of his men was a spy for the Queen. He was also expecting his first child. He had been deliriously happy when he found out Alannah was pregnant, and his excitement and anticipation only grew with each passing day. He thanked Time everyday that he had met her. _

_Now he walked towards their bedchamber, mind eagerly racing over what he was going to do when he saw her. He grinned wickedly, and entered. She was lying in bed, eyes closed as she slept. He climbed into bed, gently kissing her, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. _

"_I was wondering when you would get back. I wanted to give you something." She rolled her eyes at his wicked smirk. "Not that! Well, at least not yet." She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Here. In honor of you becoming the White Captain." She pressed it into his hand, and he quickly unwrapped it. _

_It was an eye patch. He looked at it, then at her. She blushed. "I just thought, you probably don't want to wear that heart anymore, since well, it's a heart, and that's the Red Queen's symbol, and I tried to find a patch that would represent the White Queen, but I couldn't find any that looked nice enough, and…" she was cut off by him kissing her. "So do you like it?" _

_Stayne didn't answer, but reached behind and undid the ties that held his old patch in place. He tossed it aside, and then swiftly turned his head away. Alannah placed her hand on his face, turning him towards her. "Ilosivic, don't. I won't turn away from you, don't turn away from me." She gently ran her fingers around his socket, and then kissed him. "You are still the most handsome man I've ever known." _

_Stayne gulped. "Thank you, my love. For everything." _

Katarina sighed happily. "That's so romantic! But what else did you give Daddy, Momma?" she asked guilessly. Stayne laughed at the blush that came over Alannah's face. She glared at him. "Katarina, do me a favor and smack your father. He is being very naughty." Stayne smirked at her, and then jumped as Katarina smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" he said in mock hurt, rubbing his arm. Katarina giggled. "You are quite violent, little one."

"Momma told me to!" Katarina protested, laughing. She stopped laughing, and looked at Stayne with a curious expression. "Daddy? Why didn't you want to wear the heart patch anymore?"

Stayne smiled. "Because my heart had been claimed by another." He turned the heart patch over in his hands, and then stood up from the couch. He walked over to the fireplace, and tossed the patch into the flames. He watched as it burned. 'That's the last thing that ties me to the Bloody Big Head.'

He sighed in relief, and then walked back over to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5 A Game of Chess

A Game of Chess

Stayne rummaged through his trunk, muttering under his breath. "Where is that blasted thing? I couldn't have thrown it away, it's got to be around here some…AHA!" he exclaimed in triumph, pulling a long, dust covered box out from the very bottom of the trunk. He blew the dust off the cover, and smiled. He could just barely make out the faded writing across the top. 'Chess Board'-the words written in a flowing, ornate script.

He opened the box, sighing in relief. All the pieces were there. He tucked the box under his arm and went into the living room. Alannah was sitting on the couch. "What's that under your arm, love?"

Stayne grinned, and produced the box with a flourish, holding it so she could see the writing. "I haven't played in a while, and I thought maybe we could? That is, if…do you know how?" he asked, curious.

Alannah laughed. "Every Underlander knows how to play chess, Ilosivic. It's a part of who we are, after all. Set the board up, love." She scooted over so he could sit beside her.

He sat down, and opened the box, balancing the board on the space between them. Alannah picked up a pawn, turning it over in her hands. "This is a beautiful board. Who gave it to you?"

Stayne smiled briefly. "My mum, in one of her rare moments of noticing that she had a son. She also taught me how to play. You want to be red or white?"

"I'll be red." She said, placing the piece back in its place. Stayne nodded, and then set the board up. When all the pieces were in their place, he began to move, only to have Alannah place her hand on his. "What's the matter?"

She grinned. "How about a friendly wager? Each time one of us captures the others piece, the person captured has to remove one piece of clothing."

Stayne gulped. "That's….an interesting wager, my beauty." His eye swept up and down her lovely frame, and he grinned wickedly. "This could be a very quick game."

Alannah impishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Behave yourself. Do we have a wager?"

He nodded. "We do." He moved his pawn, and grinned. "Let the game begin."

The game progressed for a bit, and then Alannah captured Stayne's pawn. She looked at him, grinning in wicked anticipation. "Start stripping, love."

He mock glared at her, and then slowly peeled off his left glove. Alannah gulped as his long fingers came into view. 'For someone who has led the life he has, his hands are surprisingly delicate', she thought. She knew from much wonderful experience how skilled those hands could be. She was brought out of her reverie by his laugh.

"You seem a bit distracted, love. Is there something on your mind?" He asked, grinning. He knew quite well what was on her mind-her deep blush and quick breathing left no doubt in his mind.

Alannah glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Ilosivic, and I believe that it is your move."

A few moments later, she felt him gently stroking her arm with his left hand. She sighed, and watched as he moved his knight, capturing her pawn. He grinned at her. "Now you get to strip."

She grinned wickedly, then lifted her leg and began to peel off her sock, going at a slow pace. Stayne groaned, and she looked sideways at him. "You're the distracted one now, my Lord. Do you perhaps want to stop?"

Stayne shook his head. "I can manage quite nicely, thank you. Your move, my beauty."

She grinned, then shifted so her bare leg rested on his lap. He gulped, and she smiled innocently at him. "I wanted to get a bit more comfortable. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head, his mouth dry. "Not a bit", he croaked. 'Oh Time my wife is gorgeous.' Alannah grinned at him.

"I didn't think you would. By the way, I've just captured your pawn."

Stayne looked down at the board, and smiled. "So you did. I guess I was distracted."

He smirked at her, and slowly peeled off his remaining glove, then ghosted his fingers across her leg, grinning as her breath hitched. "Do you want to continue the game?" he asked in a low, seductive tone. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Stayne smirked. "As you wish, Milady."

When he captured her castle, she was hardly surprised. After all, she had put it in a most vulnerable position. She did put up a mock show of sighing in protest, but he merely rolled his eye at her, smirking. She sighed in pretend annoyance, and then peeled off her remaining sock.

Stayne gulped as she laid her leg bare to his gaze. He had seen her naked many times before, but somehow the sight of her bare legs in the silky green dress she was wearing was more erotic than any of those times. His head was spinning, and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to not toss the board to the floor and take her. Instead, he focused on moving his knight.

She smirked as she captured his knight with hers. He frowned, and then smiled. "I don't have any more gloves to take off. So…" he smirked, and then began to unbutton his shirt. Alannah bit her lip, moaning quietly as he shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his smoothly scarred and muscular chest. He tossed the shirt aside, and looked at her with a wicked grin. "Like what you see, love?"

Alannah nodded, and managed to squeak out a 'yes'. Stayne grinned, then leaned forward and spoke in a low tone, sending a delicious shiver through her. "I like what I'm seeing too. I like it quite a lot." He stroked the smooth expanse of her leg, stopping just at her thigh, and she moaned in desire and frustration. He smirked, and kissed her throat. She moaned quietly. He moved his lips to her ear. "Your turn."

She glared at him, and then moved her remaining knight. He stared at the board for a few moments, and then moved his castle, capturing the knight. She smirked, and then reached around to the back of her dress, slowly unzipping it. She shrugged out of the top, letting the material pool into her lap. Stayne let his gaze rake up and down her breasts, which were covered in a thin silk shift. He looked down at her lap, and frowned. "I thought the wager was we each remove an item of clothing completely, my beauty. You are still wearing your dress."

Alannah smirked. "I know, but it hardly seems fair to have to take it off all at once. I would much rather stretch out your…anticipation." She grinned wickedly. "No fun in that for me."

He glared at her. "So the idea is to torment your husband? I see. Well, two can play at that game."

He squeezed her leg, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. She moaned, and eagerly kissed him back, brushing her tongue along his lips.

After what seemed like hours, he finally broke the kiss, gazing at her with a dazed, lustful expression. She gazed back with lidded eyes, and he crumpled.

He swept the board to the floor, and pounced on her, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

"Checkmate."


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing

Dancing

The grand ballroom at Marmoreal was lit up like a candle. Beautiful draperies covered the walls and ceiling, and torches set in niches gave off a soft, sweet smelling smoke. The Lords and Ladies of the Court were dressed in their finest array, and the grandest musicians in all of Underland were in attendance. They struck up a tune, and the guests began to dance to the sedate tune.

Alannah and Stayne entered the ballroom, gasping in wonder at the splendor. Alannah looked at Stayne, and grinned widely. "I must say, this is quite the high toned and fancy to do. Do you think we'll be welcome here?"

Stayne laughed, playing along. "Well, I'm not sure, My Lady. After all, these are very high quality people and you're just the savior of Underland, and the favorite of Time himself. We might not fit in."

Alannah laughed, then walked into the ballroom, and immediately all activity ceased. The musicians stopped their playing, and everyone turned to watch as she descended the marble steps. At first, the applause was quiet, but then it grew louder and louder until the entire ballroom seemed to reverberate to the sound. Alannah blushed deeply, her eyes downcast. She felt a gentle hand on her chin, raising her head up. She looked into Stayne's eye, and he smiled softly.

"Don't be so shy, my love. You deserve this applause. Do you know what today is?" She shook her head, and he smiled. "It was exactly two years ago today that you saved us all. This ball is in honor of the Savior of Underland. It's all for you."

Alannah gasped in amazement, and then began to cry softly. Stayne wrapped his arms around her, talking in a low voice. "I know it seems a bit overwhelming, but no one is more deserving of honor than you are, my love. We all have to thank you for what you did."

"Your husband is right, you know." Mirana had glided over to them, and she smiled gently at Alannah. "We owe you a debt that we can never fully repay. But I thought perhaps this ball might be a good start."

Alannah laughed quietly, shaking her head in amazement. "Everything is so beautiful. It makes me want to dance."

Stayne grinned, extending his arm. "Well, in that case, allow me to accompany you to the dance floor."

Alannah smiled quietly, shaking her head. "No. I have another dance in mind." She walked over to where the musicians sat, and talked quietly with them. They smiled, and nodded.

Alannah walked to the middle of the dance floor, and signaled for the musicians to play. The tune started out soft, a single strum of a harp. Alannah shut her eyes, and began to slowly sway in time to the strumming. Her entire body seemed to flow in an almost liquid rhythm.

Stayne watched, transfixed as she continued swaying. There was nothing wanton in her display, and yet he had never seen her more exposed. He had to admit, it was rather exciting.

The harp was joined by a violin, and now the music became faster, more excited. Alannah opened her eyes, and began dancing, her body bending and swaying in time with the music.

Now all the musicians joined in, adding their voices to a song of victory and celebration, and Alannah whirled around the dance floor, eyes sparkling in joy as she laughed in triumph and ecstasy.

There was a pause in the music, and Alannah whirled to a halt in front of Stayne, her eyes dancing with joy. "Dance with me!" she laughed. He extended his hand, and she dragged him onto the dance floor, and then faced him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Do you know this dance?" He shook his head, and she laughed. "You will. Just follow my lead."

The musicians began playing again, and Alannah led Stayne around the dance floor. It did not take him long to figure out the rhythm of the dance, and he felt her body mold to his as they dipped, twirled, and swayed in unison.

The song began to reach a crescendo, and Stayne knew exactly what to do. He dipped her deeply, then, right at the moment of the crescendo, pulled her up and into a passionate kiss.

As the sound of applause washed over them, Stayne couldn't help but think that he had rather enjoyed that dance.


	7. Chapter 7 Unbreakable Bonds

Unbreakable Bonds

Stayne lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Next to him, Alannah lay sleeping, her arm draped over his chest and her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Stayne turned his head, smiling at her. 'She fits so nicely', he thought happily. He continued to watch her sleep, and smiled quietly as he thought of the strong bond that was between them, a bond that seemed to grow deeper and stronger every day. He had told her more than once that he was hers completely, but he had never realized just how true that was. She was his soul, his other half, the light to his darkness. It was a constant source of amazement to him, and, he thought with some amusement, a source of jealousy for some of the younger Lords. But since word had gotten around about the fate Waters suffered, the Lords had limited themselves to mere looks. None of them dared to cross either Stayne or Alannah.

Stayne gently stroked Alannah's arm, smiling as she purred happily and settled more fully against him. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

He knew that there were many at Court who could not understand the deep intangible bond that they shared. Stayne had to admit to himself that he sometimes could not understand it either. 'But perhaps', he thought to himself, 'it's not something I am meant to understand. It just is.'


	8. Chapter 8 Facets

_**Author's Note-I was a bit bummed out by a bad review I got on my last Stayne/Alannah story, but then I realized that I'm writing mainly for my enjoyment. Don't get me wrong, I love the accolades I've gotten on my other tales quite a bit. **_

_**Anyway, the review said that I made Stayne into a completely different character, which is partially true, and the inspiration for this little one shot. **_

_**Oh, and for those who do like Alannah-I'm going to be writing more of her. **_

Ilosivic Stayne was a complex man. He could be cold as death one moment, then exhibit warmth and affection the next. However, there were very few that had been able to see him in any other capacity than the cold blooded murdering assassin that had worked for Iracebeth. While he worked for her, he had been forced to portray to the world one side of his personality. This was the Assassin-a cold blooded killer who loved nothing more than to kill in cold blood those unfortunate Underlanders who rebelled against his Queen. But when he was alone in his chambers at night, another facet would emerge. This was the Philosopher, and Stayne sometimes dreaded the emergence of this man. He would lie awake, agonizing for hours over the cursed decisions he was constantly forced to make, and frantically cast through his frenzied mind plots, plans, and schemes that would allow him to escape the clutches of the bloody big head. But he knew that no matter what he did, he would never be able to see his plans come to fruition. Iracebeth had guarded him far too well, and the Coward within him dreaded his fate should she suspect him of trying to betray her lust. So he had stayed, and felt the Assassin and the Coward growing in strength each day. But he still possessed a tiny bit of nobility, for when he had pinned Alice against the wall, a part of his brain had screamed at him that what he was doing was wrong. He had paused, astonished by the voice, and she had easily gotten away from him. He had watched her run down the hall, relieved. Of course, after that cursed Lady Big Ears had told Iracebeth what she had seen, he had been forced to lie to save his own skin. He still remembered the sickening drop his stomach had made when Iracebeth had ordered Alice's execution, not because he was in any sort of love with her(he still found himself haunted by his memory of Lady Sullivan), but because he regretted that someone so young should have to die at the whims of an insanely jealous monarch.

When he was sent into exile, and faced with the prospect of having to spend the rest of his days chained to the one person in all of Underland he despised with every fiber of his being, a desperate terror gripped his heart. He warred with himself, wondering if he would be able to survive the close company of such an odious woman and remain sane. The Assassin in him wanted nothing more than to slaughter her and leave her carcass for the birds. The Coward in him balked at that, repelled at the idea of having to touch her in any way, since his dagger was long gone. He had briefly considered wrapping the chain around her throat and strangling her, only to come to the maddening realization that he would be even worse off with a carcass for company. So he had grudgingly started to resign himself to a lifetime of despair, when he had been saved by the woman that was now his wife.

She had seen every facet of him, and had not once balked in her devotion to him. Slowly, he found himself changing, and discovered another part of him begin to emerge out of a long, dormant sleep-the Lover. While he had had his fair share of whores and courtesans at his disposal, none of them had made him feel anything. He had merely used them for his pleasure, and for their willing company, and each transaction left him feeling cold. But with Alannah, it was truly making love, and he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling.

She had changed him, it was true. But then again, she hadn't. He still maintained all the facets of his personality-Assassin, Coward, Philosopher-but now the Assassin was used in the service of good instead of evil, and the Coward had largely fallen silent. The Philosopher still lingered, mostly in the wee hours of the night, when Stayne would ponder to himself how his Lady had changed him for the better.

He was finally getting the chance to show the world the true Ilosivic Stayne, not the façade he had been forced to use all his life. While he still had a long way to go in the eyes of many Underlanders, those closest to him knew that he was truly a changed man.

He had finally become the man he had always wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9 A Birthday Surprise

A Birthday Surprise

Alannah and Stayne were sitting together on the couch, watching as Katarina and Michael played on the floor. Michael had added "Ka" to his vocabulary. At first, Katarina had been slightly annoyed with her new nick name, but Alannah told her that Michael would get her name right. "Give him time, little bit. He's still working on learning how to speak."

Alannah shut her eyes briefly, leaning further against Stayne. He put his arm around her, and gently kissed her forehead. "You alright, love?" At her nod, he smiled. "That's good to hear."

Alannah opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I was just thinking what I'm going to do to…I mean for you today. For you." At his puzzled look, she giggled. "Today's your birthday, Ilosivic, or did you forget?"

He frowned. "No, but I've never been one for celebrating my birthday. In all honesty, I don't have very many good memories associated with any of my former birthdays. I stopped celebrating after a while. It just seemed pointless, to be perfectly honest."

Alannah scoffed. "Nonsense! Why, celebrating a birthday is a wonderful occasion." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then laughed. "I know exactly what I'm going to do! But I need you to leave for a bit, and please take the children with you."

Stayne nodded. "Very well. Katarina, Michael, you heard your Momma. Let's leave her be for a bit. We can go visit Alice and Tarrant. How's that sound?" He looked at Alannah. "Whatever you are planning had better be worth the trouble."

She smirked. "Sorry, I cannot tell you anything. But come back in about ten minutes-alone-and you can then decide for yourself if my efforts were worth it."

Stayne scooped Michael up, and the three of them left the cottage. Alannah watched them go, then immediately began to prepare her surprise. First, she went into the gardens, carefully plucking the most beautiful roses she could find, stripping the petals off and placing them in a basket she was carrying. She went back inside, and strewed the petals all over their bed. She then went into her potions cupboard and pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. She uncorked the bottle, sighing happily as she inhaled the delicious scent-a mixture of cinnamon, cloves, and vanilla. She had mixed the potion on a whim, and until now had never thought of a use for it. But now-she grinned wickedly as she daubed her throat and breasts with the perfume, then sprinkled the bed as well. She then went over to her closet, pulling out a box she had hidden in the back. She opened it, and pulled out a sheer, flimsy negligee. It was a light blue in color, with small buttons along the sides. She undressed completely, pulling the negligee on. She walked over to the mirror that hung nearby, and grinned wickedly. The negligee clung to her, nicely showing off her breasts and curves. 'Ilosivic is going to love this.' She went into the kitchen, and reaching into the cold cupboard, pulled out the small box she had hidden after her return from Overland. She opened it, smiling. It was a box of dark chocolate Alannah had purchased while in Overland. The owner of the shop had told her that the chocolate had aphrodisiac properties, and Alannah had snapped it up. She took a piece, and bit it, sighing as the taste flooded into her mouth. 'So good.'

She placed the box on the counter, and then looked around. 'Have I missed anything? Roses, negligee, chocolate, perfume, what else…' She grinned as she heard the cottage door open.

"That you love?" she called. She laughed quietly as she heard Stayne's reply.

"You were expecting someone else? Of course it's me. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." She hopped up on the counter, grinning as he walked in. "Happy Birthday, Ilosivic."

Stayne gawped at her, and then let his eye rove hungrily up and down her. "Alannah, I…I…" He took three long strides, and then kissed her hungrily, wrapping his arms around her. She hooked her legs around him, kissing him back just as eagerly. He moved his lips to her throat, biting eagerly, and she cried out in pleasure. He stopped, inhaling her scent. "You smell quite delicious, love. Is that for me?" At her breathless moan, he grinned. "I rather like it. Now, what else do you have planned for me?"

She grinned. "Take me into the bedroom, and you'll see." Stayne swept Alannah into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, smiling at the rose petals strewn over the bed. "You certainly went all out, my beauty." She nodded.

"I wanted to give you a nice surprise." She sighed happily as he placed her on the bed, scattering a few petals, then lay next to her, kissing her deeply.

"It is a very nice surprise, love. Now, I do believe it is about time that rather delectable negligee you are wearing comes off." He slid his hands down to the bottom of the negligee, and started to pull it off, when she stopped him. "Ilosivic, you can't just pull this one off. You have to unbutton it." She took his hand, and placed it on her side, letting him feel the buttons. "There, and please-go slowly."

He kissed her. "As you wish, milady." He slowly unbuttoned the first button, then moved so he was lying next to her, and kissed the exposed skin. Alannah gasped, then groaned as he continued down her side, then slowly licked back up. "Oh…"

Stayne smirked, and then slowly pulled off the negligee, kissing her deeply on the breasts. "Hmm…you seem to be wearing that wonderful scent in this spot as well. Quite a lovely taste, Alannah. Now, what else do you have planned for me?"

She groaned. "I….Uhh…" Stayne laughed darkly.

"Would you perhaps like me to undress as well?" At her eager nod, he shook his head. "Nope. It's my birthday, and I think you should do it for me. But may I also request that you go slowly?"

Alannah grinned, and nodded. Stayne lay on his back, and smirked at her. "I'm in your hands, love."

She kissed him. "And I can assure you that they are quite capable hands, darling. Now, first things first."

She took his hand, running her fingers slowly along his glove. He gazed at her, his breath quickening. Alannah took hold of his wrist, then bought his hand to her mouth, and taking one finger of his glove in her teeth, slowly peeled it off, one finger at a time. When his hand was free, she slowly sucked on each finger, grinning at his harsh breathing. "Am I going slowly enough for you?" Stayne groaned, and she grinned. "Good. Now for the other glove."

Stayne moaned deep in his throat as she repeated the action with his left glove. He turned onto his side, and then slid his right hand down her body, stopping when he reached her center, caressing her. She shut her eyes, moaning in pleasure as she felt herself responding to his touch. His glove was now completely off, and she tilted his hand, kissing his palm, and then smirked as she heard him moan louder. "I'm not finished yet, love. You may want to save your breath."

Stayne gulped, and then nodded. Alannah grinned then pushed him onto his back. "Now, I'll be sure to obey my Lord and go very….slowly."

She kissed his throat, and then placed her fingertips on his shirt, slowly moving down. He gasped, and then slid a finger inside her. She cried out, and then mock glared at him. "That wasn't fair." He just smirked at her, and she sighed. "But it feels so good…" she moaned.

Stayne continued to caress her, and she gasped. "You are distracting me. I thought you wanted me to undress you."

"I do, but don't you think I deserve to give as well as receive?" He asked, smiling at her nod. "I'm glad you agree. Now, please continue."

She grinned. "Of course, My Lord." She unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, then flicked the exposed flesh with the tip of her tongue, swirling it around. Stayne moaned. Alannah moved down his shirt, biting, sucking and licking eagerly at his flesh. Stayne's breath was coming in harsh gasps, and the gasps turned to cries as he felt her unbuckling his belt one notch at a time. She took her time, pulling it out at an agonizingly slow pace, and Stayne growled. He had never been so aroused in his life. He was beginning to wish he had never requested that Alannah undress him slowly.

She finally finished removing his belt, and then kissed his stomach, laughing softly as he cried out. "Now for the zipper, I think." She took his zipper in her teeth, and then unzipped him.

Stayne's head was whirling in desire. All coherent thought had been driven from him. The only thing he knew was that Alannah was giving him more pleasure than she ever had before. His eye was shut, and he was vaguely aware that he was continually gasping her name. His eye suddenly flew open and he cried out, grasping the bed sheets as he felt her tongue on him. "ALANNAH! Oh Time, Oh my…Oooohh…Please…" he begged, panting, and she looked at him, a mock glare on her face.

"Hush. I'm not quite done yet." He gazed at her, his face flushed with arousal, then fell back, crying her name as she took him into her mouth, her tongue and lips moving in a rhythm that caused fireworks to explode in his head. He was about to climax when he felt her stop. He gasped in frustration. "Alannah, what are you doing?"

She smirked at him. "Why, I am going to give you another present." She kissed his tip, and then moved up until her center was level with him. "Now, remember-go slowly."

Stayne kissed her as hard as he could, and then flipped her over so he was on top. "Yes, My Lady."

He kissed her, and then slowly entered her. Alannah cried his name as he began to move inside her, gasping out her name between his hard, eager thrusts.

A harsh, animal cry ripped out of Stayne's throat as he climaxed, practically lifting Alannah off the bed with the force of it. Alannah followed moments later with her own harsh cry, then fell back, gasping.

Stayne got his breathing under control, and then looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I must say, that was the best birthday present I have ever received."

"There's one more part to the present, love. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, retrieving the box that had been left on the counter, and then returned, lying next to him. "Shut your eye, love."

He did, and she popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He bit it, smiling. "Delicious." He kissed her, letting her taste the chocolate. "Of course, not as delicious as you." He kissed her deeper, realizing that he was once again becoming aroused.

"My Lady, would you object if I played with my present again?"

She shook her head, and he chuckled. "Good. You see, I intend to make up for all the bad birthdays I've had. We may be here a while."

Alannah's only reply was an eager moan.

**Author's Note=Wow, that was my first M fiction. I hope you all like it. **


	10. Chapter 10 Colors

Colors

Stayne stares at his gloves, slowly running his fingers across the smooth material. They're black, but if one looks closely they might be able to see the faded red stripes woven throughout. He flips his right hand over, clenching it into a fist, and the red shows through more clearly. He sighs, peeling off his glove to reveal a pale white hand, the pale skin in startling contrast to his raven black hair. He smiles, and then turns to gaze at the beauty lying next to him. She's sleeping; her golden body is covered in a light sheen of sweat. He gently strokes her bare arm, marveling as he always does at the startling contrast between them. His pale, ivory skin in contrast with her golden beauty is enough to make him gasp in wonder. But, he thinks quietly, gold isn't the only color she possesses. There's the startling green of her eyes, a green so deep that he still cannot fathom its depths. There's also the fiery red of her rage and her lust-and when he thinks of that color, a harsh gasp of desire escapes him. It's loud in the dark room, and his golden beauty stirs, turning on her side and gazing at him with sleep filled eyes. She asks him what he is thinking about, and he smiles, kissing her gently.

"Colors", he answers, and she smiles in understanding.


	11. Chapter 11 Picnics and Passions

Picnics and Passions

Stayne entered the kitchen in Marmoreal, ducking as Thackery threw a ladle at him. He sighed as Thackery laughed madly and began dancing about the table. "Thackery, I need your help with something. I have something special planned for Alannah, and I need these items." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, handing it over to Thackery. He took it, his eyes darting over the paper, and giggled.

"That sounds like a very nice meal! Very nice! Now, how quickly do you want it?" He asked, running over to a cupboard and yanking out pans. Stayne smiled.

"As quickly as possible, please. And make sure to throw in some wine if there's any about."

Thackery nodded, and then went to work. Stayne watched, ducking occasionally as Thackery threw ladles, scones, and pots all over the place. 'Rather hazardous place to be', he thought in some amusement. He ducked again as a salt shaker came towards him.

Thackery finished, placing the meal in a picnic basket hanging from the wall. He then went into a cold cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine, tucking it into the basket. He handed it to Stayne, who smiled. "Thank you, Thackery. This will be an excellent surprise for her."

He left the kitchen, heading back towards the cottage, and was stopped by Alice. She had Josiah in her arms, and grinned when she saw the basket. "How's the surprise going?"

Stayne grinned. "Quite smoothly so far. Thank you for taking the children for the day. Did Alannah question you when you came to get them?"

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "No. I think she was relieved to have a bit of a break, to be honest. Besides, Michael and Arianna get along splendidly. Now, hurry along. Your wife is waiting." She gave him a friendly push towards the door, and Stayne went out, laughing quietly.

He walked down the garden path, to a small clearing hidden deep within. Then, Stayne went to work. First, he pulled the blanket off the top of the basket, spreading it out onto the ground. He then placed the basket in the middle, and headed back to the cottage. Alannah was sitting on the couch, and she looked up when he entered.

"Where have you been? You weren't trying to run away, were you?" She asked mischievously. Stayne grinned.

"No. But I do have something for you." He pulled her up from the couch. "Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

Alannah grinned and shut her eyes. Stayne took her arm and carefully steered her out of the cottage and down the path. When they reached the clearing, he removed his hand. Alannah beamed. "Ilosivic, what's this for?"

Stayne kissed her. "I wanted to give you something after that rather wonderful birthday you gave me. So I talked with Alice and Mirana about what I should do, and they suggested this. Now, if you will allow me to seat you, we can begin to dine."

Alannah giggled, looping her arm around his. "I'm in your hands, My Lord." Stayne grinned, leading her over to the blanket. They sat, and Stayne reached into the basket, pulling out a small wrapped object. "First things first. Now, I understand you are a big fan of strawberries, so I hope you like these."

He whipped the cover off, revealing a plate full of red, ripe strawberries. Alannah squealed in delight, reaching for one. Stayne grinned wickedly and pulled the plate out of her reach. "Uh-uh. Shut your eyes."

She frowned at him, and shut her eyes. He plucked the biggest strawberry from the plate, and leaned forward, pressing it against her lips. "Open your mouth." She did, and he popped the berry into her mouth. She took a bite, smiling as the strawberry taste flooded her mouth.

Stayne leaned forward, kissing her. "Mmm…strawberries. Quite a lovely taste. Would you like another one?"

She nodded, and he took another berry, and then kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, I think perhaps we should share this one." He took a bite, and then offered her the rest. He then placed his lips on hers, letting her taste the strawberry juices. She groaned, kissing him deeper. "I rather like this, Ilosivic."

Stayne grinned. "It's just starting, love. I promised you a very pleasant surprise, and that is exactly what you are going to get." He reached into the basket and pulled out the bottle of wine, uncorking it. He took a sip, grinning. "Thackery knows his wine. This is good stuff." He extended it towards Alannah. "We don't have any glasses, so I'm afraid we'll have to drink from the bottle."

Alannah took the bottle, and grinned. "No problem. Just don't try to get me drunk." She took a sip, and beamed. "That is good!" She leaned against him, and took another drink, then tilted her head up to look into his face. "Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to take matters in my own hands?"

Stayne smiled, and then stroked her face. "Well, when you put it that way…" he leaned down, kissing her deeply. She turned, wrapping her arms around him and shifting so she was sitting in his lap. He plucked the bottle from her fingers, and placed it on the ground, then slowly pushed her down onto the blanket. "Now, I hope you are prepared for this…"

He kissed her as deeply as he could. At the same time, he began to slowly stroke her leg, moving up towards her thigh. She moaned, and kissed him back. He moved his lips to her throat, kissing and biting it. "Have I ever told you how glad I am you don't wear stockings?" He growled, squeezing her thigh. She gasped, and he grinned. "Now, let's see what I can do to make you shout my name."

He slid his hand up her thigh, stopping when he reached her knickers. He gently pressed his hand against them, and she arched her back, gasping. He pressed harder, slowly stroking her, and she moaned. Her knickers were damp, and Stayne grinned. "Would you like me to take those off?" She nodded, and he shook his head. "No. I want you to do it." She began to tear them off, only to be stopped. "Slowly."

Alannah hooked her thumbs under the elastic, and slowly peeled off her knickers, raising herself up so she could get them off easier. When they were off, she set them aside, and gazed at Stayne with longing. He kissed her, and then began to stroke her damp center, gathering her juices on his long fingers. She gasped, whispering his name, then cried out in pleasure as he swiftly slid two fingers straight into her. "ILOSIVIC!"

Stayne slid his fingers in and out of her, pressing against her clit with each thrust. She bucked against his hand, and screamed in pleasure as she felt her climax rip through her.

Stayne slowly removed his hand, and slid his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each digit. "So good."

Alannah groaned. "Yes. Oh Time, yes. So good." Stayne grinned wickedly, and gently bit her ear. "Do you want me to do more to you?" She nodded, and he laughed. "Whatever my lady commands, I will do." He kissed her. "However, might I request that my lady help me with my clothes?"

She nodded eagerly, and he placed her hand on his shirt. She unbuttoned it, and then leaned up to kiss his chest. He stopped her, a wicked smile on his face. "Uh-uh. No touching unless I give you permission. Now, keep going."

She pouted, and he smirked. "Keep going, baby. I promise, you won't be left out."

She sighed, and then continued to remove his shirt, groaning in desire as his torso was revealed to her gaze. "Can I touch you yet?" she asked in a pleading tone. Stayne shook his head.

"No, but I think maybe I should be allowed to touch you again." He slid his hands up her back, and began to slowly unzip her dress, running his fingers down her spine. She whimpered in pleasure, and Stayne laughed quietly. "If you like this, you are going to love what comes next."

He pulled her dress off, kissing down her body. When he reached her breasts, he licked them through her shift. "Hmm…I think perhaps this needs to come off." He looked at her. "Lift your arms, love." She did, and he pulled the shift off. "Much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes…"

He flicked his tongue over her swollen nipple, smirking as he heard her cry out. He slowly took her breast in his mouth, sucking gently. She reached for him, and he pinned her hands at her sides. "Now, I told you, no touching unless I say so." He smirked at her pout, then placed his mouth on her breast once again, sucking deeper and harder, letting his tongue swirl about, and she cried out.

Stayne looked at her, grinning. "There's a lot more to come, my beauty. I fully intend on giving you as much pleasure as you gave me." He kissed her, slowly traveling down her body, his tongue and lips moving over every inch of her, and she gripped the blanket, gasping his name. He kissed her inner thigh, tongue swirling over the flesh, and she cried out softly. He kissed her gently, and then moved up slowly, nipping her gently, and she shouted his name. When he reached her center, he slowly licked her with the tip of his tongue, then slowly deepened his ministrations, sliding his tongue deep inside her, swirling it around her swollen clit.

Alannah's scream when she climaxed could have shattered glass. Her entire body trembled from the force of it, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She fell back, panting. "Oooohh…."

Stayne gently kissed her. "So good, my love." He moved up her body, and then kissed her deeply. "You can touch me now." He took her hand. "In fact, I want you to touch me-here." He placed her hand on his pants, and she groaned as she felt his erection pressing against the material. She stroked him, and he moaned. She bought her other hand up, and he pinned it. "No. You're only allowed to use one hand to get my trousers off."

She gazed at him, lust in her eyes, and then unbuckled his belt. Once it was off, she unzipped him, taking hold of his throbbing erection, moaning deep in her throat as she stroked up and down his massive shaft. Stayne moaned in pleasure, shutting his eye in ecstasy. "Oh, my…" He opened his eye, and smiled at her. "Now, I want you to do one more thing for me. I want to be inside you." He moved his lips to her ear, and growled softly. "Put me inside you, love."

She wrapped her fingers around him, slowly guiding his erection towards her damp center, and then slid him into her. He bit her ear gently. "Thank you, my love. Now, let's see if I can make you scream like you did earlier."

He thrust into her as hard as he could, pulled out slightly, and then slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him and gave vent to another glass shattering scream. He continued to pound into her, and she felt herself trembling and shaking with pleasure as she matched him move for move and thrust for thrust.

Her multiple climaxes left her breathless, and shaking like a leaf. She had never felt so spent and stretched in all her life, and she loved it. She cried out again as she felt Stayne climax. He kissed her. "So, did you like your surprise?"

Alannah looked at him, and smiled. He grinned, and then kissed her. "Good."

She sighed happily. "Oh, very good."

Stayne kissed her. "We need to go on picnics more often."


	12. Chapter 12 Scars

Scars

Alannah lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her husband is due to return from patrol any moment, and she is looking forward to his silken caress. She sighs, running her hand down her chest, then stops when she reaches her side. She frowns, running her fingers slowly over the scar caused by the teeth of the Boojum. It's been two years since they faced and defeated that monster, she thinks with some surprise. But the scar will always be there, a grim reminder of how close to death and destruction her home and family came. She climbs out of bed, walking towards a mirror hanging on a nearby wall, and silently examines her body in the moonlight, noticing that faint scars from her kidnappings are still visible. She stares at her wrists. The small scars from ropes and chain cuffs are still visible if she looks closely. She flips her hands over, shutting her eyes as memories rise up. She shudders, nearly overwhelmed, and suddenly her husband is there, wrapping his arms around her. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. Stayne understands her, understands the pain and shame she sometimes still attaches to her scars. After all, he thinks as he holds his silently sobbing wife, he too has a tale for every scar he sports. He is still surprised sometimes when his wife calls him beautiful. But when she says it, he knows she is not just being kind. She means every word, and it makes him love her all the more.

She has finally finished crying, and he gently leads her over to their bed, lying next to her and gently kissing her.

"You are beautiful," he says gently, and she smiles.

"So are you," she answers, and he pulls her close, kissing her.

He knows that there are those at Court who cannot fathom why she fell in love with him, and sometimes he cannot quite understand it either. But, he thinks before she captures his lips in a passionate kiss, some things cannot be understood. They can only be felt.


	13. Chapter 13 Wishes Can Come True

Wishes Can Come True

Stayne sighed quietly, gazing up at the stars. In just a few moments, he would be home. He stroked Grey Star's flank, then urged him onward, eager to get home to his bed and his wife. He bought Grey Star to a halt as he noticed a star fall. He smiled at something Alice had told him once-in Overland, when someone saw a star fall they would make a wish, and hope it would come true. Stayne had found this very intriguing, and had silently decided that he would attempt it the very next time he saw a falling star. He watched the star fall, and uttered his wish.

The next thing he knew, he felt a strange jolt all over his body. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was a bit startling. He ran his hands up and down his body, making sure that nothing had been knocked off kilter, and sighed in relief when everything seemed to be in its proper place. 'What in Time was that?' he thought in bewilderment. He shook his head in slight bewilderment, and then rode on.

When he reached the cottage, he noticed that all the lights were out. He entered quietly, placing his sword on a peg near the door. He was about to turn and go to bed when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a sultry voice in his ear.

"Hello, my Lord." Alannah's voice was low, the dark brogue of her Outlandish, and Stayne gulped in desire. He gasped as she planted a feather light kiss on his neck, gently nipping him. She pressed against his back, and he was suddenly and painfully aware that she was naked under her dress. He gulped, and felt himself growing hard inside his trousers. She slid her hands up his shirt, tracing patterns on his flesh, and he groaned. He began to turn around, and she pinned him with surprising strength. "No. I'm not quite ready for you to turn around yet."

Stayne was about to respond, but then Alannah slid her hand further up his shirt, stroking every inch of him, and he groaned. "Alannah, please…"

She bit his throat, and then hissed in his ear, "Hush or you'll wake the children. Stay completely silent, Ilosivic." She gently nipped his ear, and he whimpered, but remained silent. "Good man. Now, I'm going to move on."

She slid her hands out from under his shirt, and he nearly whimpered in frustration at the loss. But then she began to unbutton his shirt, stroking his flesh with her fingers, and he gasped. He had never realized before how extremely talented his wife was, and it was driving him absolutely wild with desire.

Alannah finished unbuttoning his shirt, and then peeled it off, kissing his back. He groaned, arching towards her, and she smiled, and then licked his spine, traveling slowly downward to the small of his back. Stayne groaned.

"Can…I…turn…around…yet?" He panted. His erection was pressing painfully against his trousers, and the feel of Alannah's lips pressing against his bare back wasn't helping. He moaned in frustration as he heard her laugh quietly.

"No, you can't turn around yet. I'll tell you when, don't worry." She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades, and then gently nipped him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Then she bought her right hand down, stroking the growing bulge in his trousers, and Stayne saw fireworks. He gasped her name as she stroked him with just the tips of her fingers, making sure to touch every part of the fabric. She unhooked the first notch on his belt, and then stroked him again, and he groaned. The need to remain silent was important, he knew, but Oh Time how he loved what his wife was doing to him!

Alannah finished unbuckling his belt, and she carefully pulled it off him, and then unzipped his trousers, and Stayne gasped in relief and desire as his erection was freed. The gasp turned into a low cry as he felt Alannah's fingers stroking up and down his entire length. She gently squeezed his tip, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not shout her name. Instead, he pressed himself further into her hand, gasping in pleasure as she continued to stroke.

Alannah pressed herself tighter against his back, and Stayne drew a harsh breath. "Alannah, did you take your dress off?" He gasped, trying to turn and look at her glorious body. She laughed darkly, licking his ear.

"I did. It's pretty easy to take off one handed, especially if you're as….flexible….as I am. Now, no more talking." She ordered him, and he groaned, nodding.

Then she began kissing his neck as deeply as she could, sucking and biting hard. At the same time, she increased the movement of her hand on his erection, and Stayne saw stars. The cottage could have fallen down around their heads, and he wouldn't notice. Then Alannah began to move up and down his back, rubbing against him like a large cat, and he nearly lost it. He spoke her name in a low, almost worshipful voice, and was about to climax when she stopped stroking him. He gave a cry of frustration.

"Alannah….please….don't stop. Don't stop." He was practically begging, but he didn't care. His wife was driving him crazy, and he wanted more. "Alannah, please…" he whispered again. She bit his ear, and then said the words he had been waiting to hear.

"Turn around. Slowly."

Stayne turned, and gulped as he gazed at his wife. Her face was flushed with desire, and her glorious breasts were firm and hard. He began to reach for her, and she stayed his hand. "I said you could turn around. I didn't say anything about touching me. Besides, I'm not quite finished with my fun. So just…be patient."

Stayne frowned, but then she leaned forward, kissing his chest, and he gasped her name. She continued to move downward, and he watched, his eye glazing over with lust and desire as she knelt in front of him, her fingers slowly stroking every inch. She leaned forward, and gently licked him, at the same time continuing her stroking, and he gasped sharply. "Oh Alannah….Oh baby, please…" he whimpered, then gave a silent cry as she licked the underside of his shaft, gently cupping his balls in her hand, squeezing them gently but forcibly. "Oooohh….Alannah, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he whispered harshly. She looked up at him, and smiled wickedly.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm doing it? Now, hush." She swirled her tongue around his tip, and he shut his eye in pure ecstasy. Alannah continued to lick, lapping up the seed that leaked from his tip, and Stayne gasped. He looked down at her, and spoke in a low, pleading tone. "Alannah…please…I…want…"

She licked him, and he groaned. "What, Ilosivic? What do you want? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? Do you want to touch me? Do you want that?"

Stayne nodded eagerly, and she smiled, then reached up and took his hands, placing them on her breasts. "I love those long arms of yours." She whispered seductively, and Stayne grinned, squeezing her firm breasts.

"They do come in handy. Now, I believe you said something about taking me in your…Oooohh…" he groaned in pleasure as she drew him in, her tongue and lips moving in the most deliciously intoxicating rhythm. He gasped, and began to squeeze her breasts in time with her sucking. She moaned in her throat, and reached up, scratching his thighs. He responded by bucking forward, practically growling her name. He was about to climax when she released him, and he nearly screamed in frustration. "You…bloody…tease." He growled.

Alannah looked up at him, lust and desire in her eyes. "I want you inside me, Ilosivic."

Stayne didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her arms, yanked her to her feet, then turned and slammed her against the wall, kissing her harder than he ever had before. He reached down, and roughly parted her legs, then thrust into her as hard as he could. She threw her head back, giving a silent cry of pleasure as he moved inside her. She wanted to scream his name, but she knew she had to stay quiet, so she settled instead for focusing all her energies on love making.

Her climax was the most amazing she had ever felt, she would think later. But for now, her mind was blank. She had been taken to Heaven and back.

When Stayne climaxed, he managed to stay silent by plunging his tongue into her mouth and kissing her fiercely.

"I love you, Alannah. I love you so damn much, baby."

"I love you too, my gorgeous lord." she whispered. He gazed into her eyes. "I want you to take me to bed, and spend the rest of the night making love to me. What we just did-that was so amazing. I want more." She kissed him. "Give me more, my Lord."

Stayne swept her into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her onto the bed. "Whatever my Lady wishes, I shall do."

Hours later, they lay in each others' arms, exhausted. Stayne laughed quietly, and Alannah looked over at him, slightly confused. "What are you laughing at?"

He turned on his side, gently stroking her arm. "When I was coming home, I saw a falling star. Alice told me about wishing on stars, so I decided to make a wish, and it came true."

She smiled. "What did you wish for?"

He kissed her. "For my wife to give me a very nice welcome home. And for her to realize just how deeply and completely I love her."

Alannah kissed him. "She did, and she knows."

Stayne sighed in happiness, and silently vowed to keep a watchful eye out for the next falling star.


	14. Chapter 14 The Dark Knight

I am the dark knight, the one who stayed in the shadows,

Lurking, watching as a bloody tyrant enslaved the people.

Often, I would dream of the day when I would be allowed to

Show the Underlanders my true self.

I kept my true self hidden, and instead presented a

Violent and bloody façade, one that nearly destroyed me, sending me

Into exile and leaving me with no hope, a nobody,

Cast aside by the Underlanders like a worthless piece of garbage.

She saved me, bought back to me a feeling

That I had dreaded was long gone. My

Alannah. I am constantly thanking Time that

You came into my life, for you changed me.

No one else had looked beyond my surface until her, and for that I shall be

Eternally grateful.


	15. Chapter 15 A Passionate Potion

A Passionate Potion

_**Author's Note-As I promised, I am writing more Stayne/Alannah. The truth is, I simply like Alannah too much to stop writing her. (And it should come to no one's surprise that my newest fic is M) **_

Alannah and Mirana were in the kitchen at Marmoreal, busily working on a potion that would allow Underlanders to make the journey to Overland. Since the only way currently was drinking the vile tasting blood of the Jabberwock, they were quite eager to find a more palatable method. So far, however, they had been unsuccessful in their goal. That wasn't to say they hadn't made some rather interesting discoveries. Mirana had found that mixing gryphon's feathers with mock turtle tears, combined with a blue butterfly's wings, created a potion that turned her hair bright blue. Alannah had laughed herself silly at the sight of the blue haired monarch, which earned her a glare from Mirana. Luckily, the potion had not lasted too long, and Mirana's hair had quickly returned to its normal white.

Alannah slowly poured three drops of water into the vial in front of her. She had mixed a piece of the fur of a Gryphon, the head of a snap dragonfly, three petals from a rose (not a talking one, of course), and a pinch of thyme. These she had mashed together into a lumpy paste, which she then smoothed out and poured into the vial. As she poured the water in, she slowly stirred the potion, mixing all the ingredients. The potion turned a dark blue, and a strong, perfumed smell emanated from the vial. Alannah gagged quietly, but continued to stir. Once all the ingredients were completely blended, the smell faded to a rather nice floral scent. Alannah sniffed it, and sighed. Somehow she knew that this wasn't going to be a very effective transportation potion. She sighed, and began concocting a new one.

Stayne entered the kitchens, watching the progress. He walked over to Mirana, and bowed, speaking quietly. "Have you had any luck, Majesty?"

Mirana sighed, shaking her head. "No, but we have made some rather nice new healing potions, five new drinks, two forgetfulness potions, and one hair dye."

Stayne laughed. "Well, at least the time hasn't been a total loss." He walked over to Alannah, who was busy with her new attempt. She glanced at him, frowning.

"Who's watching the children?"

Stayne smiled. "Alice is. I wanted to come and check on your progress, so I asked her to watch them for the afternoon. What's this potion?" he asked, picking up the vial that contained the potion Alannah had just finished concocting.

She frowned at it. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. I haven't had a chance to…." She sighed as Stayne uncorked the bottle and took a humongous gulp, swallowing most of the contents. "Test it yet." she finished in slight annoyance. "You know, that was rather foolish of you. We have no idea what that potion is or what it does."

Stayne didn't answer her, and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened in slight alarm. His face was flushed, and he was breathing harshly. "Ilosivic? Are you alright?"

Stayne lifted his head and looked at her. His eye was blazing with lust, and he growled softly, advancing on her like a panther. She stood rooted to the spot, watching as he sauntered forward, his eye fixed on hers. He grabbed her waist, and yanked her into a hard, bruising kiss. He snaked his hand up her skirt and squeezed her thigh hard, growling in pleasure as he heard her yelp. He moved his lips to her throat, biting hard, and Alannah yelped again. "OW!"

Stayne spoke, his voice a harsh, guttural growl. "Need you. Need you now. Need my love."

Alannah mock glared at him. "First apologize for biting me so hard."

Stayne glared at her, and growled louder. "No. Sex first, then apologies."

Alannah sighed in pretend annoyance. "Very well." She turned to Mirana, frowning. "Will you please excuse me for a moment? My husband is being rather insistent."

Mirana laughed. "You are excused."

Alannah took Stayne's hand, leading him out of the kitchens and towards the nearest bedroom she could find. Her journey was a bit hampered by the fact that he kept trying to rip her dress off every few feet, and slamming her against the wall at every other step. Finally, they reached an empty bedchamber.

Stayne kissed her hard, reaching behind her to rip open the ties on her dress. He bought one hand around to her front, and yanked as hard as he could, tearing her dress off in one swift movement, leaving her clad only in her undergarments. He roughly kneaded her breasts, and she cried out in pleasure. He scooped her up, and carried her over to the bed, tossing her onto it. She looked up at him, moaning quietly as he quickly tore off his clothes. She let her fevered gaze rove down his body, from his wonderfully muscled chest, down to his taut stomach, and then down to…she gasped in amazement at the size of his erection, and growled in sheer desire.

Stayne pounced on her, kissing her as hard as he could, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth, sucking hard. She growled back at him, and dug her fingers into his shoulders, scratching with wild abandon. He responded by sliding his hand down her body and thrusting his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he could. The sheer force of it caused her to pull out of the kiss and scream his name. "Ilosivic!"

He growled darkly, and continued his ministrations. "Say my name again, love. Say it again."

Alannah cried in pleasure, and moaned his name. "Ilosivic! Oh Time, don't stop, please don't stop!" Her mind was blank. The only thing she knew was that her husband was pleasuring her more completely than he ever had before, and she wanted more of it.

Stayne thrust his fingers in and out of her, pressing hard against her clit. When he felt her climax building, he slowly increased his motions, and was rewarded with a glass shattering scream from Alannah. He watched as her body trembled from the sheer force of her climax, and then slowly withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. He slowly licked them clean, reveling in her delicious taste. Alannah watched, panting in desire, as he finished. He looked at her. "Delicious."

He moved down to her breasts, sucking and biting them eagerly, rolling each nipple around on his tongue, and she screamed his name once more.

Stayne continued to kiss down her body, biting and sucking every inch of her exposed flesh, leaving the marks of his teeth in many spots. When he reached her inner thigh, he bit hard, and she screamed in pleasure. He moved slowly up, licking and biting, and she grasped the bed sheets and growled.

He let his tongue rove around her inner thigh, kissing and licking her everywhere-except her dripping center. He could smell her arousal, and it was driving him wild, but he held back.

Alannah whimpered in frustration as Stayne continued to kiss her everywhere except where she wanted. "Ilosivic, please…"

Stayne smirked, licking her thigh slowly. "Please? Please what?"

Alannah moaned. "Kiss me….Kiss me."

Stayne laughed quietly. "I thought I was kissing you. Do you perhaps want me to kiss you in a certain spot?" Alannah whimpered, and he grinned. "Of course."

He moved slowly up her thigh. "Is this where you wanted me to kiss you?" She shook her head, her eyes closed, and he sighed. "Well then, I shall just have to try a different spot."

He gently pressed his lips against her center, flicking his tongue, and she opened her eyes and moaned. "Ooooohh…"

"Is this where you wanted me to kiss you?" He asked, smirking. Alannah moaned in response, and Stayne grinned. "Then I shall keep on kissing you."

He pressed his lips against her center, and began kissing her as deeply as he could, sliding his tongue in and out, and sucking hard on her clit. When she climaxed, he eagerly lapped up her juices, then slowly licked up what his mouth and tongue had failed to catch the first time.

He looked up at her, his eye blazing, and she met his gaze with an equally lustful one of her own. He swiftly moved upwards, and kissed her roughly. At the same time, he thrust himself into her as hard and as deeply as he could, and she shouted his name.

He moved inside her roughly, throwing caution and care to the wind. He was filled with an animalistic desire to possess Alannah completely, to extol his dominance over her.

Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, matching him move for move. She bit down hard on his shoulder, and he responded in kind. They kissed each other, and Alannah nearly sucked his tongue from its roots.

The bed, which had been shaking from the sheer force of their exertions, suddenly collapsed. Stayne and Alannah paused momentarily in slight shock, but upon finding that no harm had been done, immediately resumed their activities.

Hours later, they lay in each other's arms, panting hard. Stayne looked over at her. "I'm sorry I bit you in the kitchens."

Alannah smiled softly. "Apology very much accepted."

Stayne gently kissed her, and then moved so she could lie against his chest. She shut her eyes, muttering quietly under her breath.

Stayne looked at her, slightly confused. "What are you muttering?"

Alannah grinned wickedly at him. "I'm reciting the ingredients for that potion. I think it would be quite a nice thing to have on hand, don't you?"

Stayne's wicked smirk said it all.


	16. Chapter 16 Cooking Lesson

Cooking Lesson

Stayne stood in the kitchen of his cottage, a look of supreme hesitation and slight fear on his face. Alannah had finally decided that the time had come for him to learn how to cook. She had spoken in a tone that brooked no argument, and no matter what he did or how much he pleaded, she had been adamant. Stayne had reluctantly given in, and sullenly promised that he would let her teach him. She had given him a wicked smirk of satisfaction before dragging him into the kitchen. Now she turned to him, a slight smile on her face.

"We'll start with something simple. I'll teach you how to make tarts. How's that?"

Stayne shrugged. "That sounds fine, love. What do you want me to do first?"

Alannah laughed quietly. "First, get washed up. Then reach up in that cupboard above the stove and get me down the big blue bowl. That's what I always use for making tarts."

Stayne complied, and Alannah opened the cold cupboard, pulling out eggs, sugar, and raspberries, and then pulled out the bag of flour, setting all the items on the counter. She frowned at Stayne, who held the bowl in his hands. "Put that on the counter, please." He flushed in slight embarrassment, and set the bowl down. "Thank you, darling." Alannah said. "Now, please get the measuring cups. They're in the same cupboard." He did, and placed them in front of the bowl, then started to slowly inch his hand towards the open box of raspberries. Alannah spotted him, and swatted his hand as it hovered over the box. "No snitching, Ilosivic."

Stayne frowned at her, and she smirked. "We need the berries for the tarts, so no snitching!"

"Not even a little one?" he asked in a childish voice. Alannah sighed, shaking her head.

"No not even a…Ilosivic!" she scolded as he snatched a raspberry out of the box. Before she could react, he popped it into his mouth with a grin. She glared at him. "No. more. Snitching!"

Stayne sighed. "Very well, I promise not to snitch anymore. But I was just testing to make sure the raspberries were alright to eat."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Is that what you were doing?" At his nod, she sighed in slight annoyance. "Well, don't do any more testing, please."

He nodded guiltily, and she smiled. "Now, we can commence with the lesson. First, get out three eggs and crack them into the bowl."

He obeyed, and when he had finished, looked at her with pride. "All done." She came forward, and patted his hand. "Good boy. Now, hold out your hands."

He complied, and she reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful, and upended it onto his open palms. He jumped in surprise, glaring balefully at her. "Was that necessary, Alannah?"

She smirked at him. "Consider it payback for stealing that raspberry." He sighed.

"What do you want me to do next?"

She handed him a measuring cup. "Put two cups of flour in the bowl, then add a cup of sugar and mix everything together." She watched as he mixed the flour and sugar, and then began to stir the mixture with his hand. Alannah sighed, stopping him, and handed him a wooden spoon. "Use this, it's less messy."

She reached into the bag of flour, coating her hands liberally, and then turned to him. "How's it coming?"

He tilted the bowl toward her, a hesitant look on his face, and she grinned. "You're doing just marvelously, love. Next thing to do is add the raspberries."

She bought the box over, and gently pushed him away from the counter. "We can both mix the berries in together."

She grabbed a handful and tossed them into the bowl, then reached behind and took his hand, placing it in the bowl. "Now, just…follow my lead."

Stayne tried not to moan as their hands moved together, mixing the berries into the dough. It was an amazingly sensual feeling, and he could hear his breath quickening. He pressed himself against her, focusing all his energy on the movement and rhythm of their linked hands.

Alannah felt his breath hot against her neck, and bit her lip as a delicious shiver ran through her. She knew by the way he was pressed against her that he was becoming just as aroused as she was, but she was determined to finish with the lesson.

Then Stayne kissed her throat, and she felt herself wavering. "Ilosivic, we need to finish," she said breathlessly. Stayne kissed her again, and she groaned. "You…are….being rather distracting."

He smirked, and gently licked her throat. "I never realized something as simple as making tarts could be so… stimulating."

Alannah whimpered in pleasure, then turned her head and looked at him. "You are impossible, you know that?" she said in a mock angry tone.

Stayne nodded, and then kissed her deeply. "I know, and I am very sorry. I promise to behave until the tarts are in the oven."

She frowned at him, and then turned back to the bowl-just in time to see Stayne grab three raspberries from the box and pop them in his mouth.

"Ilosivic!"

He smirked at her.

Alannah sighed. Her husband could be quite childish at times, she thought with amusement. But, she thought with affection as she watched him slowly place the dough in the tart pan, she wouldn't want him any other way.


	17. Chapter 17  Dreams

Dreams

Alannah was sitting on the bench outside the cottage, watching as Michael and Katarina ran around the garden. Michael was just a few months shy of turning a year old, and he was already proving to have the same insatiable curiosity as his sister. More than once, Stayne and Alannah had been sure that their children were conspiring to drive them into an early grave. But neither of them would trade the life they now had for anything. Stayne especially was glad to be living a simple life with a woman he was still madly in love with, and children that never failed to amaze him with their antics.

Alannah looked down the path, watching as Stayne walked up it. She felt her heart beating harder at his approach. Even after all these years he could still send her heart fluttering in desire, and a mere smirk of his lips could cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She smiled at him as he walked up, sat next to her, and automatically pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips.

"How was your Patrol, love?" Alannah asked once he had finished greeting her. Stayne chuckled, watching as Michael toddled after a butterfly that had flown near him, and then answered her.

"It was fairly routine, but I had a rather interesting discussion with my Lieutenant. Apparently, he has dreams of becoming a great noble or lord, or some such thing like that. And do you know how he hopes to accomplish that?" Alannah shook her head, and Stayne laughed. "He says he's going to find an old noble lady and win his way into her heart, then he can enter into Society, and in that way he can be someone important."

Alannah snorted with laughter. "Well, he certainly has his life all figured out." She bit her lip in thought, and then looked over at Stayne. "Did you ever have dreams or aspirations like that?"

Stayne sighed. "I did. When I was younger, I used to dream about going off on grand adventures, fighting monsters, being a hero-the usual things that a boy dreams of. But after I was sent to Salazen Grum, my dreams became a bit more realistic. I realized that I would never be able to go on a grand adventure, because the Queen kept too good an eye on me. Then when I lost my eye, I came to believe that the biggest monster around was me, and none of the Courtiers did anything to discourage that thought. In point of fact, they were quite open their disgust of me." He paused, and quietly continued. "I think that's why I was so fascinated with Alice in her Um disguise. She didn't look at me like I was some horrid monster. You know I pinned her to the wall, right?" Alannah nodded, and Stayne smiled sadly. "I never loved her, you know. I won't deny I was a bit attracted to her because of her…largeness, but I was still haunted by the memories I had of you. Besides, even then it was rather clear that she and Tarrant were completely infatuated with each other."

Alannah nodded, leaning against him. Stayne kissed the top of her head, and she sighed in happiness.

Katarina ran up to them, holding a bunch of flowers in her hand. "Here, Momma. I picked you some pretty flowers." She pressed the bouquet into Alannah's hand. Alannah grinned, sniffing the lovely fragrance.

"Why, thank you Little Bit. But where's the flowers for Daddy?"

Katarina frowned. "Daddies don't get flowers, Momma! They give them."

Stayne gave a mock sigh of sadness. "I guess I'm not going to be getting any pretty presents from a lovely lady today. Oh well, then I guess the ladies don't need the presents I was going to give them."

Alannah grinned. "You brought presents? Where are they?"

Katarina jumped up and down in excitement. "Daddy, did you get me a present? Can I see it? Is it really big? Where is it?" She began to scan the garden, hoping to see a present materialize on the green grass. Stayne chuckled, and then looked down when he felt a tugging on his hand. Michael had toddled over. "Hello, lad. You want up?"

Michael held out his arms, and Stayne pulled him into his lap, and then stood up. "My Ladies, if you wish to see the presents, please follow us."

He led them into the cottage, then turned and looked at them, a serious expression on his face. "You both have to close your eyes, and no peeking."

Katarina and Alannah looked at each other, and then closed their eyes at the same moment. Stayne chuckled, and then pulled the first present out of his pocket, placing it in Katarina's hand. "Open your eyes, little bit."

She did, and squealed in delight at the small book, reading the words across the top-'Sketches'. "Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you!" She had recently developed a fascination with drawing, and would spend hours on end doodling.

Stayne hugged her. "I'm glad you like it, little one."

He stood in front of Alannah, and pulled the second present out, pressing it into her hand. "Open your eyes, my love."

Alannah opened them, and gasped in delight at the necklace that dangled from her fingers. The chain was a thin gold, and the dark blue pendant was in the shape of a heart. Then Alannah noticed something else-wrapped around the heart was a thin band of green. She looked at Stayne inquiringly, and he smiled.

"Tilt the necklace towards you, love."

She did, and laughed in amazement as the heart became a bright blue. "Ilosivic, it's beautiful."

Stayne gently took it, and placed it on her. "My heart was captured by a green eyed beauty, and has become the brighter for it."

He smiled gently at her. "Do you want to know what my dream is, love?"

She nodded, and he pulled her into a kiss. "This is. My life, the one I have with you, is the perfect dream come true."


	18. Chapter 18 Hounded

Hounded

"Please, Daddy? Pleeasssseee?"

Stayne sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and spoke as patiently as he could. "Katarina, I said no. Michael is still a baby."

Katarina pouted, her lip trembling. "But Daaadddyy! I promise to take care of it! Honest!"

Stayne leaned against the couch and took a deep breath. He should never have allowed Katarina to go and visit Bayard and Bielle. How was he supposed to know that Bielle's oldest bitch pup had just given birth? Bielle had been so proud of Bethany.

_Katarina quietly entered the kennel, smiling at Bayard and Bielle. Bielle smiled at her. "Hello, little human. Have you come to see Bethany's pups?" _

_Katarina's eyes widened, and she grinned. "She had puppies? Oooh let me see, please!" _

_Bielle smiled, and led Katarina to where Bethany lay. She gave a cry of delight at seeing the furry shapes pressed up against their Momma. "Oh….They're so cute! Will you let me have one?" _

_Bayard smiled. "Well, they still have a lot of growing to do, but once they're old enough, you may come and pick out just the pup you want. Just be sure to ask your parents." _

_Katarina grinned, and ran to the cottage. Her Momma wasn't there, but her Daddy was. 'Good', she thought 'He'll let me have a puppy.' _

Alannah entered the cottage, and Katarina ran up to her. "Momma! Guess what happened!"

Alannah grinned at her. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Bethany had puppies and they're really cute and small and furry and Bielle and Bayard said that when they get bigger I can pick one out and I promise to feed it and walk it and take care of it and everything so can I please, please, please, please, please have a puppy? Pleeasssseee?"

Alannah looked over at Stayne, who subtly shook his head. She sighed in understanding, and knelt in front of Katarina. "Have you asked Daddy?" Katarina frowned, and nodded. "And what did he say?"

Katarina pouted, looking at the floor, and spoke in a low tone. "He said that Michael was still a baby."

Alannah placed her hand under Katarina's chin, lifting her head up. "He's right. Sweetie, right now there's no way we can have a puppy in this cottage. Michael is still too young. He might hurt the puppy without meaning to."

Katarina sighed, and then brightened up. "What if the puppy stays in the Kennels? I could go and visit it every day!"

Alannah smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, Katarina. Tell you what. If you promise to take sole responsibility-to walk it, feed it, clean up after it-then you can have a puppy." She looked over at Stayne. "That seem fair to you, Ilosivic?"

Stayne grinned. "Why not?"

Katarina whooped in happiness and hugged her parents. "Thank you, thank you! I'm going to go tell Bethany that I can have one of her puppies!"

She ran out of the cottage. Alannah shook her head in amusement and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Stayne. He looked over at her. "Do you think she's old enough for such a big responsibility?"

Alannah nodded. "I do. Besides, I know you. Katarina would have broken your resolve quickly enough." She giggled at Stayne's indignant expression.

Three months later, Katarina became the proud owner of Badger.


	19. Chapter 19 How Do I Love Thee?

How Do I Love Thee?

'Ten years,' Stayne thought to himself. He couldn't quite believe it. It had been ten years since he met Alannah. Ten years since his life and heart had been saved by a tall, green eyed, red haired beauty. Ten years since he had finally been set free from the clutches of the Red Queen. He was determined to give his wife an anniversary that she would never forget. To that end, he recruited Alice and Tarrant, asking them to meet him in the Barracks. They arrived, and Alice spoke first, slightly confused.

"Why did you want to see us, Ilosivic?"

Stayne smiled, looking at Alice. "I need your help with planning a surprise for Alannah. Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary, and I want everything to be perfect. Alice, you are going to have to keep her away from the cottage for the entire day. Tarrant, do you think you can make her something?" Tarrant looked thoughtful, and then grinned madly.

"I can make her a beautiful dress. What is her favorite color?"

Stayne grinned. "Blue. You'll have to keep it a surprise, you know." Tarrant nodded solemnly. Stayne chuckled quietly, and then looked at his two conspirators. "Now, not word one to Alannah. I want her to be completely surprised."

They shook hands, and went their separate ways.

The next morning, Alice came to the cottage, and ignoring Alannah's protests, dragged her and the children out. Alannah sighed, glaring in mock anger at her. "Did my husband put you up to this?" She had awoken to find Stayne gone, but had not thought anything of it-he would often leave very early to patrol. Now, though, a niggling suspicion was playing at the back of her mind. "He's plotting something, and you're helping him."

Alice adopted a look of surprised innocence. "Alannah, I just want to spend some time with my best friend. Honest."

Alannah rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." Alice grinned.

"Well, what should we do first?"

Meanwhile, Stayne and Tarrant were busy as well. Stayne had returned to the cottage as soon as he got the word from Tarrant that Alice had managed to get Alannah out, and now he began to prepare the cottage for his surprise. He went into their garden and plucked ten blue irises, and tied one to the front door knob, and the others in various locations through the cottage. The last he tied to the bedpost. He smiled as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, grinning at Tarrant. "Do you have the dress?"

Tarrant nodded. "I do." He bought the dress from behind his back, and Stayne's jaw dropped.

"Uhhh…Tarrant…that's…kind of short and…revealing." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "Very nice."

Tarrant grinned back, and then handed the dress over. "I thought you would like it. Happy Anniversary, by the way."

"Thank you."

Stayne laid the dress on the bed, and then grinned as he heard the unmistakable sound of Alannah returning to the cottage. He hid in the shadows, waiting for the right moment.

Alannah sighed as she arrived home. It had been a very busy day, and she had been most grateful when Alice offered to watch her children for the night. She paused as she approached the door, noticing something tied to the handle. She gasped as she realized it was a blue iris, and she untied it, noticing the note pinned to it.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." _

She walked into the cottage, and immediately noticed another iris tied behind the door, and eagerly untied it, reading the note.

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__  
__My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

Alannah's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and she began to hunt for more irises. She soon found a third on the arm of the couch.

Another was tied to her chair-

_I love thee to the level of everyday's _

Alannah sobbed in happiness as she gathered the irises together. She noticed four laid out on the table, and quickly gathered them together.

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
__I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; __  
__I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
__I love thee with a passion put to use_

She smiled through her tears as she realized she was being led towards the bedroom. Sure enough, an iris was tied to the knob.

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__  
__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose _

She went into the bedroom, and gasped at the dress laid out on the bed-and sure enough, an iris lay on top of it. She picked it up, and read the final note.

_With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, __  
__Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,_

She turned as she heard Stayne speak.

"I shall but love thee better after death."

He walked over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

Alannah laughed through her tears. "Ilosivic, I…" She looked over at the dress, then back at him. "Is that my present?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "That's one of them. I have something else in mind right now, though."

Alannah giggled as he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. He swept the dress to the floor, and gently placed her on the bed. He kissed her deeply. "Now, shall we celebrate a very successful marriage?"

Alannah nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Stayne grinned. "As My Lady commands." He kissed her, and then slid his hands down her body, finding the ties of her dress. He slowly untied them, stroking her back through her shift, and she gasped. Stayne slowly pulled her dress off, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. Alannah gasped, moaning in ecstasy.

They undressed each other slowly, savoring and tasting every bit they could. Stayne stroked and licked her, and she gave a guttural moan of pleasure.

He entered her slowly, almost reverently, and their cries mingled as they climaxed.

Stayne moved so he was lying next to her, and pulled her into his arms. He was looking forward to ten more years with his green eyed beauty.


	20. Chapter 20 A Rough Knight

A Rough Knight

Alannah sighed happily as she noticed Stayne coming up the walk. She grinned wickedly, and made sure everything was in readiness. The bed was strewn with perfume, she had put the children to sleep hours before, and a fine dinner was sitting in the oven waiting.

She ran quickly to the mirror, smiling at her appearance. She was wearing the dress Tarrant had made for her-and nothing else. It clung to her curves, nicely showing off her rather shapely legs. She reached under the bed, and pulled out her hidden weapon-a small bottle of the love potion she had made. She uncorked it, and took a gulp-shivering as she felt it take affect. She licked her lips, and grinned wickedly as she heard the door open.

Stayne walked in, looking around. "Alannah? Where are you?" He heard a sound, and turned around. His jaw dropped. She was standing in the door of the bedroom, and it took one glance for him to realize that she was completely naked under her dress. He let his eye rove up and down her glorious body, and felt himself growing hard. He began to move towards her, but she held her hand up. "Wait there, Ilosivic."

Alannah sauntered out of the bedroom, her eyes fixed on his. She spoke in a low, seductive voice. "I'm not anywhere, My Lord. I'm right here. I've been waiting for you for a while."

Stayne watched, frozen, as she walked up to him. She reached out and stroked his face, then moved down to his shirt, growling in eager anticipation as she moved downwards. When she reached his trousers, she ghosted her fingers across his growing bulge, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She purred happily, and stroked more firmly. Stayne gasped louder.

Alannah slid her hand up his back slowly. When she reached his waist, she suddenly grinned evilly, and then yanked him forward into a kiss that left him panting. At the same time, she lifted one leg and hooked it around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, supporting her, and she hooked her other leg around him, slipped her hands up his shirt, and roughly scratched his back. He growled in his throat, and scratched her shoulders.

Alannah yelped in slight pain as he slammed her hard against the wall. But then he moved his lips to her throat, biting and sucking hard, and she moaned in pleasure. She bent her head, and bit hard at his throat, and Stayne growled in pleasure.

They made their way into the bedroom, and fell on the bed, kissing and biting each other. Alannah looked at Stayne, and grinned wickedly, then flipped him over onto his back, pinning him hard against the bed. She kissed him roughly, then took his shirt in her fists and tore it off. Stayne shut his eye, moaning in pleasure.

Alannah nipped at his bare chest, and then slowly licked him, using only the tip of her tongue. He groaned, and then gasped harshly as she began to bite, at the same time sucking hard on his flesh, leaving bruises.

Stayne tried to reach for her, but she had him pinned. She looked up at him, a wickedly seductive smirk on her lips. "Let me have my fun first."

He gulped, nodding. She smirked, and then continued her journey downward. When she reached his trousers, she licked his erection through the fabric, swirling her tongue around the tip, and he gasped her name. She nipped gently at him, and he moaned.

Alannah unhooked his belt swiftly, then grabbed his trousers and yanked them off, tossing them to the floor. She took hold of his throbbing erection, squeezing gently but forcibly, and he cried out in sheer pleasure.

Alannah moved downward and licked him roughly, smirking when she heard him groan her name. She flicked her tongue slowly over his tip, speaking in her Outlandish brogue.

"You like what I'm doing to you?"

Stayne could barely speak, but he managed to gasp out an answer. "Uh huh."

Alannah smiled. "Good. I enjoy pleasing you, husband."

Stayne was about to try and formulate a reply when she drove all thought out of his head by taking him into her mouth, sucking fiercely on him. He shouted her name, writhing and gasping in sheer ecstasy. Her tongue, lips, and teeth were working on him in the most decadently wonderful way. She reached up, and roughly scratched his thighs, eliciting another sharp gasp from him. He suddenly gave a harsh cry as he climaxed.

Alannah swallowed his seed, and then slowly released him. She looked at him, and slowly licked her lips. "Delicious."

Stayne was panting hard. Alannah smirked. "I hope I didn't wear you out, Ilosivic."

He mock glared at her, and then grabbed her shoulders, yanking her up to him, and kissed her roughly. "No chance, wife. You see, now it is my turn to please you."

Alannah whimpered in pleasure as Stayne flipped her onto her back. He started to tear her dress off, and she stopped him, frowning. "I happen to like this dress. Please don't tear it."

He sighed in mock annoyance. "Very well." He slid his hands slowly up her back, and carefully undid the ties. He peeled her dress off, going at a leisurely pace, kissing and biting every inch of her exposed flesh, and she groaned. When her dress was completely off, he slid his hands down her body, pausing to give her breasts a firm squeeze, flicking the nipples roughly with his thumbs. Alannah arched her back, gasping his name.

Stayne kissed her fiercely. The alluring scent of her arousal floated up to him, and he swiftly moved downward and licked her roughly, tasting her juices. Alannah moaned his name.

Stayne slid his tongue inside her center, swirling it about. He placed his lips against hers, and swiftly found her clit, sucking fiercely. He bit gently on it, and Alannah gave a glass shattering scream of pleasure and climaxed.

Stayne slowly brought her down from her peak, and moved up her body. He kissed her, and she moaned in pleasure as she felt him enter her.

They moved together, slowly at first, but then more swiftly, and Stayne felt himself teetering at the edge of a precipice. He let himself fall over the edge and into sheer decadent bliss. He climaxed, groaned, and climaxed again.

By the time it was over, they were both panting, and Alannah had lost count of how many times she had climaxed. She fell back against the pillow, exhausted, and looked over at Stayne. "That was…"

He nodded. "It was." He looked over at her, a slightly bemused look on his face. "If I may ask, why were you so…energetic?"

She grinned wickedly. "I made some more of that potion. You see, I found out that I enjoy a rough night a lot more if I have a rough Knight to spend it with."

Stayne groaned at the terrible pun.


	21. Chapter 21 Users Manual For Stayne

USERS MANUAL FOR ILOSIVIC STAYNE-SPECIAL EDITION

Thank you for purchasing this Special Edition Ilosivic Stayne. In this manual, you will be given instructions on his use and care, as well as how to deal with common Trouble Shooting problems.

This Special Edition Stayne comes with the following-

One (1) black cape.

Two (2) black gloves

One (1) Red/Black Striped Shirt

Two (2) eye patches-One red, one black.

One (1) pair black trousers.

One(1) Chest Armor piece

Sword.

Optional Accessories-Dagger.

Assembly Instructions-

The first thing you should do upon opening the package is to assure yourself that all the contents have arrived safely. However, it is not advised that you poke your Stayne, as he can be quite sensitive, and will most likely try to arrest you for 'unlawful seduction.'

This quick checklist will save time and trouble when it comes time to assemble your Stayne.

Are all the parts labeled correctly? If somehow they got mixed up in transit, just remember-The head bone's connected to the neck bone, and so on and so forth.

Do you have all the tools needed? You will need-scissors (to open the various packages), a screwdriver, and three AA batteries.

Do you have a clean space to assemble your Stayne?

If you have all those, proceed with the assembly.

Step 1-Open all packages, and check that all parts are clean and in proper order.

Step 2-The Special Edition Model is Easy-Assembly. All you have to do is snap the pieces together. They only fit one way, so don't try to force anything. If you find that a piece is not fitting, try reversing it.

Step 3-Once assembly is complete; flip the Stayne model over on its back. You will see a small box. This is the battery compartment. Use the screwdriver to open it, and then insert the batteries.

Step 4-Locate the switch, which is right under Stayne's left ear. The switch has three settings-

Setting One-Off.

Setting Two-Active. This setting is for those times you want a more…energetic Stayne. Warning-Overuse of this setting may cause the model to turn itself off. If that happens, wait a few hours, and then attempt reactivation.

Setting Three-Dormant, aka Sleep Mode.

Step 5-Enjoy your very own Stayne!

FAQs and Troubleshooting.

_I have a Hatter model. Is there anyway I can make the Stayne model compatible_?

Yes. The Special Edition Stayne has a special switch that you can add on. This was an accessory that was not available in previous editions, but due to popular demand it was added.

_What about the Iracebeth model that I recently purchased? _

No. In fact, it is the advice of the manufacturer that you keep these two models as far away from each other as possible, unless you want to wake up to find your Iracebeth model has been violently disassembled.

_I have a strange urge to keep the Stayne model unclothed. Is this normal_?

It is very normal.

_My Stayne model frequently spouts nonsense poems and says strange words I've never heard before-words like 'slithy' and toves'. Should I be concerned_?

No. It is likely your Stayne model has been equipped with book knowledge-after all, he did first appear in a book. An easy way to solve these problems is to familiarize yourself with the book.

Trouble Shooting.

_**I recently ordered my Stayne model from your Company. However, I am not sure if I got the right model. He has a sword, but does not speak. He also has a tendency to try and yank out my hair. **_

You have accidently received the Anthony/Thin Man model. You can either keep him (just be sure to tie up your hair) or send him back to the Company in the original package for a full and complete refund.

_**I think there is something wrong with my purchase. My Stayne keeps asking about someone named 'Socrates', and seems more than slightly obsessed with finding rats. As I am not fond of rats, this is not endearing me to him much. **_

You have received the 'Willard' model. This mistake was likely made in shipping. If you are not ready to share your house/apartment/whatever with a Rat Horde, it is our advice that you deactivate and return the model at the earliest possible moment.

**REMEMBER-THE STAYNE MODEL ONLY HAS ONE EYE. **

Once again, thank you for your purchase, and it is our hope that you continue to be a good customer of ours.

The Wool and Water Company

42 Carroll Lane

Underland


	22. Chapter 22 A Bloodless Battle

A Bloodless Battle

Stayne walked into the main hall of Marmoreal, heading for the throne room. He had recently returned from Patrol, and was going to give his report to Mirana. He noticed a movement, and he turned, eye widened in horror as he beheld the woman headed for him. He looked around in desperation, hoping to find an escape, but none was present. He was trapped. He sighed in exasperation, and cursed under his breath. He had never come across a more annoying and exasperating woman. Not even Iracebeth had driven him this crazy. He was on the verge of simply running away when the bane of his thoughts came into view, simpering and sighing at him.

"Vicky! Sweetie, I've been looking all over for you!"

Stayne shuddered in revulsion at his nickname. "Lady Ellen, I have told you numerous times that my name is pronounced with a Ch sound. I-lo-si-vich! I have also told you that I…am…MARRIED. So please, Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Lady Ellen Seagram frowned. She had arrived at the White Court three weeks ago, and had immediately developed a rather large infatuation with Stayne. Upon being told that he was married, and also that he was very much in love with his wife, she had merely scoffed. "There is not a man born that I have not yet been able to snare. Just you watch me, and soon enough I'll have him in my clutches. He's the same as every other man."

With that statement, she immediately began a campaign to seduce Stayne away from Alannah. Unfortunately, she was unable to see just how disastrous said campaign really was. Stayne reacted to her not so subtle flirting with disgust. He had glared at her in quiet rage, and spoke softly. "My Lady, if you are attempting to seduce me away from my wife, then I must tell you now that you will be unsuccessful. So it is my advice that you give up what is surely a lost cause."

Unfortunately for him, she had completely ignored this rather sound piece of advice, and he soon came to dread her presence. She was constantly at Marmoreal, and would shadow him whenever he came to give Mirana his Patrol report, sighing and batting her eyelashes. Then, she started calling him 'Vicky', despite his constant corrections. She would latch onto his arm, and talk to him in a giggling, breathy voice, while he did his level best to not slap her silly.

Now she sniffled, and looked at him in what she fancied was reproach. "But Vicky, darling, I have so much that I can offer you. I mean, really, you must be tired of the same old thing over and over."

Stayne clenched his fists and was about to answer her when another person answered instead.

"Funny, I never thought of myself as an old thing."

Lady Ellen spun around. Alannah was leaning against the wall, glaring daggers at her. Stayne breathed a sigh of relief. "You are a welcome sight, love."

Alannah smiled grimly at Stayne. "I had heard rumors that Lady Ellen was attempting to steal you, but I honestly never realized that she would be doing such a blatantly poor job of it."

Lady Ellen scoffed. "I will have you know that the last three husbands I've had were all happily married men-until they met me. So you see, Lady Stayne, I am very good at getting what I want. And what I want is your husband. You may as well just accept the fact. Sooner or later, he will throw you over like an old tea tray."

Alannah snorted in laughter. "You know, bragging that you're nothing but a home wrecker is not really a good idea. As for the rest of your rather grave misgivings, I must inform you that you are tragically mistaken in everything you say. Ilosivic and I have been together, in love, and married for ten years, and we have yet to grow tired of each other."

Alannah walked up to Lady Ellen, and spoke in a dangerously soft voice. "Now, I want you to listen, because I do not intend to repeat myself. Stay away from my husband. Because if I so much as hear a rumor that you are trying to seduce him, or if you continue fawning after him, you will regret it."

Lady Ellen waved her hand in dismissal. "I've heard that argument before. I even had one lady that told me her husband would never leave her. He became my third husband. So do you really believe that your beloved Ilosivic is any different?"

Alannah shook her head. "I see that subtlety is not going to do the trick with you. Very well. To answer your question, I know he's different. You see, he loves me. Not you. Me. And I can assure you that he will never love you."

Stayne nodded in fervent agreement, glaring at Lady Ellen. "I have been in love with Alannah for years. I am not about to throw away a happy marriage and wonderful life for a high class whore like you!"

"HIGH CLASS WHORE?" shrieked Lady Ellen in outrage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Alannah smirked. "I guess it's hard when the truth is revealed, isn't it? Because that is what you are, Lady Ellen. You paint yourself up prettily enough, but under the surface you are no better than a shilling whore."

She poked her finger in Lady Ellen's ribs, speaking calmly. "I'm a very patient woman. However, if you keep insisting that my husband is going to suddenly give me up for you, I will use my skills in potion making to create something that will turn you into a duck!"

Stayne snorted in laughter. "Why a duck?"

Alannah shrugged, grinning widely. "Why not?" She glared at Lady Ellen.

"He is mine. He has twice saved me from kidnapping, torture, and near death. He has fought the Boojum with me. He has killed my kidnappers, defended me against slander, and braved the Domain of the Unicorn to save my life. Not to mention the fact that he has been loyal to me for ten years. Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

Stayne chuckled quietly at the look of consternation on Lady Ellen's face. He grinned as he realized a sure fire way to prove to her that he would never fall into her claws. He walked over to Alannah, and yanked her into a deep, passionate kiss. She caught onto his scheme, and kissed him back just as eagerly.

The last thing they heard was the sound of sobbing as Lady Ellen ran from the palace.

Three weeks later, Lady Ellen latched onto another young Lord. Stayne and Alannah breathed a sigh of relief, and thanked Time that for once, they had fought a bloodless battle.


	23. Chapter 23 Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

Stayne gaped in amusement at Alannah, and then shook his head in slight disbelief. "You want to do what?"

She sighed, and then grinned. "I want to play hide and go seek. The Main Garden has some great hiding places, and it's such a fun game."

Stayne frowned. "I don't know how to play, Alannah."

She giggled, hands to her mouth. "Oh. Well, it's quite simple. Alice taught me. She said she used to play it all the time when she was a little girl. You're it, and you have to find a tree, cover your eye and count to a hundred. I hide, and you have to find me. My goal is to get back to the tree before you find me. If I do that, I win-then you get to hide and I get to seek."

Stayne laughed. "It sounds easy enough. What happens if I catch you before you reach the tree? Do I get a special prize?" he asked, eye raised in a smirk. Alannah rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Behave. Now, my advice is to find a nice tree." She stopped in front of a large oak, and grinned. "This one will do nicely. Start counting, love."

Stayne smirked at her, then shut his eye and began counting. "One. Two…Three…." Alannah giggled, and then ran off, looking for the perfect hiding place. She briefly considered climbing a tree and hiding in the branches, but realized that her dress could easily become entangled-and besides, she wanted to find the perfect hiding spot. She found it a moment later-a clump of bushes had grown wild, and spread over the garden path. She crouched down, and grinned when she saw an opening just large enough to get through. She muscled her way through, and crouched down at the far side. The bushes had grown in a ring, and she was completely surrounded by green. She lay on her stomach, unworried about her dress (it was one of her everyday ones, and she had never had any qualms about getting dirty) and peeked through a small opening, watching with bated breath. She caught movement, and noticed Stayne coming down the path. Alannah held her breath, staying as still and quiet as she could, biting back the giggles that threatened to erupt.

Stayne finished counting, and then opened his eye, looking around. He looked down at the path, and grinned as he found the unmistakable sign of shoe prints. They were headed north, and were fresh. He set off down the path, finding more evidence of Alannah-but, he reflected, not as much as he had thought. She was rather good at hiding her tracks. Suddenly, he spotted a clump of bushes ahead, and from them came the unmistakable sound of suppressed giggles. He grinned, and stealthily crept forward, then looked down into the opening between the bushes. Alannah was lying on her stomach in the dirt, her body shaking in silent laughter.

Stayne cleared his throat loudly, and she looked up, shrieking in shock and surprise. He grinned at her. "Hello."

She shrieked again, then vaulted to her feet, and giggled at him. "Catch me if you can!" With that, she jumped over the bush, and took off down the path, her long hair flying out behind her. Stayne groaned, then began running after her. He had forgotten how fast she could run. Even having two children had not slowed her down at all. He suddenly got an idea, and went off the path, heading towards where he was certain she would end up.

Alannah ran down the garden path, not daring to look behind her. She was sure that her husband was right on her heels, and she wanted to drag the chase out for as long as she could. She turned a corner, and collided with something large and solid. She staggered, and the large something steadied her, and then whispered in her ear.

"Caught you."

Stayne grinned at the look of childish consternation that came over Alannah's face at the realization that she was well and truly caught. She opened her mouth to protest, and he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Alannah melted into his embrace, sighing happily, and kissed him back. He swept her up, and carried her off the path, lying her down on the soft grass.

He smirked at her. "I caught you before you made it to the tree, and I'm claiming my prize."

And claim it he did.


	24. Chapter 24 A is For Alice

**A** is for Alice, who grew small and then BIG,  
**B **is for Baby turned into a pig.

**C** is for Cheshire, the Cat with the grin.  
**D** is for Duchess, who's ugly as sin.

**E** is for Eaglet who ran in the Race,  
**F** is a Flower with a very odd face.

**G** is for Gryphon who danced the Quadrille,  
**H** is for Hatter who asked an odd Riddle.

**I** is for Insects with very odd ways,  
**J** is for Jam served on alternate days.

**K** is for Knave, who stole the Queen's tarts,  
**L** is for Lion with no crown, but with smarts.

**M** is for March Hare, The Hatter's mad friend,  
**N** is for Nonsense we hope will not end.

**O** is for Outgrabe, a very strange noise,  
**P** is for Plum Pudding with suety voice.

**Q** is for Queens, both Red, White and Heart  
**R** is for Rabbit who gave Alice a start.

**S** is for a silly and a marvelous dream,  
**T** is for Tarts with berries and cream.

**U** is for Unicorn, fighting the Lion,  
**V** cannot be rhymed, so I'll leave it lyin.

**W** is for Wonderland, that's just down a Hole,  
**X** is for Xciting and Xtraordinary. That's All.

That's all for this poem,  
And for all the mad creatures,  
Wonderland knows they have very strange features!  
There may be more wonders and I gladly would show them-  
But you see, my dear readers-I simply don't know them.


	25. Chapter 25 Memoria in Aerternia

**Memoria in Aeterna**

_**Note-This was my very first fan fiction, so it is slightly unpolished. It's based on the *original* draft script-I wrote it before I saw the movie, so some things are naturally different. **_

Tarrant took a sip of his tea, gazing sadly over the rim of the cup at Thackery, who was singing over and over. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat, how I wonder where you're at.", he sang in a harsh, disjointed voice. Tarrant briefly considered asking him to stop, but he knew that such a request more often than not would be ignored. He settled instead for watching his friend. Thackery had not always been like this, he reminded himself. He gripped his tea cup tighter and allowed his mind go back to happier times. He remembered what Thackery had been like then. So full of energy and just as happily mad as every citizen in Underland. He laughed softly at a memory. Thackery had shown up at his house one day with two sticks of straw stuck in his hair. When Tarrant had asked him why he had done that, Thackery's reply was typical. "Why not?" he had replied and Tarrant had grinned, knowing that he wasn't going to get a better answer. It had been Thackery that had helped him so when Alice first appeared. They both had taken an insane joy in confounding and confusing the poor girl. When she had left in a huff, they had looked at each other and burst out laughing. When he had been called as a witness in Ilosivic's Trial, Thackery had been right there with him. True, his outbursts didn't help too much, but he was grateful for the support.

Tarrant sighed sadly. All might have been well if not for the War. That changed everything. Tarrant and Thackery had been so sure that the White Army could win. After all, they had the White Knight to fight for them. The White Knight was already legendary amongst the soldiers of the White Army. He was supposed to be the most courageous soldier that Underland had ever seen. He had faced and vanquished foes time and again, and was said to wield the greatest weapon of all-the Vorpal Sword.

Tarrant chuckled grimly to himself. How different things had turned out. The Knight, so brave and bold in legend, had turned out to be nothing but a coward. Tarrant would never forget the Horrevendush Day.

_Mirana and Iracebeth had agreed to a Duel of Champions. The White Knight had stridden confidentially forward, armor glinting in the sun, and Vorpal Sword flashing. He exuded an aura of steely determination. Then Iracebeth had revealed her Champion. The Jabberwock. The soldiers of the White Army had cried out in terror and despair as their Champion lost his nerves. The Sword fell to the ground, and the Jabberwock made swift work of the once brave Knight. Tarrant could not believe his eyes. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't happening, but the screams and cries of the White Soldiers changed his mind. He began frantically looking around for his friend. 'Thackery can't have gone far, 'he thought. "I have to make sure he's alright." But then he realized that there was someone even more important in danger. Mirana. If he didn't get her out swiftly, she would be dead. He made a vow to himself that once Mirana was safe, he would return for Thackery._

When he had returned to the battlefield, he had seen a sight that would continue to haunt his dreams. The land, once fertile and rich, had been scorched to rubble by the searing flames of the Jabberwock. But worst of all were the charred, blackened, and bloody remains of soldiers. Thackery stood in the midst of the carnage, his eyes blank with terror and insanity. Tarrant had to forcibly drag him from the field. From that day on, his friend had never been the same. The trauma had twisted him into someone Tarrant barely knew. He vowed that one day that Iracebeth and her pet would pay for destroying his friend's mind so utterly.

Thackery suddenly stopped singing, and fixed his gaze at something just behind Tarrant's left shoulder. He picked up a large teapot decorated with flowers, and with a wild yell through it as hard as he could. Tarrant sighed, and swiftly moved to the right as the pot went sailing past him to crash against a nearby tree. He had become quite good at dodging tea pots.


	26. Chapter 26 Robe of Black Silk

Robe of Black Silk

_**Author's Note-Inspired by a picture of Stayne in a black robe that I saw. (Full credit goes to my friend Abducted for first posting the picture online. Therefore, I dedicate this tale to her.)**_

Stayne crouched down, fumbling at the clasps of his trunk. He winced as the rusty hinges slowly squalled open, and blinked against the dust that flew out. Clearly, the trunk had not been opened in a long time. Stayne smiled ruefully. He had been surprised when Mirana had called him into the Throne Room to tell him that she had something from his days at Salazen Grum. He had wondered exactly what it could have been, and gone to see, full of curiosity, and seen the dark black trunk that had held his books, clothes, and other memorabilia. Mirana smiled at him.

"I thought maybe you would like to have this back. I sent a few of the soldiers to Salazen Grum to bring it back."

Stayne had thanked her, and dragged his trunk back to the cottage. Alannah was in the gardens, gathering more herbs. Michael and Katarina were spending the day with Alice and Tarrant.

He reached into the trunk, and pulled out a wrapped package. It was bulky, but soft. Stayne frowned at it, wondering what he had decided to wrap up. He tore the package open, and something black and silky slithered onto the floor. Stayne picked the something up, and smiled. It was his robe. He gently ran his fingers along the arms, marveling at how silky it felt. The robe had a layer of dust on it, but the colors were still as rich and deep as they had been when he first bought it all those years ago. He had found it in a small clothing shop in Witzend while on a Patrol, and had been drawn to its texture and colors. It was made of silk, but was also surprisingly warm. He had immediately purchased it from the shop owner, who had seemed somewhat in awe that the Knave of Hearts was deigning to spend money at his poor establishment.

Stayne had quickly come to love his robe, wearing it whenever he could. He especially loved wearing it during the cold Underland winters, as Iracebeth refused to have the castle heated. Stayne was not as sensitive to cold as some others-a consequence of spending a lot of time out of doors-but he still preferred to stay nice and warm whenever he could.

He was also careful to never let Iracebeth see him in the robe, knowing instinctively that it would only add fuel to her already raging lust. The fact that he often wore nothing but the robe also added to his caution.

'But now', he thought in wicked amusement, 'There is someone who would love to see me in this…and only this.'

With that thought, he swiped as much dust off the robe as he could, then shed his clothes, wrapping the robe around his tall frame. He smoothed out the wrinkles, and cinched the robe loosely around his waist. He examined himself in the mirror, and grinned wickedly. He then heard the cottage door opening, and smiled. 'Time to set the trap,' he thought with wicked glee.

Alannah entered the cottage, arms full of herbs. She gave a cursory glance at the trunk in the middle of the floor, briefly wondered where it had come from, deposited the herbs on the table, and looked around for Stayne.

"Ilosivic?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Right behind you, love."

She turned, ready to ask him about the trunk, and found herself unable to speak. He was leaning against the bedroom door, a wicked smirk on his face. Her eyes roved over the robe he was wearing, and she moaned as she realized that that was all he was wearing. The small part of her brain that wasn't busy drooling over the amazingly sexy sight briefly wondered why she had never seen him in that lovely article of clothing before.

Stayne sauntered forward, his eye locked on hers. He reached her, and gently took her hand, placing it on the front of his robe. "Touch." He instructed in a soft voice.

Alannah ran her fingers up and down the robe, gasping at how soft it felt. She moved to the arms, and moaned in anticipation.

Stayne crushed her to him, kissing her as passionately as he could. Alannah pressed herself eagerly into him, reveling at the feeling of the silk pressed against her dress. She gasped suddenly as she realized that the robe had come open a bit in the front, and then grinned wickedly as she felt Stayne's erection pressing against her. She retaliated by rubbing herself against him, communicating her eagerness.

Stayne's head was spinning with desire, but he managed to take Alannah's hand and place it on the loose knot that held his robe together. "Untie." He whispered in a lust-drugged voice. She obeyed him, and the robe gaped open. She caressed him, and he responded by sliding his fingers up her dress and pressing against her soaked panties. He gently pushed the fabric aside, and slid his fingers deep inside her. Alannah gave a guttural growl of pleasure.

Stayne realized vaguely that they weren't going to make it into the bedroom. He felt ready to burst, and from the rather delectable moans his wife was making he knew she felt the same way. He picked her up, placing her on the table, and she moaned in eager anticipation once more.

In one swift movement, he had her panties off and her dress hiked up around her thighs. She opened up for him, and he gave an audible cry of relief as he entered her, his robe brushing against her flesh.

Alannah shut her eyes in pure ecstasy as he moved inside her. She could feel the silk of his robe brushing against her in time with his slow, eager thrusts, and she groaned at the delicious sensation, and then cried aloud as she felt herself climaxing. Stayne followed a few moments later with his own climax.

He sighed happily, and gently kissed her throat. "Marvelous."

Alannah groaned. "Yes." She looked sideways at him. "By the way, where did the robe come from?"

Stayne chuckled. "Souvenir from Salazen Grum, actually. It's one of the few things I owned that I really liked. And before you ask, Iracebeth never saw me in it."

Alannah grinned. "Good."

Stayne laughed, and then kissed her. "However, I plan on letting you see me in it quite a lot."

Alannah giggled wickedly.


	27. Chapter 27 Sounds and Silence

Sounds and Silence

Stayne loved the sounds Alannah made when he touched her. She would gasp softly, her mouth slightly open and her eyes half-shut. As his caresses increased, so too did the volume of her gasps until she was moaning deeply. He also loved the various tones and timbres her voice could reach. A quick brushing of his hand across her breast caused a soft, almost breathless gasp, while a more firm caress caused her voice to deepen several octaves. And when he combined his hand with his tongue and lips, she would respond with what could only be described as a growling rumble that seemed to reverberate through her entire body.

But even more erotic were the sounds she made when he lay between her legs, licking and kissing her. He would flick his tongue along her warmth, and she would gasp his name, slowly at first, then faster and deeper as he increased his movement, plunging his tongue deeper and harder into her until she was weeping and moaning incoherently.

Then came the best sounds of all-the glorious groans, cries and gasps that came out of her as he moved inside her. Slow, firm movements created a low, almost purring sound, while hard and fast movements created high pitched cries and moans. He loved to experiment, and would make love to her in as many different ways as he could, loving each and every wonderful sound that emerged from her.

But he also loved the comfortable silence that followed after. She would look over at him, a slight smile on her beautiful features, and kiss him softly on the lips before snuggling up against him. If she wanted to talk, she talked-and he listened. If not, he would send her to sleep by gently stroking her arm-or more often, her back.

It had made a nice change from Iracebeth, he told her once. She had insisted on always talking after, and he had more often than not been forced to listen to yet another whining diatribe about how life was so unfair to her. Stayne would reply in pat answers, not really caring what the bloody Red Queen was whinging about. But eventually she would wind down, and Stayne would breathe a sigh of relief and leave her chambers.

Alannah was so different-she did talk sometimes, but he thoroughly enjoyed her conversations, mainly because it hadn't been all about _her_. She was a highly intelligent woman, and they had had some rather long pillow talks. But more often than not she was contented with simply snuggling in silence.

As he lay in the dark, his arms around his golden beauty, he would think about sound and silence, and how much he enjoyed both.


	28. Chapter 28 A Tragic Tale

The Tragically Short, Mad Life and Gruesome Death of Herenna Jadestar Rowena Amethyst Sapphire-Smythe.

_**Author's Note-This is a parody. I do not mean it as anything else. If anyone thinks I am being serious…I'm not. **_

Herenna Jadestar Rowena Amethyst Sapphire Smythe was worried. She had just had the most terribly awful terrible vision she had ever had. For you see, Rowena was a seer. She alone in all of Underland possessed this strange and uncommon ability. Why, she even rivaled Absolem when it came to it. She sighed prettily, wondering if perhaps she should share the deep and profound wisdom she had gained from a three second space out with the Caterpillar. She decided against it, and instead decided to take a walk through Underland, and let everyone there gasp in amazement at her beautiful loveliness. And she was lovely, too. New words were invented on the day she was born to describe how amazingly amazing she was.

She had golden, shimmering hair that flowed like a waterfall down her perfectly shaped back. It was magical hair, too. No matter what she did, it never once got tangled or dirty, and there was never a single strand out of place. Her body was lithe and willowy, yet she had enormous jutting breasts. Her eyes were the deepest darkest cerulean, and they also had red, green, purple, yellow, and bright pink shades. Truth be told, her eyes resembled nothing less than a kaleidoscope. The effect was rather disconcerting to anyone who stared at her for more than five seconds. But no one dared stare into her eyes, for she possessed the dreaded "Mariisueistare". It was said among Underlanders that any who looked into her eyes for too long would fall under her spell. Rowena hated this curse, and yearned for the day when she could be accepted into society, and praised for her many wonderful accomplishments. 'After all', she thought prettily, 'Am I not wiser than the Caterpillar? Can I not vanish and shape shift better than the Cheshire Cat ever could? Am I not a finer swords master than the Knave? Can I not heal better than the White Queen herself, and make hats quicker and better than the Hatter ever could?' (Truth be told, no she couldn't.)

She continued to float along the ground, since walking was something that only the ordinary common Underlanders did, and of course, Rowena was far from common or ordinary. Her perfectly coiffed hair wasn't even disturbed by a passing breeze, and not one bit of her beautifully made clothing was rustled. She was wearing a dress that was green, blue, red, and purple. It had big pink puffy bows all over it, and the skirt ballooned out from the top. Her shoes were made of the finest gold material that could be found in Underland, and the heels were long and spiky. How she managed to keep from keeling over was a mystery, but she of course would never do anything as common as stumble!

She was blithely floating along, conversing with the bread and butterflies, when a big dark shadow suddenly blocked her path. She looked up, pouting in pretty consternation at the big ugly monster that stood in front of her. "You big ugly monster! You get out of my way right this minute!"

The big ugly monster smiled, showing its big, sharp, pointy teeth. The big ugly monster licked its ugly grey lips, revealing a black, snakelike tongue.

Then the big ugly monster took a step forward, and with one snap of his massive jaws bit Herenna Jadestar Rowena Amethyst Sapphire-Smythe in half.

Her mutilated corpse was discovered three weeks later by a random Underlander, and there was much rejoicing throughout the land.


	29. Chapter 29 Another Tragic Tale

Another Tragic Tale

Or, The Not So Brave Death of Sir Hunter Alastair Brynmon Celyn Topaz-Smythe.

Two months had passed in Underland since the oh so sad, devastating and tragic death of Herenna Jadestar Rowena Sapphire-Smythe, and the land and its inhabitants had not yet fully recovered from the shock and grief. Oh wait, yes they had. In fact, they were down right giddy with joy and elation. However, not everyone felt this way. One person, in point of fact, was actually shocked and devastated that she had been so cruelly chomped. This was her twin brother, a brave knight by the name of Sir Hunter Alastair Brynmon Celyn Topaz-Smythe. He was the youngest soldier in the White Queen's army, having joined when he was ten years old, when it was discovered that he could wield the mighty SwordofGaristuness. This was a strange weapon, and could only be wielded by one who was absolutely and utterly perfect in every single way. Of course, Hunter fit that description to a tee. Why, there wasn't another man in all of Underland that possessed his beautifully tanned and muscular body, his deep purple eyes, his long, flowing, curly navy blue hair, and his quick, sharp mind. He was, of course, a genius. Why, sometimes even Absolem himself would come to him for advice. He went around clad in the finest armor that had ever been made, and it gleamed and glistened with harsh brightness even on the cloudiest of days. On days when the sun was out, it was best not to look directly at Hunter.

Anyway, to continue with the tale-Hunter had made a decision. He was going to find the big ugly monster that chomped his lovely sister in half and…well, he hadn't thought that far yet, but he was certain that whatever he did would be the exact right thing to do. Because, as everyone knows, perfect people can do no wrong.

He strapped his MagicalSwordOfGaristuness to his side, and then set off on his...mission…quest…thingy. As he stomped down the path, he began to sing a song of anticipation. That or it was a song about bunnies. No one could ever understand Hunter when he sang, you see, because he sang in the ancient language of Stupiditish.

"I sing whenever I sing whenever I sing!" he warbled, causing several bread-and butterflies to drop from the sky at the sheer…um….complexity of the harmonious melodies. Hunter stomped over them, and continued down the path.

He suddenly stopped, realizing that there was a big something blocking the path in front of him. He looked closer, smiling in wicked triumph (revealing his perfectly white teeth) as he realized that at last he was about to come face to face with the vicious and horrible fiend that had cruelly murdered his perfect and beautiful twin. 'Soon, you will be avenged, Rowena', he thought savagely.

He walked up to the creature, which stared at him with malevolent eyes, and drew his magic sword with the appropriately overdone flourish. "Now, foul beast!" He intoned deeply, "Prepare to meet my wrath! For I, Sir Hunter Alastair Brynmon Celyn Topaz-Smythe, am going to mete out revenge for the terrible and tragic death of my sister, whom you chomped in half!"

He chopped at the monster, and the MagicSwordofGaristuness promptly broke in half-which came as a great shock to Hunter. He stared in petrified stupidity at the once beautiful blade, and said something that sounded like "bbbiilleee".

The monster chuckled evilly, and spoke in a deep, muddy voice. "Foolish little man! Both you and your sister are better off dead. You are a pox, a plague in this land-and I am the one that is charged with ridding all of Underland of your kind. I cannot be killed by any of your methods, and the White Queen herself allows me free reign."

Hunter looked at the monster. "What are you, you foul fiend?"

The monster smiled evilly, and then stepped towards the frozen Hunter. "I am GudWriting, and you…you are my dinner."

The last thing Hunter remembered was a searing pain in his legs.


	30. Chapter 30 Aftermath

Aftermath

Stayne slowly opened his eye, gasping harshly at the sunlight that seemed to penetrate his brain. He groaned in quiet agony and pulled the covers over his head, vaguely aware of the fact that his head was throbbing. He turned over, still buried underneath the covers, and blearily realized Alannah was not in bed with him. He peeked out from his hiding spot, and gulped quietly. She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and an expression of amused exasperation on her face. Stayne blinked owlishly at her, and tried to smile, but the drum set in his head allowed for nothing more than a quirk of his lips.

"Uhhh…Hi Baby," he said tentatively, and Alannah glared at him. Stayne gave his half smile again, and spoke once more. "Umm…what happened?"

Alannah shook her head in exasperation and sat next to him, yanking the covers off. He moaned in agony and tried to pull them back over his head, but she moved them out of his reach, and he pouted at her.

Alannah rolled her eyes. "You and Tarrant got smashed on brambleberry wine last night at the Feast. Remember?" She punctuated the last word with a poke to his chest, and Stayne blinked. He could vaguely recall Tarrant challenging him to a drinking contest, and him bragging that no Mad Hatter was going to out drink the (former) Knave of Hearts. They both had begun the contest-ignoring the fact that their wives were giving them both glares that could have split a stone…

_Stayne poured his fifth glass-or was it his sixth? He had lost count. Brambleberry wine was quite potent, and it took a champion drinker to be able to handle more than three glasses. But Stayne was up to the challenge. No orange haired madman was going to beat him, nohow! He glanced over at Tarrant, smirking when he noticed he was only on his fourth glass. "Yer not comin along very well, Hatta," he smirked, words slurring slightly. Tarrant glared at him, and spoke, his lisp more pronounced than usual. _

"_Don' call me 'Atta, Knave!" _

"_Don' call me Knave, HATTA!" _

_Alannah and Alice both bit their tongues, torn between exasperation and amusement. Alice leaned back in her chair and spoke to Tarrant. "Love, maybe you better concede defeat. You look quite pixilated." She rolled her eyes as Tarrant glared at her, his eyes slightly unfocused. _

"_Givup? Nev…HIC….excuse me…Never! I intend ta win this con...contest. I'm…gonna…beat him." He poured himself another glass, spilling some onto his hand, and Alice sighed in defeat. _

"_Fine. But you'll regret this." Tarrant waved his hand at her in airy dismissal and gulped down the wine. _

_Alannah glared at Stayne. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'll act your age and quit?" Stayne blinked at her. _

"_Nope! I never turn down a chall…chall…" He rallied himself and slurred out the word. "Challenge!" He pointed in Tarrant's direction. "The Hatter challenged me, an' I inten' to….folla through. An' since when were you twins, babe?" He blinked, trying to focus, and Alannah rolled her eyes and ignored him the rest of the evening. _

_After the Feast was over, Alice and Alannah faced the challenge of dragging their unconscious husbands back home. They had both quietly passed out after seven drinks, and were snoring softly, their heads on the table. Alannah hooked her arms under Stayne's shoulders, hauling him to his feet, and Alice did the same to Tarrant. Alannah staggered under Stayne's weight and height, and was briefly considering just leaving him on the Banquet Hall floor when he opened his eye. _

_Stayne blinked drunkenly, trying to focus on Alannah. "Did I win?" She gave him a death glare, and he wisely shut his mouth. _

"_You...you…MAN." She huffed at him in exasperation, and he gulped. Alannah growled in annoyance. "Could you at least help me bear your weight a bit? Yer 'eavy." _

"_Oh. Yes, sure." _

_They made it to the cottage and Stayne collapsed on the bed and began snoring. _

Stayne bit his lip, giving Alannah what he hoped was an apologetic look. "Oh…yeah. Ummm…you're not feeling very sympathetic, are you?"

Alannah's voice was dry. "Why, whatever gave you that idea, Ilosovic?"

"The fact that you're glaring at me and you won't give me back the covers. The sun hurts my eye!"

Alannah patted him in pretend sympathy. "Poor baby". She handed him a small vial, smiling wickedly. "Here, drink this. It tastes absolutely vile, but it should cure your hangover."

Stayne gulped it down, coughing as he swallowed. "Good grief! What was in that?" He made a disgusted face, and Alannah grinned evilly.

"You don't want to know, trust me. Now, no more drinking contests with Tarrant, alright?"

Stayne nodded, relieved to find that his hangover had vanished. "Yes dear."

Alannah grinned and kissed him. "Smart man."


	31. Chapter 31 A Bath

A Bath

Alannah sighed languidly, sinking into the warm water of the bath, letting the warmth work out the kinks in her back and shoulders. She had been extremely busy all day, gathering herbs, chopping firewood-winter was coming, and Alannah wanted to have enough firewood to last a while-, and generally just running around with and after two very energetic children , and as a result she was completely worn out. Normally, Stayne would have taken on some of the more physical chores, but at the moment he was on Patrol-and Alannah had never shirked physical labor, no matter how hard it was. But she had gained a healthy appreciation for her husband's strength after she spent half the morning splitting firewood-something that she knew would only have taken him a few hours. When she had finished, she had been hot, sticky, and sweat had been pouring down her back-and it was a relatively cool day. Katarina and Michael had helped by carrying the wood and piling it beside the cottage.

After the wood was chopped, she spent a few hours mending the newest set of holes in the children's clothes, mentally thinking that it was time to request that Tarrant make them some new clothes. Alannah was able to mend and hem, but she lacked the talent needed to actually make new clothes, and Katarina and Michael were fast outgrowing their old clothes. She paused as a sudden thought struck her-Katarina would soon be ten. The thought made Alannah sniffle a bit.

Once all the chores were done-cottage cleaned, sheets turned, and dinner prepared, Alannah, Katarina, and Michael went herb gathering, or rather, Alannah gathered herbs while Katarina and Michael ran up and down the garden path chasing after the bread and butterflies and coming up to her every five minutes with 'a pretty flower for you, Momma.' By the time Alannah had replenished her stores, she had more flowers in her basket than she had herbs.

They had a very nice dinner-roast chicken with potatoes, and after Alannah sent the children to sleep with a song. Before Katarina fell asleep, she asked Alannah a question.

"Momma, does Daddy miss us when he's away? Because I miss him. Why does he have to go on patrol anyway?"

Alannah gently tucked a fly away strand of Katarina's hair behind her head, and nodded. "He misses us terribly, little bit. But he has to Patrol the land to make sure that there's nothing out there that can hurt any of us. He's a very brave soldier, and that's a part of his job. But he is always thinking of us, and he holds us in here…" she placed her hand on Katarina's heart, and Katarina sniffled.

"Does he ever get scared?"

Alannah nodded. "He does, and I am sometimes scared for him too. He goes to some strange places, and sometimes he can encounter strange people. But I'll tell you a secret-he's considered pretty scary by some."

"Why? He's not scary." Katarina looked at Alannah with open curiosity, and Alannah smiled at the simple honesty of her statement, and then sighed quietly.

"Well, not to us. But there have been people who were scared of him because of his eye, and because he's so very tall."

"Were you scared when you first saw him?"

Alannah chuckled quietly, shaking her head. "No, little one. I was most certainly not scared. Quite the opposite, in fact. Now, it's very late, and we have all had a busy day. Get some sleep, my inion." She softly kissed Katarina's forehead, and left the room, sighing in relief.

At last, the day was over, and she was hot, dirty, sweaty, and achy. She staggered over to her Potions cupboard, pulling down a vial filled with Lavender essence, then went into the bathroom and filled the tub with the buckets of water standing nearby; glad she had had the foresight to heat them over the fire during dinner.

She poured the lavender into the water, swirling the mixture around, then quickly stripped and climbed into the tub, sighing in almost orgasmic pleasure as her muscles began to unkink. She laid her head against the edge of the tub and shut her eyes, moaning in relief. So intent was she on the relief she was feeling that she failed to notice that she was no longer alone.

Stayne knelt down next to her, his gaze raking up and down her body. He reached out and gently stroked her face, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him in slight bewilderment.

"How long have you been there?"

He continued to stroke, speaking softly. "Just a few moments. I was giving my Patrol Report to Mirana." He reached into the tub and pulled out the washcloth, then gave her a serious look. "I'll get your back."

She sat up, and he moved so he was kneeling beside her and began to slowly wash her back, letting the cloth rove over her, and she sighed as he gently massaged her aching shoulders. Stayne gently kneaded her sore muscles, and she moaned in pleasure and relief, and then lay back. Stayne replaced the cloth, and smiled at her.

"You know, I could have chopped that wood when I came home. You didn't have to."

Alannah shook her head. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Winter's almost here, Ilosivic, and we need wood. Besides, I'm not exactly a weak damsel. I can manage chopping wood." She grinned wickedly. "However, there is one thing I like about you chopping wood."

Stayne grinned. "Really? And what might that be?"

Alannah smiled coyly at him. "You always take your shirt off, and I get to see those oh so lovely muscles of yours hard at work. Your sheer…strength is quite arousing, you know. Of course, just seeing you bare chested is enough to make my knickers melt."

Stayne gave her a devil grin and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. "I'm guessing you aren't wearing any knickers now, right? I wonder if perhaps I can make other…items…melt." He leaned forward, kissing her slowly and deeply, and Alannah felt a surge of heat between her legs. Stayne's right hand traveled downwards to rest on her center, and he looked down, then back up at her with an evil smirk of triumph. "Oh my. Alannah, I do believe you're wet. But that could just be bath water. I'll have to make sure."

He began to slowly caress her, his fingers stroking her soft folds, and Alannah shut her eyes and moaned in ecstasy. Stayne kissed her, and then slowly slid a finger inside her, curling slightly, and Alannah bucked, sending water splashing onto the floor. A second and third finger followed, and Stayne moaned in his throat as he caressed her clit, squeezing gently. He felt her walls begin to contract, and slowly increased his ministrations, making sure to touch every delectable inch of her. When she climaxed, she managed to hold back her scream of pleasure by kissing him until his head was spinning.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and slowly licking them clean. "Mmmm….very nicely melted, I'd say."

Alannah nodded, then gave him her own devil grin and crooked her finger at him. Stayne grinned, and quickly shed his clothes, then climbed into the tub with her, settling against her naked wet body with a groan of pleasure. The tub was a large one, well able to accommodate him, and the warmth of the water only served to heighten his arousal.

He kissed her, moaning quietly at the apple and spice taste that was so uniquely her. In all his life, he had never tasted anything so delicious and so incredibly intoxicating. He could gladly go his whole life and not taste anything else.

Alannah kissed him back, loving the taste of him. She had never been able to pin down exactly what it was, but then on the trip to Overland she had gone into a spice shop-and had smelled it-fiery, yet at the same time sweet. The store owner had informed her that the scent came from an Oriental spice known as cardamom, often used in cooking. Alannah had been tempted to snap some up, but it had been too expensive. She settled instead for tasting it every time her husband kissed her.

Stayne moved down to her throat, gently nipping, and she gasped his name. He kissed deeper, sucking hard, and Alannah's gasps turned into low cries of pleasure.

"Ohhhh….Time…Ohhhh…My Lord….You…are….so….bloody….talented. Ohhhh….that mouth and tongue of yours ….amazing."

Stayne chuckled darkly, swirling his tongue in a slow figure eight on her throat, and she growled in desire and ecstasy and bucked against him, then gave a mock cry of surprise and grinned in pretend shyness at him.

"Why, Ilosovic Stayne! I do believe you have an erection. Whatever can be done about it?"

Stayne gently licked her earlobe, and chuckled. "You know, I believe you may be right. And I believe I know exactly what to do." He slid his hands down her body and gently parted her legs, then slowly entered her, gasping her name as he slid deeper and deeper. Once he was buried inside her lovely warm wetness, he began to move inside her in a strong and steady rhythm.

"Oh…Alannah….Oh baby I love you so damn much…you're so damned beautiful….so sexual…so….sensual….my gorgeous girl….my lady love….You're mine, you've always been mine….my vixen…my wife…my salvation….MINE."

Alannah somehow managed to find some semblance of a voice. "Yes, Ilosovic-yours, all yours…my Knave, My Knight…I'm yours, baby-all yours. I love you, I love you…my beautiful man…my husband…My Lord…my soldier…my savior…I've always been yours…no one else's…**YOURS." **

Stayne felt his climax building and began to quietly moan her name, slowly becoming louder.

"Alannah….Oh….Oh Baby….Ohhhh…..ALANNAH!" He roared her name to the Heavens as he climaxed, and she followed moments later with her own cry of "ILOSOVIC!" As she felt her body tremble with multiple climaxes.

Stayne breathed deeply, and gently kissed her forehead. "That was…amazing. But I think the water's getting cold, so we best get out."

Alannah nodded reluctantly, and they climbed out of the tub. Stayne wrapped a towel around her, and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Go ahead and get in bed, sweetheart. I'll be along in a bit."

Alannah complied, and Stayne came in a few moments later, climbed into bed, and smiled at her. "I must say, that was quite a wonderful welcome home."

Alannah nodded, then pressed against him and fell asleep. Stayne sighed happily and fell asleep with the scent of apples, spice, and lavender drifting through his thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32  A Birthday Card

A Birthday Card

Alannah laughed as she watched Katarina and Arianna running around the gardens, their hair flying out behind them. Both girls had seemingly endless amounts of energy, and Alice and Alannah both loved swapping tales of the mischief their oldest children could get up to.

Michael and Josiah were sitting under a tree, digging. Josiah looked over at Alice. "We're digging, Momma. To China."

Alice laughed. "Are you?" Josiah and Michael nodded solemnly.

Alice giggled as the girls ran up to them. "You two are just bundles of energy today!"

Katarina took a deep breath, and grinned at her Momma and Aunt. "Momma, when can we go back home?"

Alannah sighed. Stayne had woken them up that morning and gently kicked them out of the cottage, only saying that he had something important he had to do, and that he didn't want to be disturbed. Alannah had been slightly miffed, but she went without too much protesting. She smiled at Katarina. "I sent Uncle Tarrant to see if your Daddy is ready for us to come home."

At that moment, Tarrant walked up. "He's ready, but he told me that the children can't come. He has a surprise waiting for you." Alannah frowned at him, and Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "This was taped to the door."

Alannah took it, and frowned as she read the contents.

'Your card is ready.' She looked at Tarrant, mystified, and he shrugged. "I don't know what it means either."

"I'd better go see what that man of mine is up to. Could you keep an eye on Katarina and Michael for me?" Tarrant and Alice nodded, and Alannah set out for the cottage.

She opened the door, and heard Stayne call from the bedroom. "That you, Alannah?"

"Yes, of course it's me. I got your note. What's going on?"

Stayne laughed wickedly. "Come in here and you'll see."

Alannah walked into the bedroom and felt her mind go blank. Stayne was lounging on the bed, arms above his head and a wicked smirk on his face. He had a red silk ribbon draped across his chest, and nothing else. The sheets he was lounging on were snow white, and they made his raven black hair and dark eye stand out startlingly. His ivory skin seemed to almost glow in the dimness of the room.

Alannah was frozen to the spot. She let her eyes rove up and down him, and a low whimpering growl of desire escaped her lips. Stayne crooked his finger at her in a come-hither gesture, and she walked towards him on legs that threatened to give way. When she reached the bed, he yanked her down and kissed her fiercely. She pressed against him, moaning as she felt his erection through her dress. She finally came up for air.

"You…said…something about a card?"

Stayne smiled wickedly. "I did, and I'm it. Happy Birthday, baby."

Alannah frowned in puzzlement, then laughed and kissed him. "Of course! Let me see…."

She kissed him, and took his hair in her hands, gently stroking it. "Black for the spades and clubs." She placed a lock against her cheek, gently stroking. Stayne gasped. "Right." He kissed her throat, and then gently bit her shoulder.

Alannah tugged gently at his hair, and then released him. She frowned in pretend puzzlement at the ribbon, and then smiled widely. She kissed his throat then moved down to his chest, licking and biting every bit of him, then took one end of the ribbon and slowly pulled it down, stroking his bare flesh with the fabric. Stayne gripped the bed sheets and gasped her name as she stroked, licked, bit and kissed every single inch of his skin, traveling slowly downwards. He felt as though he was on fire.

When Alannah reached his erection, she stroked all over with the ribbon before bringing her tongue into play. She licked him, and Stayne whimpered in pleasure and moaned her name. He watched as she reversed her direction, traveling upwards.

Their lips met, and Stayne thought Alannah was going to suck his tongue out of his mouth, so fierce and passionate was her kiss. He crushed her body against his, and frantically tore at the ties of her dress, vaguely wondering why he hadn't yanked it off ages before. She was moving and bucking against him, and he knew he had to get her clothes off quickly.

The last tie came loose, and Stayne ripped Alannah's dress off, and then tore off her shift and panties in quick succession. Alannah moaned, whimpering. "Ilosivic….please…"

Stayne smirked wickedly at her, and then flipped her onto her back. "Red for hearts and diamonds, babe. But there's one more color left. White for….me."

He kissed her breasts, gently flicking her hard nipples with his tongue, and she moaned. Stayne smiled, and then drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply. He placed his hand on her other breast, and began squeezing it in time with his sucking. Alannah gripped his hair and growled in pleasure. "Ohhhh…Yes…."

Stayne released her, gently tugging at her nipple, and smiled at her in a way that caused a liquid heat to pool between her thighs. She groaned as he began to suck on her other breast, and writhed in ecstasy, trying her damndest to not climax right then and there. But then he placed his fingers against her center, and she nearly lost it. She felt her body vibrating at his touch, and she loved it.

Stayne stroked her, and her howl of pleasure made him grin wolfishly. He stroked harder, and she nearly leapt off the bed. He smirked in pride, and then swiftly slid his fingers into her as deep and as hard as he could.

Alannah screamed in joy as Stayne plunged his fingers in and out of her, pressing firmly against her clit. Her mind had gone blank, and all she cared about was the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. Her body was burning hot, and as Stayne's fingers moved inside her, he kissed, bit and licked every inch of her scorching flesh, causing it to become even hotter to her. But as hot as her skin was, it was nothing compared to the scorching wet heat at her center. She panted, gasping and writhing in pure unadulterated ecstasy. "Hot….so…hot…"

Stayne could feel her heat as well, and he loved it. She tasted so much better when she was hot, he thought. Her skin tasted of apples and spice, and he could feel her liquid heat pooling on his fingers. He made his way down to her wetness, and softly licked her. She bucked upwards, growling, and he licked again, rougher this time. She moaned, and Stayne recognized the plea. He began to work his tongue, lips, and fingers in tandem, stroking, kissing, and licking everywhere. When she began to steadily growl his name, He knew she was nearing her climax, and he gave one final thrust with his fingers, and gently nipped at her clit. She screamed his name, and he felt his fingers become coated with her juices, and then eagerly swallowed the juice that had flowed into his mouth. He gave her one final lick, and then gazed at her, watching with a wicked smirk as her body shook with the force of her climax. He slowly removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and gazed smolderingly at her as he slowly licked his fingers one at a time, moaning in pleasure as he tasted her juices. She was so incredibly delicious, he thought.

Alannah slowly got herself under control, and gazed pleadingly at him. He smiled, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, and she cried out in relief and joy as he entered her. She moved against him, realizing vaguely that the sheets felt wonderfully cool and soft against her hot flesh. She felt as though they were making love on a cloud.

Stayne made love to her slowly, wanting to savor every moment with her. He rolled over onto his back, still buried deep inside her, and she moaned in her throat and offered her breasts to his kisses, moving her hips in tight, hard circles. He thrust upwards, and she closed her eyes and cried out with joy.

He felt his climax building, and crushed his lips to hers. When he climaxed, he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth and sucking fiercely on hers. She followed moments later with her own climax, and he smiled inwardly as her body trembled against his.

He smiled up at her, and gently brushed a strand of sweaty hair off her forehead. "Did you like your card?"

She kissed him softly on the lips. "It was the best card I've ever had."


	33. Chapter 33  A Portrait

A Portrait

_**Author's Note-This fic was inspired by a friend of mine who was nice enough to draw me a picture of Alannah. I've posted the link in my profile page, so everyone can see for themselves how talented she is. The artist in this fic is her, by the way. Cristina-I hope you don't mind that I put you in one of my stories. **_

Stayne gaped at Alannah in amusement and confusion. "You're going to do what?"

Alannah laughed. "I'm going to have my portrait done. I hear that Lady Ladisa is a marvelously talented artist, and I asked her if she would be willing to do a portrait of me, and she agreed. She should be here pretty soon. Do you want to watch her work?"

Stayne grinned and nodded. "Of course I do." There came a knock on the cottage door, and Stayne went to answer it. "You must be Lady Ladisa. Please, come in."

Lady Ladisa was a bright and cheerful woman of twenty four, with black hair and a perpetual grin on her face. She was carrying a small easel, a canvas, and a box of paints, and she wore a smock of bright blue. She pumped Stayne's hand enthusiastically. "That's me! But I must insist that you call me Cristina! I'm honored to be painting a portrait of your beautiful wife!" She walked quickly over to Alannah and shook her hand, grinning widely. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Alannah! I only hope I have the skills needed to capture you adequately."

Alannah grinned, immediately liking this rather exuberant and energetic woman. "I'm sure that you will do a splendid job. Now, is there anyplace you want me to sit?"

Cristina looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think the picture would look much better if you stood." She looked around the cottage, and her eyes fell on Stayne's sword, which was hanging on its customary peg. She grinned. "Alannah, would you object to having your husband's sword in the picture with you?"

Alannah walked over and pulled the sword off the peg, grinning at Cristina. "I would not object at all. Ilosovic, do you mind?" Stayne shook his head, and Alannah smiled at him. "Thank you, love. Cristina, where do you want me to stand?"

Cristina pointed to the far wall, and Alannah walked over and stood in front of it. "Here?"

Cristina nodded and set up her easel. She began to paint, humming quietly under her breath, and then looked up at Alannah. "Put your right leg against your left."

Alannah obeyed, and Cristina grinned. "Perfect. Now, place the sword point down on the floor. I want it to look as though you're leaning casually against it."

Alannah watched as Cristina painted. Stayne, who was standing behind Cristina, gave a low whistle of appreciation. "You're quite talented. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful picture of my Lady. You've captured her perfectly. Especially those lovely legs of hers." He looked over at Alannah, a wicked grin on his face. "I'm so glad that you don't wear stockings. Those lovely bare legs of yours are quite sexy, you know."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Behave yourself, love. Cristina, how's the portrait coming along?"

Cristina grinned widely at her. "I'm nearly done. I just need to add a few finishing touches….there. All finished. Tell me what you think."

Alannah walked over to the easel and gasped in delight. "That's wonderful! I couldn't be more pleased! Thank you so much for this lovely picture. I shall cherish it forever."

Cristina beamed in pride.


	34. Chapter 34 A Cold

A Cold

Stayne wrapped the blanket around him, shivering, and then sneezed loudly. He sniffled, eye watering and pouted at Alannah. "Do I have to?" he asked petulantly, gazing in trepidation at the small vial she held. He had been on Patrol when he was caught in an Underland storm. He hadn't had time to find shelter, and as a result had become soaked to the bone. One week later, he came down with a cold. Alannah had gone into the kitchen and whipped together medicine for him, but he was flatly refusing to take it.

She sighed in exasperation, and glared at him. "You have two choices. You either take the potion on your own, or I shove the bottle down your throat. It's your own fault you caught a cold."

Stayne gave her what he thought was a pleading gaze, and in response she advanced on him, ready to force the contents of the vial down his throat. He blanched, and she glared at him. "Ilosivic, you are taking this one way or the other."

Stayne pouted. "Fine. Give me the potion." Alannah handed it to him, and he uncorked the bottle, and took a sniff of the contents, blanching at their horrid smell. "Good grief! What are you trying to do, kill me? That shukm smells horrid! I won't take a single drop of it! I don't care if I die!"

Alannah rolled her eyes. "You are not going to die of a cold, nor am I trying to poison you. Now, quit with the childish act, and take the damn medicine."

Stayne sniffled, and then sneezed again. He looked at Alannah, frowning childishly. "You don't care, do you? Here I am, dying, and you're trying to hurry along my death. Well, just leave me to die in peace!"

Alannah sighed. "You know, you're a wonderful patient. I don't think I've ever had one more annoying. Now, husband of mine-take the medicine afore I shove it down yer throat!"

He pouted, and she just glared at him, eyes ringed with red. Stayne sighed deeply, and slowly lifted the vial to his mouth. He winced, then shut his eye and gulped down the contents. His eye flew open as the potion went down his throat, and he sputtered. "Oh my….that is disgusting!" He started to spit the potion out, but a death glare from Alannah stopped him. He swallowed, and made a disgusted face.

Alannah smirked, and then patted his head. "There, the worst of it is over. The potion will take a few hours to take effect. In the meantime, if you die-can I have your sword?"

Stayne glared at her, and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders.


	35. Chapter 35 Bandersnatched

Bandersnatched

The very air of Underland seemed heavy with menace and fear. No birds sang, no flowers chatted. A dead, heavy silence had fallen over the land, for an ancient and deadly evil had found its way past the Borders to Taint the world with its insidious presence. This evil was more dreaded than the terrible Jabberwock, and its name was only spoken in whispers, for fear that the Hideous Being should hear them and appear, speaking in a Tone that was capable of driving Men to Madness and Death. Only one had heard the Creature speak and lived, but was forever Insane. He had once been a gardener, but now he spent his days croaking bits of Nonsense Poems and praying others did not suffer his Fate, and hoping that the Evil would be contained to its own World. But that was not to be-for true Evil cannot be contained. But it was said that there was One Creature immune to the Evil influence-the Bandersnatch. But he had never been Needed in that capacity, and some prayed he never would.

It was a Dress-maker in Witzend that was to fall first. She was out in her garden, gently tending to the blue bells, when she noticed something very odd. There was a tiny person sitting on one of the blue bells, staring wide eyed at her. She looked closer, and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a small boy with wings! She was about to say something when the boy spoke first, in the most nauseatingly cute and baby-like voice she had ever heard.

"Ooo have such pwetty flowers, miss! I do so love pretty flowers, I does! Such pretty blue colors, an' I wiss I could have one miss! I'm Bwuno."

The Dress-maker stared at him, mouth working in a silent scream, and then keeled over in a dead faint, twitching slightly. Bruno stared at her in confusion. This place was so very different from Fairy-World, he thought. He had run away from the Warden and his long and boring lessons-but now he wished he had asked Sylvie to come with him. 'I miss Ooo, Sylvie.'

He flew off in search of more friends, unaware that the Alarm was being raised. The Mad Gardener had sensed his presence, and sent the Warning out to all of Underland.

"_**He thought he saw an Elephant,**_

_**That practiced on a fife:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A letter from his wife.**_

_**'At length I realize,' he said,**_

_**The bitterness of Life!' **_

_**He thought he saw a Buffalo**_

_**Upon the chimney-piece:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**His Sister's Husband's Niece.**_

_**'Unless you leave this house,' he said,**_

_**"I'll send for the Police!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Rattlesnake**_

_**That questioned him in Greek:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**The Middle of Next Week.**_

_**'The one thing I regret,' he said,**_

_**'Is that it cannot speak!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Banker's Clerk**_

_**Descending from the bus:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Hippopotamus.**_

_**'If this should stay to dine,' he said,**_

_**'There won't be much for us!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Kangaroo**_

_**That worked a coffee-mill:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Vegetable-Pill.**_

_**'Were I to swallow this,' he said,**_

_**'I should be very ill!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Coach-and-Four**_

_**That stood beside his bed:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Bear without a Head.**_

_**'Poor thing,' he said, 'poor silly thing!**_

_**It's waiting to be fed!'**_

_**He thought he saw an Albatross**_

_**That fluttered round the lamp:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Penny-Postage Stamp.**_

_**'You'd best be getting home,' he said:**_

_**'The nights are very damp!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Garden-Door**_

_**That opened with a key:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Double Rule of Three:**_

_**'And all its mystery,' he said,**_

_**'Is clear as day to me!'**_

_**He thought he saw a Argument**_

_**That proved he was the Pope:**_

_**He looked again, and found it was**_

_**A Bar of Mottled Soap.**_

_**'A fact so dread,' he faintly said,**_

_**'Extinguishes all hope!'"**_

In his pen at Marmoreal, the Bandersnatch heard the Poem enter his mind and shook himself, recognizing the Warning. Evil had come to Underland, and he was the only Creature that could stop it. He nudged the pen open and set off in the direction the Song had come from, knowing instinctively that the Being was close by. It wasn't long before he spotted the Monster flitting about, humming quietly to itself. The Bandersnatch stared at it, noting with a shudder that the Ancient Tales did not do it justice. It was Wrong-and the Bandersnatch knew it must be destroyed for the Good of Underland, and he waited eagerly as the Creature approached him.

Bruno stared in astonishment at the strange animal before him. "Ooo are you? A doggy? I've met the King of Dogs, 'oo know. He was such a smart animal, he was! Me an' Sylvie 'ad great fun wif him."

The Bandersnatch winced, glad he was Immune to the thing's cloyingly sweet voice, and gave him the most innocent look he could muster. Bruno fell for the ruse, and flitted closer, reaching out with his hand to pat the Bandersnatch on the nose. As soon as he was in reach, the Bandersnatch struck.

His claw raked open Bruno's arm, and he screamed in surprise and pain as green blood flowed. The Bandersnatch struck once more, and Bruno wailed as both arms were clawed open. He fell onto the dusty path, whimpering in fear, and tried to run. The Bandersnatch stepped forward before he had gotten two feet and snatched him up, biting hard and shattering Bruno's spine. This time Bruno could not scream. He couldn't do anything except gasp soundlessly.

The Bandersnatch whuffed in satisfaction and tossed Bruno high in the air, catching him effortlessly in his mouth, and gulped him down. Small Fairies went down his throat so easily, he thought to himself-and they tasted quite nice as well.

Nevertheless, he hoped Mirana sealed the Portal between Underland and Fairy-Land soon.

This was the second fairy he had eaten in as many weeks.

**Author's Note: Okay, explanation time. The character of Bruno comes from the Lewis Carroll novels **_**Sylvie and Bruno**_** and **_**Sylvie and Bruno Concluded.**_** He is a fairy child, the son of the King, and he is also the most annoying character ever conceived by Carroll. The way I've written his dialogue is as close as I dare to come to how Carroll wrote it. Words cannot describe how god-awful this…thing is. The two books are a low point in Carroll's career, and should only be read with copious amounts of booze on hand. **


	36. Chapter 36 Closure

Closure

Mirana had decided to hold a Grand Ball, and invite all the nobles in Underland to attend. She had her servants working day and night to make the Grand Ballroom perfect, and the cooks were working day and night to make the perfect foods. The invitations were sent out as soon as possible, and the Grand Ball soon became the talk of the Underland nobility.

Lord Stayne was going over his business ledgers when a hesitant knock sounded on the study door. He looked up, exasperated. "Whoever that is, please do go away. I have important business I must tend to, and you are bothering me."

A quavering voice spoke from behind the solid door. "My Lord, I have a message from the Queen. She invites you and Lady Stayne to a Grand Ball to be held at Marmoreal in three weeks time."

Lord Stayne grunted. "Thank you, servant. Tell the messenger that Isobel and I would be happy to attend the Ball. Now, do leave me alone. I must get my moneys counted."

The servant bowed to the door, knowing that until Lord Stayne finished counting his coins, he would never open the door. Lord Ezekiel Stayne was notorious for being one of the greediest men that anyone could ever have the misfortune of meeting. He was interested only in one thing-money, and how he could get more of it. Lady Isobel was no better, and their greed and miserly ways caused them to go through servants very quickly. It did not help any that both of them had a rather inflated sense of their own importance. The older servants still talked about their cold hearted dismissal of their only son. They had not once given him a single thought in over twenty years. For all they cared, his bones could have been lying in the Tulgey Wood.

Lord Stayne finally finished with his task, and went to find his wife. She was in the living room, screaming at a servant. The servant, a young girl of sixteen, was trying not to cry as Lady Isobel screeched at her.

"You are without doubt the most incompetent person it has ever been my sad misfortune to employ here. You cannot even do something as simple as polish the brass properly! You left marks all over the silver, and your skill with a needle is horrid. You are dismissed. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

The girl wailed. "Ma'am, please don't dismiss me! I'm the only one in me family bringing any money in! Me pa can't work on account of he drinks, and me ma has to take care of my brother and sisters. So I have to go out and earn a living to keep us together! Please, Ma'am, just give me a chance! I swear to do better!"

Lady Stayne glared at her. "Spare me the pathetic excuses. You are dismissed, is that clear? I also will not be giving you a final salary, or any references. I would not wish you on any of my friends. If you do not leave immediately, I will set the dogs on you."

The girl fled, sobbing, and Lady Isobel snorted. "Such histrionics. What did you want, dear?" she asked Lord Stayne. He smiled.

"The Queen has invited us to a Grand Ball at Marmoreal. It's sure to be the Social Event, and what event would be complete without us to make it that much better?"

Lady Isobel nodded. "Yes, our presence will make the Ball. I shall have to find a perfect dress. I'm sure that we will be the highlight of the evening."

Meanwhile, at Marmoreal, Alannah and Stayne were becoming swept up in the excitement of the Ball. They had received the invitation, and happily accepted. Stayne was a bit shocked that he was considered a noble, but Alannah assured him that he was. "Besides," she told him gently, "if the invitation had not included you, I would have refused to attend. You are My Lord, after all."

Stayne kissed her. "And you My Lady. Now, do you have a dress for the Ball?"

She smiled mysteriously. "I will. But I wish it to be a surprise, so you will not see the dress until the night of the Ball." She laughed at his pout. "I promise, it will be well worth the wait."

Stayne sighed in mock sadness. "I suppose it will be. What about Katarina? Does she have a pretty dress?"

"Yes, and Michael will have a fine suit. So relax."

Stayne smirked, then flopped onto the couch and let out a pretend snore. Alannah rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She shrieked in surprise as he yanked her down into his lap.

Stayne smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then gently cupped her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She eagerly responded, then pulled away and grinned at him. "Is this your idea of relaxing?"

He nodded, a wicked smirk on his face, and she sighed in mock annoyance and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and Stayne began to slowly untie her dress when a firm knock sounded on the door. Stayne sighed in annoyance. "Whoever's there, clear off! Alannah and I are having a very important discussion."

"Is that what you are calling it now?" came the laughing reply, and Alannah sighed, recognizing the voice. She looked at Stayne. "It's Tarrant."

He groaned. "Wonderful." He spoke up. "Tarrant, you can come in. We're both decent."

Tarrant walked in, grinning at them. "I must say, I've never thought of calling it a discussion before. I'd imagine that there's not much talking going on, at least I know with Alice and I there's not, and I can't speak for Meggie and Thomas, but if you two like to actually talk during that, then who am I to…"

Stayne and Alannah interrupted him. "Tarrant!"

Alannah glared at him. "Kindly quit ranting about my love life with Ilosivic, and tell us why you are here."

Tarrant blinked. "Sorry. I have come to inform you that I have finished. The items are ready, and all they require is your approval. Ilosivic, may I steal your wife for about an hour?"

Stayne looked at him in confusion. "Of course, but what items are ready?"

Alannah grinned. "I believe I know. Ilosivic, we can continue our discussion later." She kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "And I promise, it will be a very thorough discussion."

He grinned wickedly. "I am looking forward to it, my beauty."

Tarrant smiled, and then bowed to Alannah. "Shall we?" Alannah grinned, and followed Tarrant out of the cottage and to his Shop. He stopped in front of the door and grinned at her. "Shut your eyes. I want you to be surprised."

Alannah complied, and Tarrant gently took her arm and led her inside. "You may open your eyes, My Lady."

Alannah opened her eyes, and gasped in delight at the dress that stood in front of her. "Tarrant! It's beautiful!" She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, and then happily began to examine the dress he had made for her.

It was a deep green, with long, transparent sleeves and a flowing skirt. The neckline was modest, but at the same time dipped slightly. The top was a slightly darker green than the skirt, and gold was interwoven throughout. Alannah put it up to her body, and then ran to a mirror, examining herself. Tarrant smiled. "You will look quite lovely."

Alannah grinned, and then kissed him again. "Thank you so much, my friend. Now, what about…" she trailed off as Tarrant held up a dress. It was clearly made for a child, and was a deep blue with lace on the sleeves. "Tarrant! That is wonderful! Katarina will look gorgeous in this!" She took the dresses, and Michael's suit, which was made of the same deep blue material as his sister's dress. Tarrant grinned. "I know how good they both look in blue, so I decided to use blue for both."

"Well, you did a marvelous job." Alannah said, laughing. "What about Alice and the twins? What will they be wearing?"

Tarrant shook his head. "You will have to wait for another week to find out. Now, I'm sure you want to return to your husband to continue your…discussion. Therefore, I shall bid you Fairfarren."

Alannah laughed. "Fairfarren to you as well, my dear friend. And a thousand thanks."

Lady Isobel examined herself in the mirror. "Yes, I do believe this dress will be suitable. Now, I have a few alterations I would like you to make."

The owner of the dress shop tried not to scream. Lady Isobel had come in that morning, demanding in an officious voice to see the finest dresses the shop had to offer, only to sneer and demean every selection. This dress was too short. This dress was too long. One dress was too green, another too blue. Finally, after going through nearly the entire store, she had spotted a dress that she had deemed 'suitable.' The owner had been diplomatic enough to avoid pointing out that it was the ugliest dress in the store. In truth, it was only being offered for sale because the owner had felt sorry for the maker. The dress was a bright yellow, with pink bows that seemed to be placed at random intervals and the skirt poufed out. The whole ensemble was blinding, but the owner knew better than to try to offer advice to nobility. Instead, she plastered a smile on her face and spoke as calmly as she could.

"My Lady, I am afraid that this dress cannot be altered. It must be sold as is. If that is not convenient for you, there are several other dresses that would also suit you, and that can be altered." 'And that don't look like you are wearing a yellow tent', she thought.

Lady Isobel shook her head. "No, this dress is the one I want. If it cannot be altered, then that is too bad. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty pounds four pence, Ma'am."

Lady Isobel paid, and then left the shop, sure that she had found the dress that would make her the talk of the Ball.

The night had finally come. The Grand Ballroom was beautifully decorated in blues and white, and tables laden with food stood against the far right wall. Torches set in niches gave off light and a sweet smelling smoke, and the finest musicians in Underland were in attendance.

Margaret, her arms around her husband of three months, gawked in wonder at the Ballroom. "Oh, Thomas, this is so beautiful."

He smiled. "Mirana throws marvelous parties. Come, I'll introduce you around."

He led her around, introducing her to the guests, and then noticed Stayne standing against the wall, gazing intently at the entrance. "Captain?"

Stayne turned, and smiled. "Thomas, Margaret. So good to see you. If you're wondering where My Lady is, she told me to wait for her in here, and that she would be along in…a…moment…" he trailed off, gawping at the figure that had just entered the room.

Alannah walked up to him, and he gulped, his eye roving over the dress she was wearing. "Alannah, you look...Oh Time, you're bloody gorgeous." Alannah laughed, and then slowly turned in a circle.

"You think?"

He nodded, mouth dry, and she smiled. "Thank you. Now, tell me what you think of them." She turned. "Katarina! Michael! Come show Daddy how nice you both look."

They came running up to him, and he beamed. "You both look so cute! Katarina, you are so pretty! And you," he swept Michael up, and kissed him, "You, my lad, look quite handsome."

"Tankoo, Daddy." Michael said. Stayne grinned. "You are quite welcome. Now, would either of you object to me dancing with your Momma?"

Katarina and Michael giggled, shaking their heads, and Stayne took Alannah's arm and was about to lead her onto the dance floor when he stopped, staring in open mouthed disbelief at the door. Alannah was about to ask him what was wrong, when she heard the announcement:

"Lord Ezekiel and Lady Isobel Stayne!"

Alannah turned, and watched as Lord and Lady Stayne descended the steps as though they owned the palace, and immediately felt a wave of dislike wash over her. She looked over at Stayne, who was clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to remain calm. He was breathing deeply, trying to keep a handle on his emotions, and Alannah gently touched his arm. He looked over at her.

"What are they doing here?"

She sighed. "They're nobles, love. At least in title, if not in deed. And your mother has atrocious taste in clothing."

Stayne laughed. "She always did. The more ostentatious, the better." He gave a frozen grin. "They're coming over here." Alannah watched as Lord and Lady Stayne walked towards them. Lord Stayne was the first to speak. He gazed in contempt at Stayne.

"Well, Ilosivic, I can't say I'm pleased to see you here. Aren't you a foot soldier or some such thing as that?"

Stayne took a deep breath. "Hello Father, how have you been? It's so nice to see you and Mother."

Lady Stayne snorted. "I wish I could say the same. Your father asked you a question. Why do you not answer him?"

Stayne nodded. "Very well. I am, in fact, the Captain of the White Army."

Alannah spoke up. "And he is a wonderful Captain, Lady Stayne."

Lady Stayne turned, and glared at her. "I do not remember asking for your opinion. Just who do you think you are, anyway? What gives you the right to address your superiors? Judging by your rather poor manners, I would guess that you are a scullery maid who has tried to pretty herself up. Well, dear, you have failed quite miserably, and should be dismissed from the palace at once. You are clearly out of your place amongst proper Lords and Ladies, and…"

"SHUT UP!"

Stayne had finally had enough. His shout was so loud, the musicians paused in their playing, and everyone turned to look. Mirana glided over, and spoke softly. "Ilosivic, what is the reason for this outburst?"

Lady Stayne spoke up. "Majesty, I am sure it is nothing. Why, I was merely telling this…common person…" she gave Alannah a glare of dismissal, and Stayne growled in anger. Lady Stayne ignored him. "That she does not belong amongst proper Lords and Ladies, and my son had the unbelievable temerity to screech at me. If I were you, Majesty, I would dismiss this…creature at once. She clearly has no sense of propriety."

"Enough." Stayne took a breath, and glared at his mother. "This creature, as you so wrongly call her, happens to be my wife!" He smiled wickedly at the gob smacked looks on his parents' faces. "Might I introduce Lady Alannah Stayne?"

Lord and Lady Stayne gawped in disbelief at Alannah. It was Lady Stayne who found her voice first. "Oh, how could you, Ilosivic? To marry someone as clearly common as…her? What on earth possessed you? I would have thought you would have some standards. But really, to marry a common peasant? It breaks my heart."

Lord Stayne added his thoughts. "Really, I am most disappointed. I know the loss of your eye must have narrowed down your choices, but to settle for the lowest commoner you could find…it makes me ashamed. How long have you been married? I'd wager only a few months, because…"

"Ten years." Stayne interrupted coldly, and his parents gaped at him. "Alannah and I have been married for ten years, and we were lovers for over a year. She is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. She saved my life when I was exiled with Iracebeth, she saved my heart the first time she kissed me, and she has saved my soul more times than I could possibly count. She has been by my side through thick and thin, and I am constantly amazed by how beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful she is. She has given me two beautiful children that I adore, and she has the voice of an angel. Oh, and she happens to hold the rather exulted position of Royal Court Healer. She is also the Slayer of the Boojum, survivor of two kidnappings and torture, and the woman that I am still madly in love with. Whereas you and Father are no more than sad, lonely, abhorrent, despicable, detestable, dirty, disgusting, hateful, ignoble, ignominious, odious, pitiful, vile, worthless, and wretched. You say she is common? Alannah has more nobility in her than you will ever have!"

Mirana spoke up, her voice cold. "Lord and Lady Stayne, I must ask you to apologize to Alannah. She was not at all deserving of such vitriolic comments."

Lady Stayne looked at Alannah. "I shall do no such thing! We did not do anything wrong. I can see that you will allow anyone to attend these balls. Ezekiel, come. We are clearly much too good to be attending this poor party. Majesty, good night to you. Ilosivic, we are ashamed of you. As for you…" she glared at Alannah… "I do not know you, nor do I wish to. You are common, that is easy enough to see." She turned and swept out of the room, Lord Stayne following after. Stayne glared after them. "Wait." They turned.

Alannah took a breath, and then spoke in a broken voice. "Your parents are such lovely people, Ilosivic."

Stayne laughed. "They are, aren't they? It's almost refreshing to discover that they have not changed in all these years." He glared at his parents. "I am finished with you. I had thought once that perhaps I would try to reconcile with you, and try to build back our rather poor relationship. But now I see that would be impossible. You have no thought for any but yourself, no care for anything but your standing in society-which is frankly ridiculous considering where we live-and not a single decent bone in your bodies. I do not wish to see either of you ever again. You say that you are ashamed of me. I am not ashamed of you. That would mean that I would have to care in some way about you. You are not worth caring about, and I no longer consider you my parents. You are dead to me. So goodbye to you both and May Time Curse You!"

He watched as they left the room, then took a deep breath and turned to Alannah. "Might I have this dance, My Lady?"

She smiled. "Why, of course you may, My Lord."

Stayne led her onto the floor, and they began dancing. He cast a brief glance towards the door, and smiled. He had finally gotten what he wanted most out of his past-closure.

He was no longer concerned with looking back.


	37. Chapter 37 Stayne Says I Love You

Five Times Stayne Said I Love You

**One **

Stayne stares in happy surprise at Alannah as she lies next to him. He had been scared and lonely, his nightmare still clear in his head, and had asked her to stay with him on an impulse, never expecting her to. So when she agrees, he can scarcely keep from bursting in joy. He lies down, and pulls her down onto the pillow-and she moves so she's resting against his shoulder and he feels his heart speed up. She gives him a peck on the cheek, and he feels a warmth rush through him. Alannah drapes her arm over his chest, pulling him into a close embrace, and he thanks every deity he can think of that this beauty has come back into his life. He had heard tales of romance growing up, and of love at first sight, but had always dismissed them as nonsense. But lying in the dark, watching his savior sleep, Stayne realizes that there may just be something to those old stories. He hasn't had much experience with love, he knows, but every fiber of his being is telling him that he is in love with Alannah. He kisses her cheek, and for the first time in his life, says words that he thought he would never say. "I love you." Alannah sighs happily in her sleep and snuggles tighter against him, and Stayne feels a great weight lift from him. He doesn't know if she hears him, but he doesn't care. Just being able to say the words is enough.

**Two**

Stayne has been with many women, he reflects, but never before has he felt anything as magical as what he just experienced with Alannah. To simply call it sex would be degrading it, he thinks. It is so much more. Physically, he cannot remember ever feeling so wonderfully spent. He feels as though his very essence has spilled out somehow and sent him over the edge of sheer bliss. He looks over at the woman lying next to him, and strokes her cheek, slowly moves down to her bare shoulders and ghosts his fingers across the tops of her breasts. They are covered by the sheet, and Stayne is suddenly sorely tempted to pull the sheet away and lavish her. But he decides not to, content instead with just a quick stroke. He places his hand on her arm, staring in rapt wonder at the contrast of their colors, gold to white and red to black. He runs his fingers through her hair, moaning softly at the wonderful silky feeling, and thinks back to just a few moments earlier, when he had been deep inside her. Never in his life had he felt anything so intense and yet so intimate. He is puzzling over why this is, when suddenly the answer hits him, and his jaw drops in silent astonishment. He realizes that he has just finished making love to a woman that wasn't with him for coinage, wasn't using him to warm her bed and make herself feel somewhat human, wasn't with him for the bragging rights she could earn by stating she had slept with the Red Queen's assassin and favorite, wasn't using him at all. Instead, she had been with him for a simple yet amazingly wonderful and –to him-baffling reason. Because she wanted him. She has stripped away all his trappings and left him feeling more open than he ever has before. It only takes a few seconds for this simple yet complex thought to race through him, and he is left stunned and staggered by it. He pulls Alannah close, whispering softly in her ear. "I love you, Alannah."

**Three **

Stayne comes running into the palace, his heart in his throat. He had been nearly out of his mind with worry and anguish the whole way home, and black thoughts had begun to creep into his head. A servant answers his frantic inquiries and points him in the direction of Mirana's chambers, and as he runs down the corridor he prays to any deity that will listen that he isn't too late. Alannah's body had been so cold, he thinks. She had barely been conscious, and sending her away with Tarrant was one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make. But he didn't want her to see his wrath unleashed, so he swallows down his agony and overwhelming desire to hold her and never let go, and gently sends her with Tarrant, hoping with all his might that the Queen will be able to save her. He rounds a corner and skids to a halt as he notices Tarrant and Mirana talking in low tones. They turn and stare at him in astonishment, and for a moment Stayne is unable to speak-dread has stopped his voice. He gulps, and then manages to find his voice.

"Where…where is she?"

Mirana smiles at him. "In there, sleeping."

Stayne releases a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding, and looks at Mirana with hope in his eye. "Is she…?"

Mirana nods once and Stayne laughs in quiet joy. "Thank you, Majesty. May I go in?"

Mirana smiles and Stayne walks into the bedchamber and slowly makes his way over to the bed. He stops and stares at the figure curled up under the covers, and notices that her skin is once again its beautiful golden color. He feels an overwhelming shame rush through him. He had sworn by Time himself to keep her safe, and he had failed. He is about to turn and walk out of the room when he hears his name being whispered. At first, he thinks perhaps he is hearing things, but then Alannah shifts so she is lying on her back, and speaks clearly. "Ilosovic…" She says his name softly, almost reverently, and Stayne thinks he has never heard anything more wonderful. He climbs into bed with her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm here, my love. I will always be here. I am never going to leave. I love you."

**Four **

Stayne stares in rapt wonder at the sight in front of him. His son has just been born, and Stayne can hardly believe how handsome he is. Katarina is gazing at her baby brother with an expression that Stayne can only think of as surprised joy-and he knows that the exact same expression is on his face. Katarina looks at Alannah, a grin on her face. "Oh Momma, he's so cute and little! I'll take very good care of him, I promise! He looks like you, Daddy!"

Stayne nods, happy tears in his eye. "He does look like me. But I think he's got your Momma's hair."

Alannah places Michael in his arms, and he coos happily at his small son. Michael stares wide eyed at him, then gurgles and clasps onto Stayne's large finger with his tiny fist, and Stayne beams wider than he ever has before. He still can't quite believe his luck. 'Not only am I married to a beautiful woman, I am the father of two beautiful children.' He kisses Michael gently on the forehead, speaking softly to him. "Hello there, little lad. I'm your Daddy, and I love you very much. I made a promise to Katarina when she was born to always look after her, and to love her forever, and I'm making you the same promise. You will never have to endure what I had to when I was a child. I will never leave you, and I will love you and your Momma and sister until Time himself ends-and even after."

Alannah smiles at him, happy tears in her eyes, and he kisses her. "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, my love. Thank you for saving my life."

**Five**

Stayne stumbles into the cottage, exhausted after a long patrol, and notices a piece of paper laid out on the dining table. He picks it up; chuckling quietly at the note Alannah has left for him.

_Ilosovic-I have the feeling you're probably quite sleepy after all the riding you've had to do, so I finished all the chores. The wood is stacked, the garden is weeded, and house repairs are done. So tomorrow, all you have to do is take it easy. _

_Alannah_

Stayne walks into the bedroom, and Alannah turns, smiling softly at him. "Did you get my note?"

Stayne removes his clothes and climbs in bed, giving her a long and lingering kiss.

"I did, and the idea of not doing anything at all tomorrow sounds quite enjoyable." He brushes a strand of hair out of her face, and sighs. "Of course, we'll have a tough time convincing the children of that. No doubt they'll want to do quite a lot."

Alannah grins wickedly, and traces a pattern on Stayne's bare stomach. "Well….what would you say if I told you that I've already asked Alice and Tarrant to take them for the day?"

Stayne raises his eyebrow at her, and she smirks in wicked triumph. "Really?" Alannah nods, grinning, and Stayne laughs wickedly and pins her to the bed, kissing her passionately. "I say…what a lovely idea." He pulls out of the kiss and smiles at her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

She nods. "You have, but I always love hearing it. I love you too, Ilosovic."

Stayne beams at her and pulls her into his arms. Before he falls asleep, he says the same words he says to her every night.

"I love you."


	38. Chapter 38 Tell Me A Story

Tell Me a Story

"Daidi, tell me a story."

Stayne smiled at Katarina. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"I want a story with adventure, and romance, and a happy ending. If you tell me a story, I'll give you a kiss."

Stayne laughed. "I think that's a fair payment. Michael, would you care to hear a story?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, but don't make the romance too mushy. I don't like stories like that. I want a story about a brave knight fighting monsters and going on quests to rescue princesses that are locked in towers."

Stayne looked over at him. "Where did you hear a story like that?"

"Aunt Alice told me. It was called Sleeping Beauty. An evil witch cast a spell on a beautiful princess and made her sleep for a hundred years. Then a handsome prince came along and gave her a kiss, and she woke up and married him, and they lived happily ever after."

Katarina smiled. "That's such a pretty story. But I want to hear Dada's story. Tell us a story, Daidi."

Stayne thought for a moment. "Very well. This story has adventure, intrigue, romance, and just enough magic to make it wonderful."

"_**Once upon a time, in a far off land there lived a beautiful but poor girl. She had very little in the world, and she lived alone with her mother in a small house in the deep dark woods. They had a hard life, and the girl often had to do many chores, as her mother was ill and unable to look after things. But the girl possessed a kind and gentle nature, and went about singing and happy, and for a long time her life was a happy one. **_

_**Then one day, she received an invitation to attend the Royal Ball. She was very confused at first, and asked the messenger if there was some mistake. "I am a poor peasant girl. Surely I am not good enough to be in the presence of nobility." **_

"_**The Queen has heard that you have a beautiful voice, and she asked personally that you be invited to the Ball so you can sing for the nobles. Will you attend?" **_

_**She nodded in answer, and the Messenger bowed deeply. "I will tell Her Majesty that you accept the invitation." **_

_**The night of the Ball, the girl made sure to wear her finest dress. It was patched in a dozen places, and the sleeves were a bit worn, but she scrubbed her face and hands and wove flowers into her hair. Her mother smiled and told her she looked like a wood-nymph. Then the girl mounted her horse and set off for the Palace. **_

_**When she arrived, she was dazzled by how bright and beautiful it was. It seemed to shimmer in the dusky light, and she felt a rush of fear go through her. But she was a brave girl, so up the steps, into the palace, and then to the Ballroom she went. **_

_**She had never seen so many colors. Red, green, orange, blue, purple, gold, black, silver. Every color of the rainbow was there in that large ballroom. She looked around, dazzled, and noticed a small patch of black against the riot of color." **_

Unbeknownst to Stayne, Alannah had entered the cottage, Victoria in her arms. Katarina spotted them, and Alannah placed her finger on her lips, signaling silence. Katarina grinned, nodding.

Alannah came forward, sat next to Stayne on the couch, and seamlessly picked up the story.

"_The patch of black belonged to a noble and brave knight. Unlike the girl, he had been given every luxury and indulgence he could have wished for. Except one. The love of his parents. They were cold and distant towards him, and the knight grew up thinking he was worthless of anyone's love and affection. So he made a vow that he would never fall in love. Instead, he would become the best soldier and the most daring and bravest knight in the land. He dreamt of battles and quests, and would wander through the woods, fighting imaginary dragons and facing giants, monsters, and evil, always emerging triumphant. When he was old enough, he set forth for the Palace, and took service as a soldier in the King's Army. His bravery and skill in battle allowed him to quickly rise to the mantle of Captain, and his fairness earned him the respect of his men. But, alas, dark times were soon to befall this Brave Knight. _

_The Queen had noticed how tall and handsome he was, and she longed for him. Her husband was a small, slightly ugly man, and she soon found herself infatuated with the Captain. But he would have nothing to do with her, so she fell into a rage, vowing that no matter what, he would be hers." _

Stayne gulped, and Alannah gently squeezed his hand, and then continued. _"The Queen had her soldiers bind and gag the Knight, and bring him before her. Once in her presence, she glared at him, and spoke. "You have stolen from me, Sir Knight." The Knight tried to protest, but the gag in his mouth prevented it. "You have stolen from your Queen. Normally, the penalty for any who steal from me is death, but I am willing to give you another chance. All I ask is that you remain loyal to me and only me. Refuse any order I give you, and I will have you executed on the spot. The Knight, ashamed and angered, reluctantly agreed. And so it was, until the night of the Ball, when the Knight spotted the girl." _

Stayne smiled over at Alannah, and once more began to speak.

"_**At first, the knight wasn't sure what he was seeing. 'Surely', he thought, 'an angel has somehow gotten into the palace.' He started to walk over to the girl, wanting to see her, but was terrified that she would vanish into thin air. But then the Queen pulled him away, and he felt a strange pain in his chest. He could not keep his eyes off the girl all night, and each time she caught his gaze she would blush hotly and turn away, trembling like a deer. The knight too would feel himself tremble whenever her eyes fell on him, and each time his heart would beat faster. But he despaired of ever winning her, as he could see from her eyes and manner that she was good and pure, something that he was not. **_

_**After the Ball, the Knight began to dream of the girl. He would stay awake, tossing and turning as he imagined her in his arms. He had heard her speak-her voice was soft, almost musical, and her singing would make angels envious. He longed with all his heart to search for the girl and make her his Lady. But the Queen guarded him too closely and her jealousy was frightening. So the Knight resigned himself to merely visiting the Girl in his dreams.**_

_**Then there was a terrible battle, and the Queen was overthrown and sent into Exile by her younger sister. The Knight, who had done nothing but obey orders in fear of death, was exiled as well, and he began to fall into madness at the thought of never seeing his Dream-Lady again. But then one day as he lay on the ground, chained to a woman he hated, his Lady appeared. The Knight stared at her in wonder, and then spoke. "Are you the lady of my dreams? Am I sleeping?" **_

_**The lady smiled, shaking her head, and then gently kissed his forehead. "You are not dreaming, Sir Knight. I have searched for you these many years. I vowed to find you, and find you I have. You captured my heart at the Ball, and I have been longing for you since. If you will be my Lord, then I will be your Lady." **_

_**The Knight gazed into the lady's eyes. "I was your lord from the moment I saw you." He kissed the lady. "Free me from this chain, and I will be yours forever." **_

_**The lady freed him, and took him to live with her in the deep dark woods. For a long time, they were happy. But then the lady was kidnapped by an evil monster, and the knight journeyed across the land to rescue her. He killed the monster, and freed his love. **_

_**They married, and lived happily ever after." **_

Katarina smiled. "That's the story of you and Momma! But you forgot to put Michael, Victoria, and me in the story. And you forgot the part where Momma went to Overland, and when Aunt Meggie came here, and when Aunt Alice and Uncle Tarrant got married, and the part with the castle falling, and…"

Stayne laughed. "I know. You see, Katarina, this is one story that doesn't have an end yet, because it's still being told. We're all making it grow as we go along. You and Michael and Victoria will have your own parts to add to this story." He turned to Victoria. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Daddy!"

Stayne and Alannah gaped at her. Alannah looked at her, grinning. "Victoria, did you say..?"

"Daddy! Momma!"

Stayne laughed. "Oh, that's wonderful! Say something else, sweetie."

Alannah laughed. "Ilosovic, give her time." She chuckled as Victoria stretched her hands out to Katarina. "Who's that, little one?"

"Rina!"

Katarina clapped, giggling. "That's right, Vickie! Rina! That's me!"

Victoria shrieked in laughter, and then reached her hands towards Michael. "Kal!"

Michael grinned. "She knows my name!"

"Daddy! Momma! Rina! Kal!" She pointed to herself. "Kickie!"

Stayne and Alannah burst out laughing. Alannah tickled Victoria. "Tickly Kickie!"

Stayne guffawed in laughter as he watched Alannah roll around on the floor with Victoria, tickling her unmercifully. Michael and Katarina watched for a few moments before joining the fray.

Alannah shrieked in laughter as they began tickling her. "Help! I'm being attacked by Tickle Monsters! Ilosovic, save me! Help!"

Stayne struggled to keep a straight face. "Sorry, all requests must be submitted in writing on the third Thursday of the third month."

Alannah glared at him, and then whispered to Michael and Katarina. They nodded, giggling, then ran over to the couch. Stayne watched them come, a pretend look of fear on his face. "What are you going to do?" He squawked in pretend shock as they pounced on him, dragging him to the floor. "Help! I've been captured! Oh, please don't hurt me, you horrible scary monsters! Won't someone save me?"

Alannah giggled. "Sorry, all requests must be submitted in writing. As punishment for not saving me in time, I have become a Tickle Monster as well." She grinned madly and pounced on him, tickling him for all she was worth, and then shrieked in surprise and laughter as he tickled right back. "Aaah! Ilosovic!"

"Do you surrender?"

Alannah glared defiantly at him. "Never!" Stayne grinned, and she yelped in surprise as her children and husband pounced. "Aaahh! I surrender! I surrender!"

Stayne chuckled. "Good."

They lay together in an exhausted heap on the floor; the children snuggled in between them. Katarina spoke first. "Daidi?"

"Yes, little bit?"

Stayne smiled as Katarina kissed him on the cheek. "That was a wonderful story."

Later that night, Alannah lay in Stayne's arms, gently stroking his bare chest. "Katarina was right. You told a wonderful story. But, you did leave out a few….naughty bits."

Stayne grinned, and then flipped her onto her back, kissing her deeply. "Well, my love, those bits aren't done yet either. In fact, I think our story needs more spicing up, don't you?"

Alannah giggled in answer.


	39. Chapter 39 Lex Talionis

Lex Talionis

Alannah rose slowly out of sleep to the sound of someone knocking frantically on the door to the cottage. For a heart stopping instant, she thought that something horrible had happened to Ilosivic or the children, but then her brain caught up with her heart. Stayne was sleeping next to her, his arm draped casually over her waist, and Katarina and Michael were snoring away in their room. She carefully slid out from underneath him, not wanting to disturb him, and grabbed his robe from the chair it laid across, wrapping it across her rather flimsy night gown. Stayne muttered her name, and then fell back into a deep sleep. Alannah smiled softly then went to answer the door.

She stared in slight bemusement at her visitor, a young woman of nearly twenty. She had the dress of a servant, and the hair that had escaped from under her cap was a dirty blonde. Her eyes were wide and scared, and she kept wringing her hands. Alannah spoke softly, not wanting to awaken anyone. "What's the matter?"

The girl jumped, and gazed at her with naked fear. "It's me Mistress, My Lady. You know Lady Sotherby?" At Alannah's nod, the girl continued. "She's in horrible shape, My Lady! She needs your help right away! Please, My Lady! You must come! Her Ladyship will die if you don't!"

Alannah nodded grimly. "Give me a moment to get dressed and get my potions." She ran inside, threw on her clothes, and grabbed a bottle of her healing potion from the Cupboard. She ran back outside. "I'm ready." The girl nodded, and led her towards the palace.

Lady Amanda Sotherby lived at Court, and her rooms were on the far end of the palace, away from the hustle and bustle. It had been her husband who demanded the rooms, and Mirana had seen no problem with it-Lord Aaron Sotherby liked the quiet life, he had told her. Alannah had met them only a handful of times, and every time she found herself actively disliking Lord Sotherby more and more. He reminded her in a way of Maxwell-he could charm the birds off the trees, and he was handsome and well spoken, but like Maxwell there was a coldness in his eyes and voice that made her shiver. Twice she had caught him looking at her in a way that made her blood run cold. She knew he didn't dare hurt her-all the Lords knew to stay well away from her unless they wanted to face the wrath of Stayne-but that hadn't stopped her from being thoroughly spooked. On the other hand, she reflected, she, Stayne, and Lady Amanda Sotherby got along like a house on fire. Lady Sotherby was twenty eight, with dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She and her husband had only been at Marmoreal for five months, but she had already made herself at home. Her husband, though-he was not the sort of man that welcomed friendships easily.

She was still mulling over those thoughts when the girl came to a halt in front of a door, and knocked quietly. A weakened voice answered. "Is that you, Ellie?"

The girl-Ellie-gulped before answering. "Yes Milady. I fetched the Lady Stayne as you asked me to."

"Come in, please" the weak voice rasped.

Ellie opened the door, and Alannah walked into the room and gasped harshly at the sight before her eyes. Lady Sotherby was lying in bed, and even in the dimness of the room Alannah could tell that her arms and chest were covered with cuts and bruises. She had a large cut over one eye, and the other was swollen shut, the flesh around it black and puffy. Alannah growled in soft rage and walked quickly over to the bed.

"Might I ask how you came to look like you just went three rounds with the Bandersnatch?"

Lady Sotherby paled in fear and anger. "That is not your business! I….had an accident last night, that's all."

Alannah nodded, and then spoke drily. "What did you do, fall on a pitchfork in the stalls?"

Lady Sotherby trembled, and Alannah sighed. "Amanda, did your husband do this to you?" Lady Sotherby looked out the window, her body stiff with fear, and Alannah placed her hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around. "Amanda, I am asking you as your friend, and as Court Healer. Was this caused by your husband?"

Lady Sotherby crumpled, and she began to cry in hoarse, braying sobs. Alannah climbed into bed and held her, whispering soft words of comfort as she sobbed. After a bit, she pulled away and wiped her eyes, gazing pleadingly at Alannah. "I don't know what to do anymore. He's become a monster. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible, but last night-I don't even remember what I did to anger him, but the next thing I know he's hitting me, and I remember trying to get away from him, but he came after me, and yanked on my hair so hard I thought he would rip it out. Then…I think he dragged me in here and...And…" she wailed in fear, and Alannah felt her blood boiling in rage. She had a pretty good idea of what Sotherby had done.

"Amanda, listen to me. I might have a way for you to be free of his abuse forever, but you are going to have to do exactly what I tell you. Can you do that?"

Lady Sotherby nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Good. First things first-drink this." She handed over the bottle of healing potion, and Lady Sotherby uncorked it and drained it dry. She handed it back to Alannah with a slight smile. "Well done. Now, when is your husband due home?"

"In a few hours. He is spending the night in Witzend with some friends of his. Why?"

Alannah grinned wickedly. "More than enough time. When he gets home, tell him that I want to see him, and that it's urgent."

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

Alannah stared at her, a serious expression on her face. "Then make him. I don't care what you have to do or say, just get him to the Kitchens."

Amanda nodded, and Alannah gave her a gentle hug before walking out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen, banging the doors open and startling Thackery awake. He rubbed his eyes and glared balefully at her. "What are ye doing here so early, Lady Alannah?"

Alannah sighed grimly. "I need to concoct a sleeping draught. Do you have the ingredients?" Thackery nodded, pointing to a cupboard, and Alannah ran over and began pulling out the ingredients she needed. Thackery watched, slightly bemused, as she began to concoct. Suddenly, she stopped, frowning in thought, and then smiled evilly. "Thackery, you wouldn't happen to have a pen and some paper lying about, would you?"

Thackery nodded quickly. "Indeed I would! You just wait there! I'll get you some right away!" He ran off, returning moments later with a sheet of paper and a pen. Alannah took them, and spent a few moments writing, then handed it to him. "Could you deliver this to Ilosivic?" He nodded, and took off running. Alannah chuckled quietly and returned to her work.

Meanwhile, Stayne was busy trying to feed Katarina and Michael. They had both insisted on tarts for breakfast, and refused to entertain the thought of anything else. Stayne, who hadn't been too fond of tarts ever since his Trial, found that all his protests and suggestions of a different breakfast were being met with sullen silences. Finally, he had thrown his hands up in exasperation and begun to make the tarts. He reflected ruefully that if Alannah were here she'd no doubt be laughing herself silly at his frustration.

He had just popped the tarts in the oven when a knock sounded at the door. Katarina went to answer it, and squealed in delight. "Thackery! Hi! What are you doing here? Do you want some tarts? Daddy just put some in the oven!"

"Nae, lassie, although I thank ye for the offer. I have a letter from your Momma to give to your Daddy."

Stayne wiped off his flour covered hands as best he could and headed out of the kitchen. "You have a letter for me?" Thackery nodded, and handed it over.

_Ilosivic-_

_I need your help with something. Come to the kitchens alone and I'll explain everything. Also, see if Alice can keep an eye on Katarina and Michael for a few hours. _

_Alannah. _

Alannah looked up from her brewing as a shadow fell across the table, and she smiled softly. "Hello, Ilosivic."

Stayne chuckled, and came to stand next to her. "You know, that is rather uncanny. What are you brewing, another passion potion?"

She shook her head. "No. A sleeping draught for Lord Sotherby."

Stayne blinked in confusion. "Is he having trouble sleeping?"

Alannah grinned evilly. "No."

"Then why…?"

Alannah took a breath, and told him of the events of that morning. "And the worst of it is, I'm pretty certain that this is not an isolated incident. I'm pretty good at recognizing healed wounds and scars, and Amanda had quite a few of them. So I want to make sure that slurvish husband of hers never has a chance to give her any new ones. Want to help?"

Stayne nodded eagerly, and then turned at the sound of footsteps. "Lord Sotherby! So good to see you." His voice was deadly soft, and Alannah felt herself tremble inwardly. She knew that when Stayne spoke in that voice of deceptive calm and control that he was completely infuriated. Lord Sotherby didn't, though. He stared at Stayne in slight contempt, and then looked at Alannah.

"My wife said you needed to see me?"

Alannah smiled. "Yes. She and I were talking the other day, and it came up that you were trying to…well, conceive. I told her that I would be willing to make a potion that would help. I gave Amanda her dosage earlier, and I have yours all ready. Here." She handed him the sleeping draught. "Drink it all."

She watched in barely suppressed eagerness as Lord Sotherby drained the vial dry. He placed the vial on the counter, and then turned to walk out the door. He made it two steps before collapsing.

Alannah knelt beside him, a grim smile on her face. "Good night." She turned to Stayne. "He's all yours."

Stayne smiled wolfishly, then grabbed Sotherby's shoulders and dragged him out of the kitchen, heading straight for the Barracks. Alannah followed eyes bright with anticipation.

Stayne dragged the unresponsive Sotherby inside, then into a small, windowless room that served as storage, dropping him uncaringly to the floor. He knelt down and pushed and pulled him into a semi-upright position. "Alannah, go find me some rope I can use to tie his hands and feet." She ran off, returning a few moments later with a large coil of rope, and handed it to him with a wicked smile. "Thank you, love." He trussed up Lord Sotherby, then took a deep breath and slapped him hard. "OI! Wake up, you slurvish arse! Time to pay the piper!"

Lord Sotherby came awake fast, struggling wildly against his bonds. "What is the meaning of this? I demand that you release me at once! At once, do you hear?"

Stayne gave him a grin that made him go parchment white with terror. When he spoke, his voice was so calm and deadly cold that Alannah swore the temperature of the room had dropped twenty degrees.

"Sotherby, I have met many undesirable people in my time. Hell, I was forced to be the lackey of the bloody Red Queen for many years. But you….you are beyond anyone I've known. Alannah has told me about the deplorable way you treat your wife. Now, I will be the first to admit that I am a ruthless assassin. I have taken lives, and under the Rule of Iracebeth I committed many acts that I am not proud of. But…and this is vitally important…I never hurt a woman. That is the one line I never crossed." He smiled sardonically as Sotherby struggled madly against his bonds. "Don't try to escape; I have you tied far too tightly for that. The more you struggle, the tighter the ropes become. You see, I have some very interesting things planned for you, and I don't want you escaping before I'm done."

Lord Sotherby had been gaping at Stayne in rage, and he finally found his voice. "How dare you try to lecture me! Amanda is my property; I will do with her as I please!"

Alannah growled in rage. "Did you just call your wife your property? You slurvish bastard!" She launched herself at him, fingers hooked into claws, and Stayne grabbed her around the waist, speaking calmly. "Leave him to me, baby. I'll take care of it. Let me work my magic."

Alannah pouted. "Fine, but you had better make my not tearing him to pieces worth it!"

Stayne grinned evilly. "I will, don't worry about that." He glared at Lord Sotherby, who gulped in fear. "Of course, by the time I'm finished with him, he may wish you had torn him to pieces. This could get bloody, so if you need to leave, do it now."

Alannah stared grimly at Sotherby. "I'm not going anywhere. Amanda is my friend, and I would love nothing more than to see the man that hurt her receive a taste of his own medicine. Spill all the blood you want."

Stayne grinned happily, then drew his dagger and placed the tip of it inches from Sotherby's right eye. Sotherby gave a squawk of fear, and Stayne grinned. "Hold perfectly still, or my hand might slip and send this blade into your eye."

Sotherby stiffened in horror as Stayne slowly ran the dagger down to his cheek, stabbing lightly. A ribbon of blood began flowing form Sotherby's right cheek, and Stayne sighed in pretend dismay. "I said hold perfectly still. You must have flinched. Oh well, perhaps that little slip will be the only one you make. But somehow I doubt it."

He placed the dagger under Sotherby's ear, and drew the sharp blade slowly across the lobe, grinning darkly at his scream of pain. He removed the dagger, and Sotherby continued screaming. Stayne sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, do shut up! That little cut was nothing compared to what you have coming. Alannah, please gag him. He's giving me a headache."

Alannah came forward with a hank of rope and gagged him firmly. He screamed into the rope, but his cry was muffled. "There. Now you're nice and quiet. Ilosivic, please continue."

"Thank you. Now, Sotherby, before I proceed I want to assure you of one thing. I'm not going to kill you." Alannah and Sotherby looked at him with equal expressions of disbelief on their faces. Stayne chuckled darkly. "However, I am going to assure that you can never hurt Amanda or any other woman ever again. Give me your hands."

Sotherby tried to hide his hands, but they had been tied in front of him, and it was impossible. Stayne sighed in exasperation and grabbed the rope, yanking him upwards. He dragged him over to a small table that stood in the far right corner of the room and slammed his hands, palms up, onto the hard surface. Sotherby struggled wildly, but Stayne held him in an iron grip. "Alannah, hold his hands down, please." She came forward and pinned his hands to the table.

After Sotherby's hands were tightly pinned down, Stayne went to work. First, he made shallow cuts across the tips of each finger, and then he moved down to the palms and slashed deeply. Sotherby howled against his gag and struggled madly. Stayne growled. "Hold him still!"

Alannah threw all her weight into pinning Sotherby, and finally his struggles quieted. Stayne smiled at her. "Good job." He flipped Sotherby's hands over so they lay palms down, and then slammed them hard onto the table, smiling grimly as he heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking. Sotherby howled in pure agony. Blood flowed from his palms, and his fingers were pointing in all directions. His eyes rolled around in his head wildly, the whites showing. Stayne glared at him pitilessly, and then severed the tendons in his left hand with one swift and practiced motion. Blood spurted, and Sotherby's howls reached levels that could have shattered glass. Stayne repeated the action with his right hand, and Sotherby passed out from a combination of pain and terror. Stayne smacked him in the face with the flat of the dagger. "No going to sleep. I'm not quite done with you yet. There are still a few more things that I have to do. Don't worry; it will all be over soon." He spoke in a mock soothing voice, and Sotherby gibbered in panic.

Alannah watched in grim satisfaction as Stayne grabbed Sotherby's rope, flipping him over so he was face-up, and then slammed him hard onto the table. He sliced open his shirt, placed the dagger above his right breast, and then began to methodically carve into the flesh.

Sotherby flopped like a fish, and Alannah pinned his shoulders to the table, reading with wicked glee what Stayne was carving into Sotherby's chest.

**C**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**D**

After he finished carving the last letter, Stayne stepped back and viewed Sotherby's bloody chest with a discerning eye. "That looks quite satisfactory to me. Alannah, what do you think? Will it be permanent?"

Alannah examined the wound critically. "I do believe it will, Ilosivic. Nice carving job."

Stayne bowed at the waist. "Thank you Milady love. Now, I have a question for you. Do you think this slurvish bastard has learned his lesson? Or do I perhaps need to carve it on his forehead as well?" He placed the bloody dagger against Sotherby's forehead, and looked inquiringly at Alannah.

She glared at Sotherby in flat hate, and he looked back at her, eyes wide with panic. A gibbering sound escaped his gag, and he violently shook his head back and forth. Unfortunately, his wild movements caused him to cut himself on the dagger that was still pressed tightly against his forehead. Alannah spoke grimly.

"He's learned his lesson, I think. Haven't you, Sotherby?"

Sotherby nodded wildly, and Alannah grinned wickedly. "That's very good to hear. You'll be going back to your chambers soon, don't worry. But there are a few things that you have to know. One, your hands are completely useless. You might, and I stress might, be able to pick up a spoon to feed yourself, but that's about it. Two, don't try to run to Mirana crying torture. She's rather canny, and she knows Ilosivic doesn't mete out punishment unless someone he cares for has been hurt badly. You see, we both consider your wife a good friend, and when a friend of ours is hurt-we show the one that hurt them no mercy. Now, have you got all that? Nod if you have."

Sotherby nodded so quickly Alannah thought for a moment that his head would go flying off his neck. "Excellent. Ilosivic, shall we convey him to his chambers?"

Stayne wiped his bloody dagger on his trousers and grinned at Alannah. "Indeed we should. Grab his shoulders, I'll get his feet."

They carried him to his chambers, depositing him in a heap on the floor. Amanda watched from the bed, smiling grimly. Alannah looked over at her, and a wordless communication passed between the two women. Amanda smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," she said quietly. Alannah nodded then she and Stayne exited the rooms.

After they had left, Amanda climbed out of bed and limped over to where her husband lay bound and gagged. She knelt next to him, a grim smile of satisfaction on her face. "I only wish they had hurt you more! But don't worry, husband dear, I'm going to take…very good care of you." She smiled madly, and Sotherby whimpered, tears running down his face.

Three weeks later, the Court was abuzz at the changed nature of Lord Aaron Sotherby. Rumor was that he had been in an accident that mangled his hands. They dangled uselessly from his wrists, dead and slightly misshapen. He had to depend on his wife for even the smallest of tasks.

Stayne and Alannah were quite happy with the way things had worked out.


	40. Chapter 40 Two Girls in Underland

Two Girls in Underland

Once upon a time, there were two best friends. One was a tall, willowy, and beautiful with shimmering blond hair that cascaded down to her perfectly shaped butt, round, full, sumptuous breasts, and bright blue eyes that reflected the wisdom and pain deep within. This girl had smooth alabaster skin, a pert little nose, and a perfectly shaped mouth. Her name was Amethyst Emerald Susannah Bella Dearheart, and she was the most unloved and misunderstood person in the entire Universe. She lived a cruel and loveless life in her thirty-room mansion, and her parents were too busy with parties and impulse trips to Paris in their private jet to pay any attention to her. Then they had been tragically killed in a skiing accident, and Amethyst had been left all alone.

The other girl had brown hair, green eyes, was of average height and had pimples. She was in decent shape, and had a crooked smile. She also had freckles. Her parents couldn't afford much, but she always got a stuffed teddy bear from them for her birthday, and she had a rather nice collection. Her name was Lydia Keane, and she could juggle.

Amethyst, of course, was at the top of her class in every subject, and she could remember everything, even if she only read it once. Lydia was not a genius, but she was by no means stupid, and she did quite well in most of her classes. Except Math. She hated math.

No one really knew why the two girls hung around together, but many suspected it was because Amethyst felt sorry for Lydia, who was a bit on the odd side. She had a way of bursting into mad giggles at random intervals, and would constantly ask odd questions and challenge people to riddles. Amethyst always bore Lydia's eccentricities with a patient smile, and in return Lydia would feign interest when Amethyst began whinging about how her life was a horrible tragedy.

One day, as they were walking to school together, Lydia noticed that Amethyst's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "What's wrong now?"

Amethyst sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her white hand. "I'm so lost and unloved here! Everyone picks on me at school, and even my parents don't love me! I sometimes think it would be better if I stepped in front of a bus and let it end my hollow, miserable life!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She was seriously beginning to tire of the constant whining and complaining she was hearing from her 'best' friend, and fervently wished there was a way to get rid of her for good-short of actually shoving her in front of a bus, of course. But she knew from bitter experience that no matter what she tried, Amethyst would never get the hint and continue clinging to her.

The girls walked on through the field, Lydia half listening and replying in pat answers as Amethyst continued whining. As a result, neither girl noticed the large hole in front of them until it was too late.

Lydia's feet encountered empty space, and she screamed as she plunged down the hole. Amethyst stumbled, tripped, and then fell, screaming just as loudly.

Lydia shut her eyes as she felt the wind rush past her, hoping that she landed on something soft. She did-and cracked an eye open. She was on a bed. Lydia sighed in relief, then screamed again as she was catapulted off the bed and into another hole.

She landed with a jolt on a checkered floor, and then realized that she was upside-down. At that moment, gravity reversed itself, and she landed with a grunt on the floor. She got slowly and shakily to her feet, making sure that no bones were broken. She winced as she touched her left arm-that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Amethyst landed a few seconds later, not a hair on her head out of place and not a single mark on her perfect skin. She stood gracefully, looking around. "Lydia, where are we?"

Lydia looked as well, an odd feeling of familiarity gnawing at her. They were in a large room with many doors. It took her a few moments to place where she had seen them, and she gasped. "We…We're in the Hall of Doors that lead to Underland."

Amethyst gasped in delight. "Are you certain?" Lydia nodded, still slightly amazed that the place actually existed, and Amethyst squealed in delight. She had been infatuated with the Hatter ever since she saw the movie, and would spend hours imagining what it would be like to be his one and only true love. She had even written stories about it on fanfiction, always casting herself as the main character-a beautiful but lonely and misunderstood girl who fell down a hole to the world of her dreams and saved it from disaster, with the Hatter cast as her perfect and ideal lover. "It's like my stories are coming true! We must find the Hatter and I will make him my one and only true love in the entire Universe!"

Lydia bit her tongue. "That's fine, but we need to get out of here first. There should be a glass table with a small bottle on it."

Amethyst looked around, and then grinned. "Found it! This is what makes us shrink, right?"

Lydia nodded. "Right. And there should be cake under the table to make us grow." She grabbed the golden key, and then walked over to the curtain that hid the Door, pushing it aside and unlocking the door. Amethyst gaped at her in amazement. "How did you know what to do?"

Lydia grinned. "I've read the book." She stood and faced Amethyst. "Listen, before we go out there, I have something to ask you. Chances are good we're probably going to be at the Tea Party. Could you try to not act like a squealing fan girl when you see Tarrant?"

Amethyst sighed. "I shall try. But it will not be necessary, for he will fall in love with my perfect beauty the minute he lays his eyes on me. Now, let's get out of this room and be on our way so I can at last be united with the one I love!"

Tarrant was at the Windmill preparing for the Annual Mad Feast when Chessur came flying up to him, a look of confusion on his face. "Tarrant, you won't believe this, but two girls just entered Underland."

Tarrant groaned, sinking into his chair. "Don't tell me. They're both unearthly beauties with perfect bodies and perky breasts who are going to compete for my affections and eternal love."

Chessur frowned. "Well…one of them is eerily beautiful. The other just looks like a normal, everyday teenaged girl. She even has pimples."

Tarrant frowned. "That's…odd. I didn't think Sues were allowed to have pimples." He looked down the path, sighing in resignation. "Here they come." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small vial within, and took a sip of his potion. Alannah had made it for him after he had come to her in desperation, asking for something that would allow him to block the influences of the Sues. She had returned moments later with a small vial filled with a dark grey liquid. "Take a small sip of this once daily and the Sue won't be able to influence you."

Tarrant watched in trepidation as the two girls approached the table, their eyes wide. He looked at the blond, feeling the tug in his head that was the trademark of Sue-hypnotism, and sent a silent thanks to Alannah for making the potion. He turned his attention to the brown haired girl and felt-nothing. No tug, no crazy urge to sweep her up in his arms and cover her with kisses. Instead, he felt something else-a sense of camaraderie and friendship. He placed his hands on the table, making sure his wedding ring was visible, and spoke in a polite tone. "Who are ye, and how did you get here?"

Amethyst gave him a dazzling smile. "My name is Amethyst Emerald Susannah Bella Dearheart, and I am a lonely and misunderstood girl, who has no friends, and I have fallen down a hole and now I am come to find my one and only true love in the entire Universe!" She batted her eyes at Tarrant, and he sighed in disgusted resignation, and then turned to Lydia.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Lydia Keane. I'm here because I fell down the hole, I'm also pretty sure we aren't dreaming, and quite frankly I've no interest in you in any romantic sense. Besides, you're married, right?"

Tarrant laughed in relief. "Thank Time, a girl from Above with intelligence! Yes, I'm married. Very happily, I might add." He grinned wickedly at Amethyst, who was staring at him in shock and hurt. "Not what you expected, hey Sue?"

"My name is Amethyst Emerald…"

Tarrant rolled his eyes. "Aah, stow it. You're a bloody Mary Sue. I've had dealings with yer kind afore. The thing is, they always seem tae fergit that I'm not jest this lovelorn Madman. I can be verra dangerous, ye ken?" He let his eyes flash red, and Amethyst gasped in fear and took a step back. Lydia giggled wickedly.

Amethyst blinked. "Well-I am more talented than anyone on the planet! There is nothing I cannot do!"

Tarrant rolled his eyes. "That's nice. Lydia, do you have any talents?"

Lydia shrugged. "I can juggle."

Tarrant beamed at her. "Frabjous! Let me see!"

Lydia selected three teacups, and then began juggling them, never once spilling the tea that was inside. "I've been doing this since I was six. I go to the Fair every year and make about a hundred bucks a day juggling things people give me. It keeps me in books. But I still practice for three hours every day. I haven't quite worked up the courage yet to try juggling lit torches." She placed one tea cup in front of Tarrant, the other in the middle of the table, then took a sip from the last, and bowed deeply.

Tarrant applauded wildly. "Bravo! Excellent bit of juggling! You must come with me to Marmoreal! I'm sure that Mirana would be thrilled to meet you!"

Amethyst sighed in delight. "Oh, we're going to meet the Queen! Oh, this is a dream come true!"

Tarrant bit back a caustic reply. "I suppose you could come along as well. But I warn you, any simpering or flirting and I dump you in the Tulgey Wood. Chessur, go on ahead and tell Mirana I'm bringing visitors to the castle."

Chessur nodded. "I shall." He was about to fly off when Lydia walked up to him. "Did you want something?"

Lydia nodded. "May I please give you a quick scratch?" Chessur flew closer to her, and she scratched him behind his ears. "You have lovely soft fur."

Chessur purred happily. "You are quite the good ear-scratcher, Miss." He grinned at her. "Thank you for that. I will see you all at Marmoreal." He flew off, and Tarrant turned to the girls.

"Well, what are you waiting for? A carriage? Let's get going."

Amethyst gulped. "You mean-we have to walk?"

Tarrant growled in frustration. "Unless ye have the ability to fly-which wouldn't surprise me-yes, we're going to walk. It's only about five miles away. Surely ye can manage that little distance."

Amethyst nodded bravely. "Well, of course I can! I run marathons, after all. I'm just concerned about poor Lydia. She landed a bit roughly."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "And you don't have a mark on you."

Tarrant looked over at Lydia, concerned. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I was a bit dizzy, and my left arm hurts a bit, but other than that, no permanent damage done."

Tarrant frowned. "Well, when we get to Marmoreal I'll take you to see Lady Stayne. She's our Healer, and she'll give you something for your arm."

Amethyst, who was walking slightly behind Tarrant and Lydia, felt herself seething with anger. She waited until Tarrant had gone a little ways ahead, then grabbed Lydia's arm, glaring at her. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to make Tarrant forget that I'm his love! You want to steal him for yourself, don't you! Don't you! Admit it!"

Lydia glared at her. "You have got to be kidding. I'm not even interested in him. Besides, he's got a wife, and if I had to take a wild guess, I'd say it was Alice." She turned to Tarrant. "Tarrant?" He stopped and turned to her. "How long have you been married to Alice?"

"Hmmm…almost 20 years. Why do you ask?"

Lydia grinned. "No real reason. Congratulations, by the way." Tarrant grinned and bowed in thanks, and Lydia smiled evilly at Amethyst. "I don't think you have a chance. And I know you won't turn your attentions to Ilosovic Stayne."

Amethyst wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why on earth would I pay any attention to that ugly, horrid monster? I can only imagine how hideous his wife looks!"

Tarrant, who had overheard everything, decided to keep his mouth shut. "We've arrived at Marmoreal. The throne room is this way. I'm sure Mirana will know exactly what to do with you both."

He led them up to a large door decorated with pictures of Alice slaying the Jabberwock, and other scenes from Underland, and knocked twice. "Enter!" a musical voice called, and Tarrant opened the doors and stepped in, followed by the girls.

Mirana smiled at them, and then looked over at Amethyst, and for an instant a dark frown appeared on her pale features. But then she smiled widely. "Welcome, both of you, to Marmoreal. You have come at a good time-it is the Annual Mad Feast, in which we all celebrate what makes us Underlanders, namely the magic and madness that flows through each of us."

Lydia grinned madly. "Sounds like my type of party, Your Majesty."

Mirana smiled. "You may call me Mirana if you wish." She turned to Amethyst, who was frowning deeply, her arms crossed. "You do not find the idea of a party exciting?"

Amethyst glared at her and said nothing. Mirana frowned. "Perhaps you were hoping to find a Tarrant that was not immune to your…influence? Tell me, do you think that you are the first Mary Sue that we have encountered? We've seen plenty, and they all want the same thing. It gets rather tiresome after a while." She turned to Lydia, a genuine smile on her face. "Your kind though-they are much rarer. Tell me, do you have any interest in the Mad Hatter?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, Majesty. I am much too young for him. But I would hope that perhaps he and I could become friends. He reminds me a bit of my grandfather. We were close."

Tarrant chuckled. "I feel old. Miss Lydia, I would be honored to consider you a friend."

Lydia grinned at him. "Wonderful. Oh, and I have no interest in Stayne, either."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Lydia and Amethyst turned at the voice behind them, staring at a tall, attractive red head with bright green eyes. She had two vials in her hand and a slight smile on her face. "I'd hate for either of you to think you can influence my husband."

Amethyst found her voice first. "You're Lady Stayne?" she asked in disbelief.

"Lady Alannah Stayne, yes."

Amethyst snorted in disbelief. "You can't be! You're not an ugly hag! Why would anyone pretty want to marry that horrible and awful Knave?"

Alannah's eyes flashed red. "Because I happen to love him madly. However, I will move past that. I have some things to give you." She handed a vial with orange liquid in it to Lydia, and one filled with a purplish-black liquid to Amethyst. "Drink those down, and you will get what you deserve."

Lydia uncorked her vial, taking a sniff of the contents. "Phaww, that doesn't half stink! Oh well, here goes nothing." She shut her eyes and gulped down the potion, wincing as it went down her throat. She opened her eyes, and then beamed. "My arm doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you, Lady Stayne!"

Amethyst uncorked her bottle, and sniffed. "Mine doesn't smell at all." She took a gulp, and gasped in pain, dropping to her knees. "What…what's happening?"

Alannah smiled wickedly. "You're getting just what you deserve. You aren't the first Sue to come here, and you won't be the last. They all want the same thing-and Tarrant is the one that ends up paying the price."

Amethyst gasped as a spasm of pain shot through her, and looked over at Lydia. "Lydia…you're my best friend! You can't let them do this to me!"

Lydia glared at her. "Best friend? Oh, that's a laugh! You wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it fell on you. You never once treated me like anything except one of your lackeys! I know the only reason you ever hung around me was because you felt sorry for me! You don't give a damn about anybody or anything except yourself and what the world can do for you. Don't think I don't know about the way you treat people when you aren't around them. You are an ungrateful brat and quite frankly, I'll be thrilled to finally be rid of you."

Amethyst Emerald Susannah Bella Dearheart gave a strangled gurgle, and a small trail of sparkly blood oozed from her mouth. She blinked, and spoke in a slow, drugged voice. "You…can't…do…this…to…me." With that final word, she collapsed, and Lydia watched in interest as she seemed to dissolve. After a few moments, there was nothing left of Amethyst Emerald Susannah Bella Dearheart, aka Mary Sue Fangirl, except a lingering sweet, cloying smell.

Lydia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness she's gone! Now, I understand there's a party going on?"

Alannah laughed. "Indeed there is. Come along with me."

Lydia had the time of her life at the party, and when Tarrant urged her to show off her juggling skills she happily obliged, and received deafening applause. She got along splendidly with everyone, and enjoyed participating in all the games.

As the party drew to a close, Mirana took her aside. "Lydia, if you wish, you may remain here in Underland. You would be more than welcome."

Lydia smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but I have family above that would miss me terribly. I promise though that I will always do my best to remember the great fun I have had here."

Alannah came forward, a medium sized vial in her hands. "Here, take this when you go. It's a transport potion. If you ever want to come back for a visit, take a sip and you'll be here quicker than you can blink."

Lydia took it, smiling in thanks. "I'll remember that. Now, how am I to get home?"

Alannah grinned, then reached into her pocket and handed Lydia a tiny vial filled with a blue liquid. "Drink that, and you'll be transported home instantly. Fairfarren."

Lydia grinned, and then waved to the Underlanders. "Goodbye! Thank you for a lovely party!" She gulped down the potion, and then shut her eyes as she felt the world go gray around her.

Lydia opened her eyes, blinking. She was standing in the same field, and-she looked down at her watch-only seven minutes seemed to have gone by. She grinned, and then set off for school.

And no one missed Amethyst Emerald Susannah Bella Dearheart one bit.


	41. Chapter 41 Silent Justice

Silent Justice

Stayne blinked the sleep out of his eye, awoken by the sound of someone pounding frantically on the door to the cottage. Alannah stirred, her eyes full of sleepy bewilderment, and Stayne placed his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down on the bed. "I'll go see who it is, love."

Alannah nodded sleepily, and Stayne climbed out of bed, wrapping his robe around himself, and went to answer the door. He gazed in slight bemusement at the cloaked and hooded figure that stood in front of him, and spoke quietly.

"Who are you?"

The figure trembled, but whether it was from cold or fear Stayne couldn't tell, and spoke in a trembling voice. "I…I need to see Lady Stayne. It's most urgent!"

Stayne sighed. "Miss, it is very late, and my Lady is sound asleep. Whatever it is you need, I am sure it can wait until morning."

The young woman shook her head frantically. "No! Please, Captain! I am begging you! I need to see her right away!"

"Let her come in Ilosivic."

Stayne turned and looked at Alannah. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and Stayne stepped aside, allowing the woman to enter the cottage. Once she was inside, she removed her hood, and Stayne gasped. "You're Corporal Davison's daughter. Elizabeth, right?"

Miss Davison nodded, and Alannah smiled softly. "What is it you need? Is your father ill?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, he is unfortunately quite hale and hearty. I come to ask for something for myself." She took a deep breath, and spoke in a scared but determined voice. "I….Can you make _Requies aeterna?"_

Alannah gaped at her in shocked disbelief. "Why in the name of Time would you ask me that? !"

Elizabeth gulped. "Can you make it?"

"Yes, but there's no way on this world or the next that I'm going to allow someone as young as you to kill themselves! Elizabeth, do you have any idea what that poisonous potion will do to you? !"

Elizabeth nodded, and then began sobbing. "I don't care! I want to die; I cannot endure my life any longer! I have reached the end of my despair! At least if I'm dead, I won't have to endure the nightmare that is my life! Please, Lady Stayne! You're the best Potions Maker in all of Underland! Why won't you allow me this?"

Alannah walked over to the girl. "Because, Elizabeth, I am a Healer, and I have vowed to never intentionally cause harm to a living being-whether directly or indirectly, and I will not have your death on my conscience. So do not ask me to give you the means. Why did you ask me in the first place?"

Elizabeth sniffled, and then rolled up her sleeve, and Alannah drew in a harsh gasp of anger at the scars, cuts, and welts that scored her arm. Elizabeth then rolled up her other sleeve, revealing even more sores and scars, and Alannah growled in rage. "Elizabeth, did your father…did he do that?"

Elizabeth nodded, and then removed her cloak completely, revealing a short dress, and both Stayne and Alannah gasped at the horrid burns and cuts on her legs. Then Elizabeth turned around, revealing her back, and Stayne gasped, then cursed violently. "That slurking urpal slackush scrum!" He looked over at Alannah, who had a disgusted expression on her face. "Do you know what those are?" She shook her head, and he spoke in a deadly cold voice. "Lash marks. Corporal Davison whipped his own daughter!"

Alannah growled, and Elizabeth turned and faced her. "Now do you see why I want to die? My father, that two faced bastard, has been doing this to me since I can remember, and every time I try to tell someone, I get rebuffed, told that I'm just overreacting. Davison is a good soldier, they say. He always obeys orders, they say. He's a bit heavy handed with his daughter, but she's a bit wild, and discipline is what's needed, they say."

Stayne spoke up, slightly confused. "Who says, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled sardonically. "The servants and I've even heard some of your men saying it, Captain. For all I know, you could have said it at one time."

Stayne shook his head. "No, I never said it, and I never will say it. Elizabeth, I'm a father myself, and the idea of ever hurting my children is completely foreign to me. For Davison to do what he did to you makes him a complete and total monster. But I might have a way for you to be rid of him that doesn't involve you dying, as that would be a great loss. Will you trust Alannah and me?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Stayne smiled gently. "Good. First of all-Alannah, do you have any of your Healing potions?"

Alannah nodded. "Of course. Elizabeth, come with me and I'll see what I can do about some of those wounds." She led Elizabeth into the kitchen, and Stayne went into the bedroom, dressing quickly. He thrust his dagger and sword into his belt, and then walked out and into the kitchen. "Alannah, stay here with Elizabeth. I'll be back after I have a bit of a talk with her father."

Alannah smiled in grim understanding. "Of course. Before you go, I have something that you can give to the Corporal." She went to her Potions Cupboard, pulling out a small vial filled with a clear liquid, and handed it to him. "Give that to him…whenever. It's very potent, but make sure he swallows it all to get the full effect."

Stayne placed the vial in his pocket and smiled gently at Elizabeth. "I promise, when I return-you will no longer have anything to worry about." He turned and walked out of the cottage, and Elizabeth looked at Alannah, hope in her eyes.

"Did he mean it?"

Alannah nodded, and Elizabeth gave a cry of relief. "Oh, thank Time for that!"

Stayne marched into the Barracks, and headed straight for the cot where Corporal Robert Davison lay sleeping. He took hold of the edges, and with one movement, flung cot and sleeper into the wall. Davison came awake instantly, startled and scared. "Captain! Umm…is something wrong?"

Stayne glared at him. "You could say that, Corporal. Would you come with me, please? I wish to speak with you." Before Davison could protest, Stayne solved the issue by wrenching him to his feet and frog marching him out of the Barracks and into the Training Room. Davison finally found his voice.

"Captain, I demand that you tell me what this is about!"

Stayne shook his head. "All in good time, Corporal. First, we need to get a bit more comfortable. Well…at least I do. I'm afraid you won't be too comfortable. Come along, Corporal." He dragged Davison over to the middle of the room. Dangling from the ceiling was a rope that the soldiers used to practice climbing. It was on a pulley so it could be raised or lowered. Stayne lowered the rope, and smiled coldly at Davison, who blanched in fear. He tried to run, but Stayne grabbed him before he got two feet, pinning his arms behind his back. "Corporal, I wouldn't try anything foolish. You can't get out-the door's locked, and besides-we haven't had our little discussion yet." He dragged Davison back, and in a few swift movements he had him tied to the rope, his arms stretched above his head. He raised the rope so that Davison was dangling, his toes barely touching the floor, and then grinned madly. "There. All nice and comfy, and we can begin our little talk. Your daughter came to see Alannah tonight. You know why?" Davison shook his head. Stayne drew his dagger and examined the blade almost fondly before speaking. "She wanted a Killing Draught. Now, why would a seventeen year old girl possibly want to die?" He smiled at Davison, his eye cold. "I don't suppose you would know why?"

Davison shook his head, and Stayne laughed. "Really, Corporal, you must learn to lie more convincingly. You see, both Alannah and I saw what you did to her. I have to ask you this-how could you hurt your own daughter? She is your flesh and blood, Davison! So, I'll give you a chance to give me a good explanation for your actions. If it's good enough, I'll only break your hands. However, if it's lousy-as I suspect it most likely will be-I'll do something much, much worse. You have one minute to speak, starting now."

Davison gobbled in fear, but managed to find his voice. "She's a dirty little chit, that's why! Always trying to act above her station, befriending undesirables, pretending that she could ever be anything other than a worthless kitchen wench or a whore like her mother was! Do you know, Captain, I actually caught her speaking to the Lady Margaret? She knows better than to speak to those above her! I had to discipline her severely, to remind her who the Lord of the house is. I am Master of the house, and I will treat that worthless little brat however I see fit!"

Stayne chuckled, shaking his head, and then gazed almost mournfully at Davison. "I'm sorry, but not only was that explanation horrible, it was also extremely sickening. I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep my promise. Too bad, because you might have escaped with only shattered hands." He clucked in disappointment, then walked over to Davison and placed the tip of his dagger under his left eye, stabbing gently. Davison trembled, and Stayne spoke in a cold voice. "Now, Corporal, unless you want to be blinded in this eye, I suggest that you try not to flinch. Understood?" Davison squeaked in fear, and Stayne patted his cheek. "Good boy." He looked up at the rope, and grinned. "You know, I've always wondered how quickly I can raise and lower this rope with someone attached to it, but I've never had the opportunity to try it. But now you're here, and I'm feeling very curious."

He walked over to the lever that controlled the rope and yanked it upwards with all his strength. The rope skyrocketed upwards, and Davison screamed in fear and pain as he was sent flying up as well. Stayne then yanked down with equal strength, and the rope plummeted down, sending Davison smashing into the floor. Stayne giggled wickedly, and sent the rope flying up and crashing down five times before finally stopping.

Davison was bruised, battered, and panting in fear and exertion from his wild ride. He trembled as Stayne stood in front of him, a malignant smile on his face. "Did you enjoy your rides, Corporal?" Davison tried to answer, but Stayne placed his dagger against his mouth. "I wasn't actually looking for an answer, Davison. I can see that you didn't, and I'm quite happy to know that you didn't."

Davison whimpered in fear and stared at the dagger, eyes wide with terror. Stayne looked down at it, and grinned. "Oh…oh, you think I'm going to cut your tongue out! Well, as tempting as that is, I'm not going to do that. Know why?" Davison shook his head, and Stayne glared at him. "No tongue-no screaming. No screaming-no fun for me." He paused and tapped the dagger against his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Now, what shall I do next? It's too bad we don't have any whips available, or I could give you a sampling of what you gave Elizabeth….Wait! I have the perfect substitute." He drew his sword, and grinned wickedly at Davison. "This will do the job quite efficiently, I think. However, there is one more obstacle, but it's easy enough to remove."

He sliced Davison's shirt open, grinning as his chest was laid bare. "Much better. Now, you only left lash marks on Elizabeth's back, but I'm going to be generous and give you lashes on the front and back. No, no there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing whatever is necessary. Discipline, you know."

He brought his sword down in a high, swinging arc, and Davison screamed in pain as the flat of the blade smacked into his flesh. Stayne sighed, shaking his head in pretend disappointment. "Really, Corporal, I would have thought one of my soldiers would be better able to handle pain. I haven't even started yet. However, I will make you a promise. I counted twelve lash marks on Elizabeth's back-so I'll only give you twelve lashings with my sword. Of course, that's twelve lashings on the front as well as the back. That sound fair enough to you?" Davison tried to talk, but Stayne interrupted him. "I thought so. Now-I don't want to exert myself-haste makes waste, after all, so I'll be sure to take my time with the lashings."

He then proceeded to beat Davison unmercifully. He knew from his experience as an assassin where to hit Davison to cause the most pain while keeping him alive, and he called on that knowledge. Davison writhed in pain, trying to twist away, but was unsuccessful. Stayne would merely step closer to him, and start the lashings all over again. He crippled Davison's hands with one blow of his sword hilt, and Davison screeched in pain as he felt his bones shatter, and he whimpered and sobbed in pain and terror. Blood flowed from his wounds, and one eye was swollen shut. Stayne leaned in, and spoke in a deadly calm voice. "I'm going to ask you a question. If you give me the answer I'm looking for, I'll untie you-but you have to be out of this palace before noon tomorrow. I'll even ask Alannah to give you a healing draught. However, give me the wrong answer, and I'm afraid I'll be less generous. So. My question is this-Now that you've gotten a small sample of the pain you put your daughter through, are you ever going to lay a hand on her again?"

Davison took a breath, and answered. "As I told you before, Captain, what I do to that worthless little whore is my own business! It is not my fault that she is abject, common, despicable, disgraceful, unworthy, vile, worthless, and wretched! I have tried my best to raise her properly, but she refuses to obey me! As for you, Captain, you are merely a sadistic bastard, and I will be telling the Queen about your sick proclivities!"

Stayne sighed, shaking his head. "Davison, the Queen knows that I can be quite sadistic. She also knows that my sadism these days is saved for a very select few-namely those cowardly bastards that hurt the ones they're supposed to care for. No doubt you heard about the fate Lord Sotherby suffered? Poor man, unable to use his hands, reduced to a helpless husk…But no matter. I can see that you're never going to understand the wrongs you have committed. Therefore, I think there's only one option left." He was about to raise his sword when he stopped, chuckling quietly. "Oh, I almost forgot! Alannah gave me something to give to you." He reached into his pocket and took out the vial, uncorking it. "I'm not sure what it is, but I do hope it's not a healing draught." He took a whiff of the contents, frowning slightly. "Hmmm…no scent. Oh well. Open wide, Davison!"

Davison clamped his mouth shut, and Stayne wrenched it open and poured the entire contents of the vial down his throat, then stepped back to witness the effect. He was extremely startled by what he saw.

Corporal Davison's mouth was vanishing. Stayne watched, transfixed, as it slowly faded away, leaving a blank space where the mouth had been. Davison's eyes bulged in horror as he tried to scream out of his suddenly non existent mouth. Stayne gaped at him in shock, and then stared at the vial in his hands, noting for the first time that something was printed on the label. He read the words, and suddenly understood. 'tneliS reveroF'.

"Forever Silent", he said quietly. He smiled wickedly at Davison, who was sobbing in sheer terror. "What a fitting punishment for you. To never be able to talk again. You won't be able to give excuses as to why you're a bastard, and you won't be able to demean and belittle Elizabeth any more. Of course, you're likely to starve to death, but I can't say as that will be on my conscience overmuch, and I'm afraid that you are no longer any use to me as a soldier. I'm afraid that the beating I gave you, coupled with the fact that you've been dangling there for quite a while, means that you will no longer be able to hold a blade of grass, let alone a sword. So, I'll let you have a choice. I could send you into Exile, and let you slowly starve to death, or I could be merciful and simply kill you right now. Either way, you die. Blink once for exile, and twice for mercy."

Davison stared at him, and blinked twice. Stayne laughed wickedly. "Corporal, did you really think I would show you any mercy? Really, your boundless stupidity amazes me. If I killed you now, it would mean an end to your suffering, and that would be most unfair to Elizabeth. See, I promised her justice-and that is precisely what she is going to get. But first, I have one more thing to do before I finish. Oh, don't worry-this will be extremely painful. You see, I'm afraid my dagger isn't as sharp as I like it to be, so it may take me a bit to do this, plus you're probably going to struggle, which will make it even more difficult. Oh well."

He placed his dagger against Davison's chest, and slowly and methodically began to carve into the skin. Davison writhed in pain, eyes bulging in a silent scream. Stayne shook his head. "Corporal, the more you struggle, the clumsier I become. Do try to hold still, please."

**C**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**D**

**B**

**E**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Stayne stepped back and observed his work, smiling in satisfaction. "That looks quite good, I think. Now, I'm going to allow you to see your daughter one last time."

He cut Davison's bonds, sending him crashing to the floor, and then tied his hands and feet together so that he was only able to hobble along. Stayne then dragged him out of the Barracks, headed straight for his cottage, kicked the door open and dragged him inside. Elizabeth, who had been sitting on the couch talking with Alannah, glanced up in fear. Stayne smiled at her. "Elizabeth, your father is going to be leaving soon, but if there's anything you would like to say to him, he'll listen to you. In fact, that's all he'll do-poor man can't talk back." He brought Davison forward, and Elizabeth gasped, and then grinned evilly. Stayne looked over at Alannah, who had a wicked smirk of satisfaction on her face. "Brilliant potion, love. I do hope it's permanent."

Alannah nodded, and gave Davison a mad grin. "It is."

Stayne giggled, rubbing his hands in sardonic glee. "Oh goody. Elizabeth, would you like to give your father one last good bye?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to Davison. She stared at him, then slapped him with every ounce of strength she had. "I only wish that I could do more to you, you worthless, slurking urpal slackush scrum! Captain Stayne, get him out of my sight!"

Stayne grinned, and saluted. "As you wish, Lady Davison. Alannah, I'll be back in about an hour." He dragged Davison out of the cottage, and Elizabeth gave a cry of relief. Alannah hugged her tightly. "It's over now, Elizabeth. You're safe. He will never hurt you again."

Stayne had reached his destination-the Gummer Slough. He dragged Davison into the heart of the Slough and smiled wickedly. "Welcome to your new home, Davison. Now, I know what you're thinking-we've navigated the Slough before, and you think you know how to get out, but I doubt it. You can try though. Of course, it will be doubly hard as I tied those ropes extremely tightly-the more you try to get free, the tighter the knots become, and there's nothing sharp that you can use to cut the rope. Goodbye, Davison."

He gave him a blow with his sword, knocking him out, and then walked out of the Slough, heading towards Grey Star and home. As he rode towards Marmoreal, he smiled to himself, glad that he had long ago memorized the route in and out of the labyrinth of the swamp. He knew Davison would never get out.

Two weeks later, Stayne and Alannah received two bits of good news. The first came when they learned that the body of Corporal Robert Davison had been found in the Gummer Slough, the apparent victim of a drowning. The body had been gnawed on by swamp critters, and was nearly unrecognizable-but Stayne's carved words were still readable.

The second bit of good news came in the form of a letter from Elizabeth, who had gone to live with her Aunt and Uncle in Witzend.

_Dear Captain and Lady Stayne, _

_I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you showed to me. You freed me from a life of unending pain and torment, and I am most grateful for that. Lady Stayne, I am most heartily grateful to you for your refusal to allow my cowardice to take hold, and for talking to me while Captain Stayne was with my father. You gave me much to think about, and I see now that the advice you gave me-to never despair or give up-was not merely talk. I realize now that everything my father said about me was wrong. I have worth, and I deserve love and attention-and Aunt and Uncle are giving me that in spades! They do not know the complete truth of why I am living with them-I only told them that Father was unable to care for me due to illness, and they have accepted that explanation. I am most happy here, and have even begun to learn a trade-my Aunt seems to think I show promise as a seamstress, so she is teaching me. I made my first shirt yesterday, and Aunt Hildegard said I did a marvelous job. I felt such a sense of accomplishment-I had made something with my own two hands-this despite my father's repeated claims that I was far too stupid to learn anything. _

_Captain Stayne, I will not ask what you did to my father, but I did see the aftermath, and my only regret is that I was not there to witness justice being served. However, I take satisfaction in knowing that the bastard was in intense pain the whole time. I'm not unfamiliar with your reputation, and I'm glad you put your skills to good use. Nobody was more deserving of torture and pain than my abusive bastard of a father was. _

_I received word of his death two days ago, and I had to restrain myself from shouting in joy. But I can no longer hold back my elation, and I plan on celebrating the bastard's demise in the best way I know-by living my life to the fullest, a life free of his tyranny and terror. _

_It's funny-I came to you that night hoping for death, and instead I found life-and I cannot thank you enough for that. I am happier than I have ever been. I've even struck up a friendship with a young man. His name is Derek, and he works in my Uncle Steven's shop. He's a bit shy and quiet, but ever so much fun to talk with and I have the feeling-nay, the hope-that he is going to ask Aunt and Uncle for permission to court me. _

_I have you both to thank, as it was through your combined actions that I am able to be here at all. _

_Thank you so much. _

_Your Friend (Now and Always), _

_Elizabeth Davison. _


	42. Chapter 42 Charms

Charms

_**Author's Note: Dedicated to Miss Candy for her lovely gifties she sent me! **_

Alannah loved charms. Not the type that one speaks to weave spells-although she knows plenty of those. No, the charms she loved were the jewelry-type ones. She collected them when she was a child, and had a bracelet, neatly arranged in a pattern. Gold, silver, red, black, gold, red. Keys, hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds, all neatly arranged on a thin silver chain. The bracelet was lost, as such bracelets often are, and at first she was sad, but then her Daidi left and her mind was taken up with looking after her Momma. The charms became a distant memory, and except for a few times when she wished she had the bracelet again, she rarely remembers it.

Until the day she came home from gathering herbs and saw it lying on the table. At first, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Surely this cannot be the same bracelet I had as a child.' She came forward, staring at it in wonder. The chain is different, but the charms are the same. The keys, card suits, and even the blue spool of yarn are there, and while a part of her knows that those also are not the same ones, she was too surprised and happy to worry about trifles.

She picked the bracelet up, half expecting it to vanish, but it remained solid, and she fastened it around her wrist, smiling, and then turned as she heard the door open. Stayne walked in, two children in tow and one in his arms, and smiled at her. "Do you like your gift?"

Alannah nodded, and then kissed him. "I'm charmed."

He smiled, kissing her back. "That you are love. That you are."


	43. Chapter 43  Healers and Charlatans

Healers and Charlatans

Alannah blinked the sleep out of her eyes, awoken by the sounds of frantic knocking on the cottage door. She slipped out of bed, throwing her robe about her shoulders, and headed for the front door. Stayne stirred in his sleep, and then settled back down.

Alannah opened the door, staring into the white, terrified face of a young man of about twenty-two. He had a black cap in his hands, and he kept twisting it. "May I help you?"

The man gulped. "Lady Stayne?" At Alannah's nod, the man breathed a huge sigh of relief and began babbling. "You have to help us, My Lady! We…it's our little girl, our Emily! You have to help us! Please!" The man gave a choked sob, and then continued. "She…she's going to die if you don't help us!"

Alannah gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Where is Emily?"

The man gulped. "Just outside in the trap with my wife. I wanted to…make sure we weren't imposing on you."

Alannah smiled. "There's no imposition. Tell your wife to bring Emily inside."

A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes came down the drive and stepped into the cottage. In her arms was a little girl of about four, with brown/blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her face was pale, and she was trembling. The young mother gave Alannah a pleading glance. "Please, My Lady, help my baby!"

Alannah gently steered them to the couch. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She ran into the kitchen, yanking open her Potions Cupboard and selecting a large green bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. She went back into the living room. Emily's mother was rocking her, singing softly. Alannah sat next to her, and then gently shook Emily. "Emily? Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Emily whimpered. "I hurt bad."

Alannah smiled. "I know, darling, and I've got something here that will make you feel all better."

Emily wailed. "NO! Don't want any!"

Alannah gently stroked her arm. "It's alright, Emily. I would never give you anything that would hurt you, I promise. I used to give this to my children when they were sick."

"That's true, she did." Victoria came into the living room and knelt in front of Emily. "You can trust my Mum, she would never hurt you. It's alright."

Emily sniffled, and then looked at Victoria. "Pwomise?"

"I promise."

Emily looked over at Alannah. "Does it taste yucky?"

"No, darling, it tastes good."

Emily frowned, still skeptical. "Alright, I'll try it. But it better not be icky!"

Alannah laughed. "Noted." She opened the vial, handing it to Emily. "Take one big sip."

Emily obeyed, and then grinned. "It tastes like strawberries!" She yawned, looking up at her momma. "I'm sleepy, Momma."

"Go on to sleep, little one."

"Victoria, take her into your room so she can get some sleep. I need to have a talk with her parents."

"Yes Mum."

After the girls had left, Alannah turned to Emily's parents, her face grave. "Tell me everything. Now."

The father gulped. "Emily got sick a few days ago-it was just a simple fever, and this morning my Josette decided to go see the apothecary in town and get some medicine. She came back with a bottle, and gave it to her, and Emily got worse."

Josette picked up the tale. "She could barely breathe, and she was so pale. Her fever was gone, but she was shaking and trembling like a leaf. She couldn't keep any food down, and she was so cold. What is the matter with my baby?"

Alannah frowned. "I have a pretty good idea. Do you have the medicine you bought from the apothecary?"

Josette turned to her husband. "Donald, did you bring it with you?"

Donald nodded and handed Alannah a small vial filled with a clear liquid. She uncorked it, took one whiff of the contents, and gasped. "The apothecary gave you this? !"

Josette nodded, and Alannah growled in anger. "Why that no good, murderous, evil, charlatan! How many doses did you give Emily?"

"Just the one," Josette answered. "Why?"

"Because two would have been fatal. The apothecary sold you Rowan's Bane. It's a rather powerful poison. This leads me to think that either the man is incompetent or he has a grudge against you."

Donald gulped. "Who would have a grudge against us? I'm a smith, and Josette's a baker. We don't have much money, and we get on well with the neighbors."

Alannah bit her lip. "Then it means that your apothecary is incompetent, and that's even worse. Where does he have his shop?"

Josette answered. "Tramalin. It's just south of Witzend."

Alannah nodded. "I'm familiar with it. Now, Emily is probably going to be asleep for a few hours, but by the time she wakes up, she'll be good as new."

Josette and Donald smiled at her in relief. "Thank you, Lady Stayne."

"You're welcome. Excuse me a moment."

Alannah went into the bedroom, gently shaking Stayne awake. "Ilosovic, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course."

Alannah informed him what was happening. "So what I want is for you to keep them company while I go to Tramalin and have a…discussion with the charlatan that sold them Rowan's Bane."

Stayne nodded. "Alright. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, but he's not here." Stayne blinked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I should be back in a few hours at the most."

Alannah reined Grey Star to a halt in front of a low brick building. A shingle on the front read 'Doctor Mirakle, Healer Extraordinaire.' She snorted, then dismounted and walked into the building.

A fat, balding man in his late sixties with piggy eyes and a greasy smile was seated on a stool behind a dirty counter. He looked up as the bell over the door tingled, and grinned at Alannah. "Good morning to you, Miss. How can I help you?"

"You're Doctor Mirakle?"

"That's me, Miss. Cures for coughs, colds, and croup. If you've got a sickness, I've got the potion that can cure it. What are you looking for?"

Alannah gave him a sardonic smile. "You know potions?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"What do you get if you mix rowan berries with feathers of a JubJub?"

Mirakle blinked. "I've never heard of such a potion!"

Alannah chuckled. "Really? Because that's one of the most basic of all. Rowan berries mixed with JubJub feathers gives you a paste that you then mix with water to make Veritas Tea. Alright, what does mixing blue feathers of a tove with the tears of the Mock Turtle make?"

"How should I know?"

Alannah sighed. "Really, I'm surprised you don't. That gives you a nice sleeping draught. Alright, something simpler this time. What happens if you mix water with rowanberry juice?"

"The juice gets watered down, of course!"

Alannah grinned. "Good. Now for the serious question. Why did you sell Rowan's Bane as a curing potion?"

Mirakle blustered. "I do not know what you are talking about, Miss! And I do not appreciate this subtle slandering of my skills! Just who do you think you are?"

Alannah's grin grew wolfish. "Lady Alannah Stayne, Potions Mistress and Royal Court Physician at Marmoreal, at your service. Now, how many people have you sold Rowan's Bane to?"

Mirakle went white. "Ummm….I…."

"How many?"

"Jus…just the one. Josette Walkers."

Alannah nodded. "Good. Now, why did you make it?"

Mirakle gulped, trying to keep his knees from knocking together. "I didn't know what it was! I found it in an old book and mixed it up!"

Alannah growled, then leaned over the counter and stared at him, her eyes dark red. "I dinnae suppose that the bit about it being named BANE gave ye any sort o hint? ! Ye're jes bloody lucky tha' I was able to counteract the effect on Walker's little girl! Because if she had died as a result of yer blatant idiocy, then I would 'ave forced the rest of the potion down yer fat throat! Ye listen to me, Mirakle, and listen good. I'll give you until tomorrow to leave this shop."

Mirakle glared at her. "And if I refuse?"

"Then my husband will arrest you for the attempted murder of a child. Mirana is a fair ruler, but there are some crimes that even she will not forgive. Harming an innocent child ranks up there. That is one crime that still carries the sentence of execution. So you have a choice. Leave, and never, ever attempt to open an apothecary ever again, or persist in your charade. But I warn you, if you choose the latter, I will hound you every step of the way. You will become disgraced, a known quack and charlatan. So, what's your decision?"

Mirakle gulped. "You wouldn't disgrace a fellow healer like that, would you?"

Alannah snorted in derisive laughter. "You are not a healer. You are a charlatan passing out rubbish. You think you can just throw things together and they make medicine, and in the mean time you end up nearly killing a little girl! Oh, and by the way-none of the potions you have in this shop are the least bit useful. At most, they can be added to tea for flavor. They won't cure a damn thing. Lucky for you, the majority are also not poisonous. You're a quack, Mirakle, and the last thing these people need is a rubbish healer. So, one more time-will you leave without incident, or do I expose you for the fraud you are?"

Mirakle looked at her, and then gulped. "Fine. I'll leave. But who is going to replace me?"

"I'll worry about that when I have to. Right now, I'm more interested in you clearing off as quick as you can."

Mirakle nodded. "Yes, of course! I'll be out by tomorrow morning!"

"Good, because I'll send Ilosovic by to make sure you've left. Have a nice day."

When she arrived back at the cottage, Stayne was sitting on the couch alone. "Where are our guests?"

He smiled. "The little girl woke up about twenty minutes ago. They've gone home. Did you take care of things?"

Alannah nodded and sat next to him. "Yes. Lucky for the quack, he had only sold Rowan's Bane to Josette. I checked his stores-he made a lot of tea flavorings, but no medicine. He's going to be leaving the business tomorrow. I can't run the risk of him killing someone."

Stayne sighed. "True. What will happen to his shop?"

"Tramalin isn't that far. I could run it, with Vicki's help. Once she got old enough, it would be hers. It would bring some money into the house."

"That seems reasonable. Would the owner be willing to sell?"

"I'm sure he would."

One week later, Alannah took possession of the shop, and promptly threw away every single potion that 'Mirakle' had concocted.

Three days after that, the shop was clean, and ready for customers.

Mirakle kept his promise and never opened up another apothecary's shop again.


	44. Chapter 44 Cuimhnigh Orm

Cuimhnigh Orm

Alannah opened her eyes, awakened by the odd feeling that something was going on. She stretched, her eyes widening as she encountered empty space in the spot where Ilosovic slept. Even more puzzling, the side of his bed was cold, as though he had been gone for a while. Concerned, she slipped out of bed and drew on her robe, walking out to the living room, the cold stone floor soothing on her bare feet. "Ilosovic?"

No answer and Alannah began to grow worried. She gulped, then looked out the window and sighed. He was standing outside, staring off into the distance.

She walked out to the yard, coming to stand next to him, and placed her hand on his arm. He turned to her, and she spoke in a soft voice. "Ilosovic? Are you alright?"

Stayne sighed. "I'm fine. It's just…the Festival bought back some memories. Memories of the soldiers that died in the War between Red and White. I…well…" he held up a bottle of rowanberry wine. "I came out here to drink to their memories, but then I got to thinking about them, and about Tarrant's family, and I kind of got lost in the past. Did you know that we had a soldier in the Card Guards who was twelve? He'd lied to Iracebeth about his age to get in. When I found out, I was all for kicking him out. But this was at the height of the Conflict, and Iracebeth insisted that we needed every able bodied person we could get." Stayne gave a hollow laugh. "Even if it meant innocents would die."

Alannah blinked back a tear. "What happened to him?"

"The Jabberwock. We had been sent to capture it, and Roderick-he thought he would prove his loyalty and bravery by being the first to charge the monster. The Jabberwock burned him to death in seconds. One minute, he's there, and the next-there's nothing but twisted, blackened bones. I will never forget his scream of pain, and how abruptly it ended. Nor will I ever forget his parents' screams of anguish when I had to tell them that their only son had died fulfilling another mad whim of the Red Queen. Of all my duties as Captain, that was one I never became used to. Then when I started to become corrupted by Iracebeth, I had to contend with the screams of…my victims. Each year, on the anniversary of the Horrendevush Day, I would go to the cellars and get as much wine and spirits as I could carry, then lock myself in my room and get roaring drunk."

"Did it help any?"

Stayne sighed. "No, it just made the next day even worse, and bought my memories back into sharper focus." He sat down on the bench, and Alannah sat next to him. Ilosovic draped his arm across her shoulder, pulling her close. "The memory that always haunted me was seeing Tarrant dragging Thackery off the Battle Field after the Jabberwock destroyed it. I will never forget the look on the Hatter's face. I think if Thackery hadn't been in need of help, Tarrant would have killed me."

Alannah smiled. "It's a good thing he didn't, otherwise he'd of never met his beautiful granddaughter."

Ilosovic nodded. "True. I think Michael's still floating on air-he's going to make a wonderful father."

"He had an excellent role model. Come on, Ilosovic, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

After they had settled back in bed, Stayne turned to Alannah. "Sing for me."

Alannah smiled. "Very well."

"_There she sits on Buttermilk Hill  
Oh, who could blame her cryin' her fill  
Every tear would turn a mill  
Jonny has gone for a soldier_

Me-oh-my she loved him so  
It broke her heart just to see him go  
Only time will heal her woe  
Johnny has gone for a soldier

She sold her rock and she sold her reel  
She sold her only spinning wheel  
To buy her love a sword of steel  
Johnny has gone for a soldier

She'll dye her dress, she'll dye it red  
And in the streets go begging for bread  
The one she loves from her has fled  
Johnny has gone for a soldier

Johnny has gone for a soldier." 


	45. Chapter 45 A Welcome Visit

A Welcome Visit

Alannah cinched the saddle straps on Grey Star, gently stroking his neck, and then looked over at Katarina. "I should be back by tomorrow morning at the earliest. Make sure that Vicki gets to bed on time."

Katarina grinned. "No problem, Mum. But why can't you just wait for Dad to get home?"

Alannah giggled. "Because tonight is our anniversary, and I want to surprise him. Besides, the idea of being with him in his tent is rather exciting..."

Katarina clapped her hands to her ears. "Ack! I don't want to hear this!" Alannah laughed, and Katarina grinned. "Have a good time, Mum."

Alannah giggled wickedly. "Oh, I will."

"MUM!"

Alannah chuckled, then threw the hood of her riding cloak over her head and mounted Grey Star, heading in the direction of the White Army's camp. Katarina waved, then with a small smile on her face turned and headed back to the cottage.

Alannah had reached the camp, and she slowed Grey Star to a walk as she approached the guard-a young pawn. He held out his spear, speaking in what he thought was a bold, brave voice. "H…Halt! Who goes there?"

Alannah, her face hidden by the hood of her cloak, grinned. "An…ambassador from Marmoreal to see Captain Stayne on a most urgent matter."

The soldier frowned. "What matter?"

Alannah bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, but I will not reveal that to any but the Captain. May I see him?"

The soldier glanced up and down at her, and then nodded. "Come this way, Miss. I'll escort you to the Captain's tent."

Alannah dismounted Grey Star and followed him through the camp, ignoring the soft whispers that followed her. Then she spotted Michael, and he recognized her immediately. Before he could say anything, Alannah placed her fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture, and Michael nodded, biting back a grin.

Stayne was going over the daily report when the guard entered, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. After about five minutes, Stayne looked up and noticed him. "Yes, Private?"

"An ambassador from the castle to see you on an urgent matter, Captain." He stepped aside and Alannah walked in. Stayne, who had been staring in confusion at the Private, didn't notice her.

"What urgent matter?"

Alannah giggled. "A most urgent one." She drew back her hood, smiling at Stayne. "Hello, love."

Stayne blinked at her, and then spoke. "Private, get out and tell the patrol that if anyone comes near this tent for the rest of the night I will assign them to permanent KP."

The private ran out, and Stayne grinned at Alannah. "Well, this certainly is a most welcome…" he was cut off when she launched herself at him, kissing him until his head was spinning. He came up for air, gasping. "Visit."

Alannah giggled, and Stayne bent down and nipped at her throat, eliciting a soft groan from her. "Ilosovic…"

Stayne slid his hands down to cup her arse, pulling her flush against him, and Alannah groaned and wriggled against him in the loveliest manner, causing him to harden instantly. He then realized that the cloak felt oddly...loose. "Alannah…what do you have on under that cloak?"

She grinned wickedly at him, and he gaped at her, eye bright with lust and desire. "Take it off. Now."

Alannah shook her head. "No. You have to." Stayne began to yank it off over her head, and she stayed his hand. "Uh-uh. Not like that. Slowly."

Stayne sighed, then grinned and kissed her, lowering her onto his bed. "You want slow, baby? You'll get it."

He kissed her throat, moving his tongue in small circles, and she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him and lazily running her hands up and down his spine. Stayne leisurely moved from her throat to her jaw, planting butterfly kisses all along her collarbone. At the same time, he ghosted the tips of his fingers across her chest, smirking when he heard her gasp softly. He found the ties of her cloak and began to loosen them, stroking her exposed flesh more firmly with each passing moment. Alannah groaned into his mouth, arching her back, silently begging for more.

Stayne kissed his way down her chest, carefully and leisurely untying the loose knots that held her cloak in place. He pushed the cloak down past her breasts, sighing happily as they were revealed to his gaze. He placed his hand on her left breast, enjoying how firm it felt and how well it fitted into his hand. "You have simply scrumptious breasts, my darling." He grinned wickedly, raking her body with his heated gaze. "The rest of you is even better." He gazed deep into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Alannah smiled and was about to answer when Stayne flicked his tongue across her right nipple, causing her to gasp in arousal. He laved his tongue over her until her nipple was hard, and she moaned, eyes shut in arousal and her body trembling, and Stayne smirked, and then moved to her left breast, repeating the action. Then he drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply, and Alannah whimpered in ecstasy, fisting her hands in his hair and whispering words of encouragement. "More…please…" At the same time, she began to unbutton his shirt, stroking his muscular chest with the tips of her fingers, sighing in eager longing.

Stayne removed his hand from Alannah's left breast long enough to wriggle out of his shirt and toss it aside.

Alannah gazed at him, her eyes bright, and he looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just can't get over how incredibly handsome you are. I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing your gorgeous body." She giggled. "You know, for a man that's chronologically in his early fifties, you're in rather wonderful shape."

Stayne smirked and kissed her. "And for a woman in her early forties, you are in fantastic shape. Now, enough talk." He kissed her breasts, then began to make his way downward, slowly pulling the cloak along, leaving suck marks on her chest and stomach. When he reached her legs, he lingered on her inner thighs, kissing, biting, and sucking on her firm flesh. He could smell the arousal coming off her in waves, and it was quite intoxicating-but he deliberately teased her, his kisses landing everywhere except where he knew she wanted them the most. Alannah growled in mindless frustration, and Stayne smirked, moving his tongue in slow circles on her thigh. Alannah whimpered as the heat between her legs became a raging inferno.

"Ilosovic…please…"

Stayne gave a dark chuckle, speaking in a low voice. "Please what, my love?"

Alannah growled. "Stop yer bloody teasing and devour me!"

Stayne grinned up at her. "Whatever Milady wishes." He placed the tip of his tongue against her soaking wet slit, and Alannah yelped. Stayne licked her roughly, and she gave an ecstatic cry. Stayne moaned as he inhaled her lovely apple and spice scent, then pressed his lips firmly against hers and slowly slid his tongue deep inside her warm velvety wetness. Alannah gasped and groaned in bliss as he devoured her, growling in pleasure at her sweet taste.

"Oh gods baby….oh my…Ilosovic…oh my Lord you are so bloody talented…oh that mouth of yours…gods what you do to me…I love you….my lord…my knave…my husband…I love you…I love you…I…I…OHHHH…." Alannah felt the familiar tremble run through her body as she climaxed over and over, leaving her feeling extremely satiated. "You know, I think you get better at this every time you do it."

Ilosovic grinned up at her. "Well, practice makes perfect, and I'm a stickler for practicing." He moved swiftly upwards, kissing her roughly. "Now, I think it's about time you got my trousers off." Alannah giggled, and he gave her a mock glare. "I'm not kidding, love. I'm about to burst." He kissed her throat, speaking in a low growl. "I need to be inside you, Alannah." He bucked against her, and Alannah yelped as she felt his throbbing erection. She unfastened his trousers, yanking them-and her cloak- down as quickly as she could, and Stayne gave a cry of relief and plunged into her.

They moved together in a wonderfully familiar and blissful rhythm-first slow, almost languid, then hard and fast, then strong, sure, and even, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, their kisses ranging from deep and slow to passionate and possessive, their hands everywhere-stroking, scratching, clenching and squeezing. Alannah flipped Stayne over so she was on top, and sat astride him, staring into his eye as she moved above him, her hands digging into his chest, and he clutched her waist, then, moving his hands upwards, squeezed and fondled her breasts to the rhythm of their love-making. Alannah shut her eyes, her head thrown back in blissful ecstasy as she felt the first climax of what would prove to be many rumble through her body, and Stayne followed a few moments later with his own climax.

Two hours later, Alannah, exhausted but extremely happy and quite satiated, lifted her head a fraction from where it rested on Stayne's bare chest. "Happy Anniversary, Ilosovic."

Stayne chuckled breathlessly. "You too, love. I was sorry I couldn't be home, but I must say-I rather enjoyed your visit."

Alannah sighed, snuggling against him. "Good. I…" she yawned, and Stayne chuckled. Alannah sighed. "I think you wore me out. Would you mind if I got some sleep?"

"Not a bit."

Alannah shut her eyes, and Stayne stroked her spine as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Alannah, and Happy Anniversary."


	46. Chapter 46 A Grand Day Out

A Grand Day Out

A shaft of sunlight came slanting in through the window, landing on the upturned face of Alannah Stayne, and she blinked, opening her eyes, and then turned to look at her sleeping husband. Ilosovic's arm was draped over her waist, and his hair was spread out over the pillow. His patch was sitting on the bedside table, and Alannah gently traced his socket with the tips of her fingers, silently marveling at how incredibly handsome she still found him. He had come home from a rather long patrol the night before, and Alannah felt a thrill course through her as she recalled the passionate love he had made to her, and the way he had held her tight to him after.

She gently detached herself from his grip and slipped on her robe, walking into the kitchen. As she got down a pot for tea, she felt a twinge of sadness at how quiet the cottage was. She thought back to when her children had been young, and the chaotic time that had been breakfast at the Stayne household. More than once, small food fights had broken out-and they were often initiated by Ilosovic himself, although he would vehemently deny the charges. Now though, Victoria was the only one left, since Michael and Katarina had found places of their own. Katarina lived in a small but cozy cottage on the outskirts of Marmoreal, not far from the Windmill. She had discovered the house while helping Alannah gather herbs, and fallen instantly in love with it. Her artist's eye had seen the hundreds of paintings she would be able to compose, and she had immediately declared that she was going to buy the cottage and fix it up proper. Ilosovic and Alannah had supported her completely, and luckiest of all, the owner had turned out to be an old friend of Tarrant's. Katarina had now owned the cottage for three months, and spent as much time as she could fixing it up. She had also taken cuttings of rambling rose from the Garden and planted them in front of the cottage, so they would grow over the walls.

"Morning, Mum." Victoria walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and sat down at the table, her long legs swinging inches above the rough wooden floor. She hummed a snatch of a tune that Alannah recognized as The Lobster Quadrille, gave a huge yawn, then addressed her mother once more. "What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of doing squimberry tarts."

Victoria beamed in delight. "Sounds wonderful! What can I do to help?"

Alannah grinned. "You can help me mix the dough. I need to make at least six dozen."

Victoria gawped at her. "Mum, I know Dad and I love tarts, but even we can't eat that many!"

Alannah grinned wider. "They're not all for you, silly. I've got something planned for today. Is your whortleberry fizz ready?"

Victoria nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Good. Fill up about twelve bottles with it, would you? You know where I keep them."

After the fizz had been bottled and the tarts made and popped into the oven, Victoria turned to her mother, a look of curiosity on her face. "What do you have planned?"

Alannah only smiled mysteriously. "You'll see. Go wake up your father and tell him I need him."

Victoria saluted and walked into her parents' bedroom. She walked over to her father, and tapped his shoulder. "Dad." A low murmur and Victoria tapped harder. "Dad, wake up." A muttered "Hwcme?" and she giggled. "Mum said to wake you up. She needs you for something."

Ilosovic opened his eye, glaring blearily at his daughter. "Did she say whuh…" he yawned hugely, and then continued. "What she wanted me for?"

Victoria giggled, shaking her head, and Ilosovic nodded. "Right. Well, tell her it's too bloody early to be awake." Victoria darted into the kitchen, then came back a few moments later, and shook Ilosovic awake. "Vicki!"

Victoria was struggling not to laugh. "Mum says if you don't get out of bed in the next five seconds she's going to burn all your tarts to a black inedible mass."

Her father gaped at her in horror, and then yelled out to the kitchen. "That's blackmail, love!"

Alannah's amused shout came back. "No, it's a promise!"

Ilosovic sighed, and then looked at Victoria, who was rolling on the floor in paroxysms of laughter. "Vicki, tell your Mum I'll be out in a few moments, alright?" She nodded, and left the bedroom, still chortling.

Ilosovic moaned, then slipped on his patch and climbed out of bed, pulling on his trousers and shirt before heading out to the kitchen. He gave his wife a rueful smile. "I wanted to sleep a bit later, love. We stayed up rather late last night." He glared at Vicki as she coughed into her tea.

Alannah giggled. "I know, and normally I would let you sleep late, but today's an exception. Do you know what today is?"

Ilosovic yawned and shrugged. "Dunno…Tuesday, I think."

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it's also the first day of summer, and I have something planned."

Stayne looked at her, his interest piqued. "What?"

Alannah smirked. "You'll find out after breakfast. Vicki, get the tarts out of the oven. Set aside six for breakfast, then put the rest in my herbs basket. It should be under the counter."

Stayne gulped as Victoria took out a tray filled with tarts. The delicious smell filled the cottage, and he licked his lips, frowning as she set six tarts on the cutting board, and then carefully wrapped the rest in cloths, placing them in Alannah's large basket. "I hope you saved the best for eating now."

Victoria laughed. "I did, don't worry. Mum, can't you tell us what's going on?"

"After breakfast."

Stayne and Victoria exchanged frowns, but didn't say anything. After breakfast had finished, Victoria once again turned to her mother. "So, what are we doing?"

Alannah smirked. "Right now, waiting for transportation."

Her husband and daughter looked at her, now thoroughly bewildered. However, before either of them could ask what the transportation was for, there was a knock at the door. Alannah, her face serene, went to answer it. Stayne and Victoria ran to the kitchen windows, gaping at what they saw. Standing out in the front yard was a small gig big enough for three people. Kaspar was hitched to it, chomping grass. Alannah thanked the stable boy, and then beckoned for Stayne and Victoria to come outside.

Victoria headed straight for Kaspar, stroking his neck. "Hello Kaspar, are you going to be pulling us somewhere?"

Kaspar nuzzled her, speaking in a soft whinny. "Indeed I am, little Mistress. Your mother has said that you are going to be the one to steer me to the White Sea."

Victoria gaped at her mother in delight. "We're going to the White Sea?" Alannah nodded, and Victoria whooped in joy. "Oh thank you Mum, thank you, thank you! Errmm…is it going to be just us?"

Alannah grinned. "You'll find out. Come on, we need to get moving. I've got clothes packed"-she nudged a small trunk on the floor of the gig-"and there's going to be plenty of food there. Now, if you two are ready?"

Stayne and Victoria clambered into the gig, and Victoria clucked Kaspar's reins. He set off at a brisk trot for the White Sea, his paces even. When he passed by the field where his mother and father were gamboling, he let out a whinny of welcome, his head held high.

Victoria was the first to spot a glimpse of sand through the trees. She grinned, standing up as high as she could. "I can almost see the Sea!"

Alannah sighed. "That's wonderful, but could you sit down before you fall out of the gig?" Victoria heaved a sigh, but obeyed.

Ten seconds later, Ilosovic had to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back onto the gig when she began jumping up and down, waving her arms and shouting. He glared at her. "What did your Mum just get through telling you?"

"I know, I know, but I think I saw Uncle Tarrant and Aunt Alice!"

Alannah grinned. "You probably did. We'll be there soon, sit." Victoria grinned back and sat down, her eyes straining to see as far as they could.

Kaspar slowed to a halt as the grass beneath him became sand, and Alannah gracefully dismounted, a large smile on her face. "Ilosovic, if you would kindly grab the trunk, and Vicki, you can help me carry the basket."

Stayne lifted the trunk out of the gig, Alannah and Victoria took one end of the basket each, and the three of them set off across the dunes, Alannah pointing out the way.

When they topped the third dune, Victoria gave a shriek of delight and began waving frantically to the small crowd gathered below.

Michael came clambering up the dunes and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Vicki! Dad, you need a hand with that?" Stayne nodded, and Michael took one end of the trunk.

Stayne smiled at him. "Thanks Michael. So, what's going on?"

Michael grinned, and then spoke in a whisper. "Mum's been planning this all week. She says it's to celebrate the first day of summer, but I think there's more to it. She swore all of us to secrecy."

Stayne chuckled. "Vicki doesn't know what's going on either. Why didn't you tell her?"

Michael sighed. "Mum made Katarina and I promise we wouldn't." Stayne frowned, but kept silent.

They reached the crowd, which consisted of Katarina, Michael, Arianna, Josiah, Fiona, Alice, Tarrant, Margaret, Thomas, and Adrian. Tarrant grinned at the new arrivals. "Hello! So glad you could come! This is a gala day!"

Stayne sat down on the sand, crossing his legs underneath him, and frowned at Tarrant. "The first day of summer is hardly a rare occasion, Tarrant. Although I must say, it is a gorgeous day." He looked out at the White Sea, which was smooth as glass. Tarrant chuckled.

"Well, yes, the first day of summer isn't rare, but Alannah's gathered us all together for another reason."

Ilosovic shot his wife a mock glare. "So I keep hearing, and I really wish she'd let me know what the blazes is going on."

Alannah grinned. "Oh, very well. You're right in thinking this isn't just the first day of summer. It's got a special significance beyond that."

Stayne cocked his head at her, confused. "What?"

"Think about it." Stayne continued to stare blankly at her, and she sighed, holding up her left hand so her wedding ring showed. Stayne frowned, and then brightened up.

"I proposed to you on the first day of summer!"

Alannah laughed and kissed him. "Well done, Ilosovic! Indeed you did. This is…well, consider it a celebration of that day twenty years ago when you asked me to be your wife."

Ilosovic laughed. "Well, I can understand why you didn't tell me, but what does Vicki have to do with it?"

Alannah spoke in a nonchalant tone. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Victoria's going to be made Assistant Cellar Keeper to Mr. Freedman."

Victoria, who had been playing peek a boo with Fiona, turned around and gawped at her mother. "I…I…what?"

Alannah grinned at her. "I took him a sample of your redcurrant roseberry cordial, and he said it was the best he's ever tasted. He's willing to take you on as an assistant, and you'll get ten pounds a week. And before you ask, you'll still be able to work at my Shop if you wish. I know you get on well with him, so that's not a problem."

Victoria grinned. She did get along with Marvin Freedman, a dumpy man in his late fifties who was in charge of the drink cellars in Marmoreal. He was a pleasant man, always willing to tell stories and talk. Victoria had met him when she was a babe, and had been fascinated by his mustache. Katarina and Michael also got on well with him.

Alannah hugged her youngest. "You'll do fine, believe me. Marvin's an old family friend, don't forget." She looked around at the others. "Now, I propose we go swimming, so that we can work up the hunger needed for the grand feast we're going to have."

The women stood, shedding their dresses, and Alice giggled at Tarrant's sigh of longing as he raked his gaze up and down her shift. Ilosovic, Michael, and Thomas made similar sounds, causing their wives to giggle wickedly. Alannah turned and faced Stayne, who whimpered at the sight of her shift, which stopped just below her waist. "Are you going to join us, or are you going to sit there gaping?"

Stayne grinned, then got to his feet and shed his shirt, smirking at Alannah's soft sigh of desire. He took a step forward, grinning at her, and she shrieked in pretend fear and ran towards the water, her husband hot on her heels. That seemed to be the signal, and soon all the adults had run into the water and were busy splashing about.

Victoria carried Fiona into the shallows, and she squealed in delight at the waves. Victoria sat down, Fiona in her lap, and Adrian sat next to her. Fiona cooed in delight at the waves, her eyes widening as she felt the water. She blinked, not sure what to make of this new sensation, and began to cry. Victoria hugged her. "It's alright, Fiona. It's only water. It's alright. Shhh, it's alright."

Fiona relaxed, watching as her momma splashed her daddy, both of them laughing. Arianna came wading up to them a few moments later, and Fiona stretched out her arms, crooning. Arianna laughed and scooped her up, kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Are you having fun, my baby?" Fiona gurgled, and Arianna laughed. "Wonderful. Vicki, Adrian, thank you for watching her."

Adrian grinned. "You're welcome, Ari."

Victoria was about to say something when she was interrupted by a shriek from her mother.

"Ilosovic, don't you….AAAGGH!" There was a loud splash, and Victoria heard her brother and sister laughing hysterically. She swam over to them, grinning.

"Did Dad just throw Mum?" They nodded, still laughing, and Victoria joined in. Alannah surfaced, giving her husband and children a glare that would have split a stone. They ignored it and continued to giggle.

Alice chuckled as well. "I am sorry for laughing, but it's just so…Tarrant, what do you think you are…don't you dare…put me down this instant…Josiah, Arianna stop giggling and tell your father to put me….AAAH!"

Another almighty splash indicated that Alice too had been thrown. She shot to the surface, glaring murderously at her husband. "Right. That's it. Alannah, would you care to assist me in my revenge?"

Alannah gave an evil grin, advancing slowly on Ilosovic. "Love to, Alice."

Tarrant and Ilosovic exchanged nervous glances, and Alice and Alannah swam up to them, and then pounced, dunking them under water. When they surfaced, their wives merely smirked at them. Alannah was the first to speak. "Are you two sorry for throwing us?"

Ilosovic nodded, and then shook his head, grinning. "Nope. We'd do it again in a minute, wouldn't we, Tarrant?" Tarrant nodded, chuckling, and Alannah glared at her husband, then smiled coyly at him, draping her arms across his neck and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"You would, would you? Well, if you want to do it again…you're going to have to…catch us first." With that, she and Alice dunked them once more, and then took off for the shore as fast as they could. Tarrant and Ilosovic surfaced and ran after them.

Margaret laughed. "Alice hasn't changed. She and I used to splash around in the sea, and we'd often end up chasing each other down the beach!"

Katarina laughed. "Well, they should be back soon. I'm getting hungry." She waded out of the water, pulling out a fluffy purple towel from the open trunk and drying her hair. The others clambered out of the water, grabbing towels and drying off. Victoria peered down the beach and grinned. "They're heading back."

Michael grinned. "Does Mum look flushed?"

Katarina giggled. "Michael, they didn't have time for that."

"Time for what, devil child?" Katarina jumped, then turned and grinned at her parents.

"Nothing, Mum! I'm starving, let's eat!"

Alannah laughed. "Very well. The food is at the bottom of the trunk, and there are bottles of fresh whortleberry fizz in the basket. There are also squimberry tarts for dessert."

Stayne reached into the trunk and pulled out a good sized basket. Inside were sandwiches, all types of fruit, some cheeses, and slices of cake. He whistled in appreciation. "Looks like we're in for quite the feast!"

After all the food had been distributed and everyone had a bottle of whortleberry fizz, Alannah spoke. "I propose a toast. To a grand first day of summer, a wonderful proposal and marriage that has lasted for twenty years, and to family! Slainte!"

"Slainte!"

Katarina took a drink of her fizz, grinning, and then began to hum. Alannah watched her, and Katarina began singing a very familiar song.

_"You are old, Father William," the young man said,  
"And your hair has become very white;  
And yet you incessantly stand on your head -  
Do you think, at your age, it is right?" _

She looked over at her Mum, grinning, and Alannah picked up the song.

**"In my youth," Father William replied to his son,  
"I feared it might injure the brain;  
But, now that I'm perfectly sure I have none,  
Why, I do it again and again."**

Katarina was about to sing the next verse when Stayne took it. _**"You are old," said the youth, "as I mentioned before,  
And you have grown most uncommonly fat;  
Yet you turned a back-somersault in at the door -  
Pray, what is the reason for that?"**_

Then Tarrant and Alice sang together. **"In my youth," said the sage, as he shook his grey locks,  
"I kept all my limbs very supple  
By the use of this ointment - one shilling a box -  
Allow me to sell you a couple?"**

Michael and Arianna sang the next two verses alternately. _"You are old," said the youth, "and your jaws are too weak  
For anything tougher than suet;  
Yet you finished the goose, with the bones and the beak -  
Pray, how did you manage to do it?"_

"In my youth," said his father, "I took to the law,  
And argued each case with my wife;  
And the muscular strength, which it gave to my jaw,  
Has lasted the rest of my life."

Thomas and Margaret took the next one. **"You are old," said the youth, "one would hardly suppose  
That your eye was as steady as ever;  
Yet you balanced an eel on the end of your nose -  
What made you so awfully clever?"**

Everyone joined in on the final verse. _**"I have answered three questions, and that is enough,"  
Said his father, "Don't give yourself airs!  
Do you think I can listen all day to such stuff?  
Be off, or I'll kick you downstairs!" **_

There was much laughter and applause, as well as compliments directed at Stayne and Tarrant.

Far too soon, the sun was sinking below the horizon. Stayne and Tarrant helped pack and carry the trunk back to where Kaspar stood, munching on his feed bag. Katarina hugged him, and he nuzzled her. "Hello, Mistress."

"Hello. I'm going to come over Friday and we'll go for a ride in the countryside, would you like that?" Kaspar whinnied softly and licked her. "Alright then. Mum, Dad, could you come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Stayne nodded. "Of course. We'd love to see the progress you're making on your cottage."

Hugs and farewells were exchanged, and everyone set off for home. Ilosovic draped his arms over his sleeping wife and daughter, and then clucked Kaspar's reins, setting off for home.

It had been a wonderful and grand day out.


	47. Chapter 47 A Lovely Poem

A Lovely Poem

There once was a girl named Mary Elaina Rowena Delary,

Whose accomplishments were really quite scary.

She could sing like a lark, and did not fear the dark,

And everyone simply loved Mary.

She was also a fighter, a lover, and more.

And her conversations were always intriguing.

The Cheshire Cat thought she was most interesting,

And Absolem even found her worth testing.

She would offer advice to the poor Caterpillar.

Mary soon gained her fame as the one who was best in

Every task put to her-she even made a hat for Mallymkun to rest in.

She had long glowing blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulder,

And she looked seventeen-though she was really much older.

Her eyes were quite bright, a deep purple you know,

And her skin was as pale and white as the snow.

She wore a dress of pink and of green,

The loveliest dress that she ever had seen.

She could handle a sword better than even the Knave,

And when it came to battle there was no one as brave.

It was she who was really supposed to be Chosen (as decreed at her Birth),

But then that Alice girl came from that strange place called Earth,

And stole her thunder on the Frabjous Day.

This made Mary quite mad, and caused her to stray.

She wandered in a very bad mood,

Through the dark and the dim of the Tulgey Wood.

She pouted, she sighed,

And then she cried.

"Why did that Alice have to come here at all?

It should have been me that made the Jabberwock fall!

I am the best at all that I do!

I am perfect, and lovely, and musical too!

I have always been told that I'm better than most,

And I know it's true-why would I boast?

You see, I'm so modest and so very humble…"

She whinged as she walked on with nary a stumble.

So caught up was she with her whining and moaning,

That she failed to detect a very loud groaning.

This soon became growling, and snarling, and snapping,

And before she could realize just what was happening,

A terrible monster, with fangs and sharp talons,

Caused her to spill her blood by the gallons,

She gave a loud gurgle, and died with a gasp,

And all Underland rejoiced when freed from her grasp.


	48. Chapter 48 A Marvelous Mess

A Marvelous Mess

A shake.

"Mum."

"Mmmph."

Another shake. "Mum."

Alannah cracked one eye open and glared at Victoria. "What?"

Victoria gave her a guilty smile, and then began to speak rapidly. "Well, don't you remember that you promised Arianna that you would make her a cake for Fiona's birthday?" Alannah thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, but why are you waking me up at this ghastly hour?"

Vicki glanced down at the floor, scuffing her toes, and Alannah took a deep, calming breath. "Victoria, what is going on?"

At that moment there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Alannah bolted out of bed, throwing on her robe and heading for the kitchen at a dead run. She stopped dead, eyes widening in shock at the sight before her.

Her kitchen was in complete and total chaos. Thackery was hopping everywhere, singing to himself as he frantically mixed a bowl of cake batter. Tarrant and Mally were smashing berries and dumping them in another bowl, and Arianna was blending together berries and cream to make frosting. Seated on the floor, happily banging on an old pot was Fiona. Flour was everywhere, and Alannah groaned as she realized that bits of egg were smashed on the counter.

Alannah took a deep breath. "What the bloody 'ELL are you all doin?"

Everyone froze, and Tarrant turned to face her, his mad grin dying on his face as he noticed her furious expression. She glared at the interlopers in turn, and then faced her daughter, who had started to slink away. "Victoria Stayne, you get back here this minute!" Victoria slowly walked up to her, biting her lip. Alannah glared down at her. "You had better have a good explanation for this!"

"Ummm…."

Alannah crossed her arms. "Umm isn't good enough, young lady. Try again."

"I…I…"

Tarrant spoke up. "It's my fault, Alannah. Vicki told me that she was thinking about making a cake for Fiona, and I offered to give her a hand. Thackery and Mally were with me, and they offered to help as well. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

Alannah looked down at Victoria. "Is that true?" She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes, and Alannah knelt in front of her. "Alright, then I forgive you. Tell you what. We'll get the kitchen cleaned up, and we'll all make the cake together. I'll even let you taste the frosting, alright?"

Victoria sniffled and nodded, and Alannah kissed her forehead. "Go wake your daddy, tell him there's cake to be made and frosting to sample." Victoria went to wake up Ilosovic, and Alannah stood, heading for the kitchen and scooping up a giggling and wriggling Fiona, who immediately began to play with her long hair. "Ari, if you're looking for good frosting berries I've got a box of squimberries in the pantry above you. So, what kind of cake are we making?"

Tarrant giggled. "One with lots of yummy frosting and fruit and one that's nice and sweet!"

Alannah laughed. "Lots of yummy frosting? Sounds like my kind of cake."

"Mine too."

Alannah turned to Ilosovic. "Morning, love."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Morning. Ummm…do I want to know what the Lunatic Trio is doing in our kitchen?" Alannah shook her head, and he nodded. "Right. Morning, Fiona."

Fiona gurgled happily at him, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before addressing Arianna. "You know, we still have Vicki's old playpen. If you like, I could get it for Fiona. It's still in decent shape."

Arianna nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you. Oh, and Michael says thanks for the leave. We're planning to go to the White Sea for the weekend."

Stayne grinned. "No problem, you both need some time off."

After Stayne had pulled the playpen out of the closet and set it up, Alannah placed Fiona in it, making sure that she could still see all the activity that was going on. The three month old gazed wide eyed at the hustle and bustle happening in the kitchen.

Under Alannah's supervision, and after the kitchen had been restored to some semblance of order (Alannah threatened to make Thackery into stew if he dared to throw so much as a grain of salt), the making of the cake proceeded in a much more orderly fashion. Thackery and Mally layered Tarrant's batter with crushed berries, then Arianna spread her frosting on top of the berries. A second layer of batter, this one filled with whole whortleberries, was placed on top, then a second tier of frosting spread on. After that was done, Arianna popped the cake in the oven.

Alannah got down a large mixing bowl, then boxes of strawberries, whortleberries, squimberries, blueberries, raspberries, and one large purple plum berry. She dumped all the berries into the bowl, than began to squish them with her hands. "Tarrant, do me a favor and get me down the sugar and milk. Sugar's in the cupboard above you, milk is in the cold cupboard."

Ilosovic wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her throat. "What can I do to help?"

Alannah rolled her eyes. "For starters, you can start by behaving yourself. Then if you would kindly get down the small red box on the shelf above the stove I'd be most grateful."

Ilosovic pouted, but got the box down, frowning at the writing on it. "Cocoa?"

Alannah nodded, grinning. "Helen bought some by the last time she visited, and I thought it might be worth trying. It's chocolate, Ilosovic." She laughed as her husband's face lit up. He started to dump the entire can into the bowl, and she grabbed his wrist. "Not all of it. Pour in two big cupfuls, alright? That should make for a nice chocolately frosting. Tarrant, could you pour in a cup of milk and a cup of sugar? Thank you. Ari, I think Fiona's calling you."

Arianna went out to the living room and lifted a wailing Fiona out of the playpen. "You hungry, love?" Fiona gurgled, and Arianna sat on the couch and began to nurse, giggling as she watched her father start a frosting fight with Ilosovic.

Tarrant had scooped up a gob of frosting in his hand and was sneaking up on Ilosovic. Just as he was getting ready to pounce, Stayne turned, and Tarrant jumped, sending the frosting flying off his fingers to land with a splat on Ilosovic's patch. "Ooops."

Ilosovic wiped the frosting off his patch, nodding, then scooped some more out of the bowl and flung it at Tarrant, hitting him square in the face. "There, now we're even."

Thackery and Mally laughed, clapping, and Mally shouted encouragement to Tarrant. "Give 'im another blob o frosting, Hatta! Show 'im who's boss!"

Tarrant had scooped up another blob and was about to throw it when he noticed Alannah was glaring at him, her eyes deep red. He gulped and quickly stuffed his fingers in his mouth. Ilosovic noticed, and Tarrant cast a nervous glance in his direction.

Alannah's voice was calm as she berated her husband and friend. "If the two of yah wanted tae act like a bunch o' toves than I woulda made sure tae 'ave me wabe all set up. Naow, I'm only goin' tae say this one time. BEHAVE. Ye two ken what I'm sayin? ! I see either of ya start tae act up agin, and I'm force-feedin both of ya my Hardelberry Tonic!"

Ilosovic went paler than normal. "I'll behave."

Alannah grinned. "Good. Tarrant?" The Hatter nodded, and Alannah nodded. "Alright then, let me finish the frosting…Ilosovic get your fingers out of that bowl! Go…go sit in the living room, the both of you. Keep Ari and Fiona company."

Stayne and Tarrant slunk out to the living room, sitting on either side of Arianna. Tarrant was the first to speak. "So…what's her Hardelberry Tonic?"

Victoria, who was seated on the floor playing peek a boo with Fiona, glanced up, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Mum threatened you with Hardelberry Tonic?" Tarrant nodded, and Victoria shuddered. "Ewww."

"What is it?"

Ilosovic grimaced. "It's a tonic she made for the Bandersnatch. It's got rotten squimberries, three fennel leaves, boiled water, and grimacing ganderflower leaves. She made it once here and the whole house smelled like wet Bandersnatch for hours, and he doesn't smell that wonderful dry."

Tarrant shuddered in revulsion. "And…what does it taste like?"

Ilosovic spoke in a dry voice. "I've never asked, and I don't intend to find out. But Bandersnatch loves it."

Thackery had retrieved the cake from the oven, and the delicious smell of fruit wafted through the cottage. "Tha' looks wonderful, Alannah!"

Alannah grinned. "It does. Now all that's needed is the frosting." She spread the chocolate frosting on the cake, making sure it was nice and even, then stepped back to admire her handiwork. "I'd say this cake looks good enough to eat! I say we gather everyone together at the Windmill for a fine feast of cake and tea!"

Tarrant grinned. "A frabjous idea!"

Later that night, as Ilosovic and Alannah were cleaning up, he noticed that she hadn't removed the leftover frosting from the bowl. He also noticed that there was quite a bit left. "Alannah? What do you want to do with this frosting?"

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning up to nip at his neck. "I want you to decorate me, of course. If you need me, I'll be in bed naked." She left, and after a few moments of complete incomprehension, Ilosovic grabbed the bowl and bolted for the bedroom.


	49. Chapter 49 A Soldier's Poem

A Soldier's Poem

The sound of steel is all around me, the horses hooves ring out.

The clash of swords, the shout of men, and soon the blood is soaking in.

When midnight comes, the fighting stills, and I feel a twinge of fear.

I wish I was home in my love's arms, instead of fighting here.

I have a picture of her underneath the metal of my armor, and three words are written on it.

'_**I love you.' **_

That keeps me going through the hard nights and harsh mornings.

Through the days that blend one into the other.

Marching into the fight, swords raised in battle and cries raised in warning.

But then the fighting stops, the enemy sent fleeing and I rejoice, for I can return home to my Lady.

"Welcome home, Ilosovic, my soldier and my Lord."

She pulls me into her arms, and I realize that the hard nights are over, and bliss can begin.

**Author's Note: I know, it doesn't really rhyme. Consider it free-verse. **


	50. Chapter 50 Uses For Feathers

Uses for Feathers

Alannah sighed as she sorted through the large pile of feathers in front of her. Some she would cut for quills, others she would shred for use in her healing potions, and she had also set aside a pile that she would re stuff the pillows with. She traced her finger across the bright blue feather of a sunbird, smiling as the blue turned to purple under her cool touch. A short feather belonging to a Hollybird Eaglet rested nearby; ready for mixing with the tove tears she had on her shelf. The two ingredients mixed together made a fine pep-up potion.

Ilosovic came into the cottage, and walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "Love, you've been at that table since this morning. Aren't those feathers sorted yet?"

Alannah sighed in exasperation, and grabbed feathers before they could fly off the table. "No, they're not. I've still got those left." She indicated the pile in front of her, and Ilosovic frowned.

"I think you should take a break." He reached into the pile and pulled out a long purple feather, tracing her cheek and throat with it, then knelt down and nibbled at her throat, whispering in her ear. "You could use a distraction."

Alannah was about to protest when he dipped the feather down the front of her dress, tracing it in slow circles across the tops of her breasts and then down into the valley between them. She groaned, and Ilosovic chuckled against her throat and traced the hollow of her throat with the feather.

Alannah gave a harsh gasp of desire, and Ilosovic took her hand, pulling her to her feet and steering her into their bedroom, kissing her the whole way. When he reached the bed, he placed her on it, and then moved so he was hovering inches above her, the feather in his hand. He traced her face with it; ghosting across her eyelids, then spoke in a low, seductive voice that caused Alannah to shudder. "Would you like to see another use for a feather?" She nodded, and he smirked, kissing her. "Good. Prepare yourself for great pleasure."

He traced the hollow of her throat with the feather, and then kissed her there, his tongue moving in slow circles on her suddenly hot flesh. She moaned, stroking his spine, and he detached her hands, grinning at her wickedly. "No touching until I say so. Keep your hands at your side." He laughed at the pout she gave him. "Love, believe me, it will be more than worth it." Alannah frowned, but placed her hands at her sides. "Thank you. Now, where was I? Ah yes…"

Ilosovic eased her dress down a few inches, leaving her shoulders bare and teased and stroked her flesh alternately with the feather and his mouth, sucking and biting on her collarbone, leaving marks of his teeth and small bruises. Alannah was whimpering in desire, and her breasts strained at the silky material of her shift, feeling rather heavy. She dug her fingers into the sheets, fighting with all her might to keep from clinging to her amazingly talented husband. "Ilosovic..."

Ilosovic kissed her, and then pulled her dress off, leaving her clad in her blue silk shift. He stroked her right nipple through the silk, slow and gentle at first, then stronger and faster, making sure to touch every bit of her breast with the soft feather. Alannah was panting and sobbing in desire when he moved to her left breast, giving it the same treatment. Then he removed her shift, renewed his stroking of her breasts, and laved his tongue across the nipples until she was panting. Fluid leaked from her nipples, and he licked it up, moaning in his throat.

Alannah shut her eyes, sobbing in ecstasy as that…magical feather tormented her breasts, making them harder and fuller than they had ever felt before. She was sure that if Ilosovic kept up these amazing strokes, she was going to go crazy with need.

Then Ilosovic stroked her sex with the feather, and Alannah gave a cry of delight at the delicious feeling. But then she realized, much to her chagrin, that the feather could only tease, not satisfy-and tease her he did.

He stroked her inner thighs, and then ghosted the tip of the feather across her sex, and Alannah growled in desire, whispering his name in between sobs of frustration. "Ilosovic…gods baby….please…"

Ilosovic grinned, increasing his movements with the feather, stroking and caressing her, and she felt herself grow even wetter. She felt as though she was on fire, and her bloody husband was tormenting her so! But gods if it wasn't the most exquisitely wonderful torture she had ever felt.

And then…Alannah gave a yell of joy as she felt his tongue gently probing her sex, swirling about in tight circles. "Ilosovic…I…" words failed her and her mind turned to soup as he alternated the feather with his tongue and lips, stroking, kissing, and fondling her. She felt the feather stroke across her clit, hardening it, then his tongue flicking on it a few moments later, sending shocks of electricity through her lower body. She trembled, and Ilosovic held her still with one arm as he stroked and devoured her into weeping, sobbing oblivion. When she came, her body arched off the bed and she shook like a leaf from head to toe as she gave vent to a glass shattering scream.

Ilosovic moved upwards, and Alannah frantically undressed him, guiding him into her. He moved inside her in a strong, even rhythm, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and urged him to go deeper and harder. He obeyed, and she gave short cries of pleasure as she felt her orgasm building. When she came, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and bit at his throat, growling his name in satisfaction and release. Ilosovic came a few moments later, whispering her name over and over.

Alannah fell back against the pillows, panting, then reached down and grabbed the feather from Ilosovic, grinning at him. "My turn."

He gave her a look of curiosity, and then shut his eye as she traced his still-hard shaft with the feather, making him harden even further. He watched as she made her way down his body, kissing and biting him. When she reached his erection, she fondled his tip, gathering the bits of his seed on her fingers, and then licking them clean, her eyes riveted to her husband's face. Ilosovic moaned, and Alannah smirked at him. "Delicious."

She caressed him with the feather and with her tongue, and he gave a whimpering growl that turned into a harsh cry as she took him into her mouth, sucking. He reached down and grasped her hair in his fists, speaking in a voice made harsh with desire. "More." The feather was ghosted across his balls as his wife continued to suck him into blissful oblivion. He gasped and stuttered, his mind blank. Somehow, he managed to form some semblance of words. "Ohh…Alannah…gods….I…ohhhh…ye…ye…ohhhh my baby yes….gods baby you are so….bloody…talented….love you…Ohhh…"

His body trembled beneath her touch and a cry ripped from his throat as he came into her mouth three times in rapid succession, leaving him panting in exhaustion. She released him, and he pulled her up, plunging into her once more. This time their lovemaking was slow, but no less intense. Alannah kept her gaze locked on his as she moved above him in tight circles, and their kisses were deep and passionate.

Hours later, they lay in each others arms, panting in satisfaction and exhaustion. After Ilosovic had fallen asleep, Alannah plucked the feather from between them, inhaling their mingled scents, and then placed it on her night stand. That one she would have to save.

She had never realized feathers could have so many uses.


	51. Chapter 51 The Most Tragic Tale Ever

The Most Tragic Tale Ever Told

Once upon a time, there lived in a land called England the most beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, and all around amazingly awesome girl ever. But alas and woe was her, for she lived with cruel and vicious parents who loved nothing more than to burden her with icky chores like cleaning the kitchen and taking out the garbage. Worst of all, they insisted on calling her by the oh so boring name that she had been given at birth. 'Wanda.' Really, what sort of name was that for one as beautifully perfect as she? Instead, she decided to give herself a name that was more appropriate for one of her beauty and perfection. "From now on," she told her cruel and vicious tormentors after they had dared to scold her for not dusting (even though you could grow vegetables in the dirt accumulating in her room), "I will no longer answer to the name Wanda. It is simply far too common for one as wonderfully perfect and angst-filled as moi. My new name is now Heaven Raegan Morningstar Isabella Aailyah Chantal Delacy Valentine, but you may call me Princess! And I expect to be treated like one!"

Her parents keeled over in shock at the hideous string of names, and therefore will no longer play a part in this story. But really, who cares about other characters?

Heaven Raegan was thrilled to finally be free of their cruel and vicious tyranny. Now she could spend the day doing important things, like combing her long, luxurious, blonde, beautiful hair that flowed like a golden shimmering waterfall down her perfectly formed back. She could also spend more time gazing in admiration at her perfectly pale, translucent face, with its ruby red lips just made for kissing, a pert little nose, and crystal clear blue eyes that reflected the inner depths of her angst-filled soul. 'Oh, is there no one on earth that can understand the pain I feel every night?'

Her neck was white and swan like, and her body was slim yet elegantly muscled, despite the fact that she'd never done a day's work in her life. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, and also quite large.

She wore a dress of deepest darkest blue that flowed down over her long, smooth, perfectly tanned legs to stop at her small, delicate feet. Her hands too were small, and not a nail was chipped or broken.

But, alas, for there was no one that understood the tragedy that was her life. She only had one outlet, writing poetry.

"I wish I was a star

Then I'd have a car

See the Crimson Blood

I'm going to Heaven."

Unfortunately, she was unable to realize that her poetry was god-awful. But, she had other hobbies! She was a model, an actress, a singer, she played the violin, and she even won a scholarship to every single prestigious University. For, you see, Heaven Raegan was a super-genius. She spoke twelve languages, knew advanced calculus, and had invented a way to make gold out of toilet paper! There was nothing she couldn't do, and yet, as I've said before, her life was empty and meaningless, because….drum roll please…SHE WAS ALL ALONE!

"Nobody loves me! I cannot find one as perfect as I am, no matter how hard I try! Oh, woe, woe, and thrice woe!"

Then one night, she saw _Alice in Wonderland_. As she watched the movie, she couldn't help but feel a close kinship with the Mad Hatter. Here, at last, was a man that she felt would be able to understand what a truly tragic life she had led! She left the theater determined that she would find the Rabbit Hole, and once she was in Wonderland, she'd move mountains to get to her beloved Hatter!

Strangely enough, she did find a huge hole. Where and how isn't important, since any details that weren't about her were irrelevant, but I digress. As I say, she found a Hole.

"My love, my Hatter, I am coming down to see you! Wait for me, you gorgeous madman! Your One True Love! I'm coming!"

She flung herself down the hole, her mind and soul singing with the delicious prospect of holding the beautiful Mad Hatter in her lily-white arms and clutching him to her perfect bosom.

The last thing she saw was the ground coming towards her at a very high speed.

And back in Underland, Tarrant Hightopp awoke from a very strange and horrifying dream. He blinked, and then looked over at his sleeping wife, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Strange things, dreams."

_**Author's Note: I've had this floating around in my head for a while. I was going to wait and post it April Fool's Day, but it just kept gnawing at me, so here it is. (And I do feel sorry for poor Tarrant in this.) **_

_**P.S.: Heaven Whatserface scored 112 on a Mary Sue Test. *Dances* I made an Uber! Sue! **_


	52. Chapter 52  Seven Uses For Stayne's Cape

Seven Uses for Stayne's Cape.

**One**

Stayne fastens the large cape around his shoulders, adjusting the heavy material so that it hangs evenly. He takes a fistful of fabric in his hands, flipping it over so that the red and black patterns on the reverse side show clearly in the harsh light of the throne room. He had requested a cape from Iracebeth almost on a whim, never really expecting her to find him one. So he is pleasantly shocked and surprised to find that she has commissioned the finest tailors in her Court to make him the finest cape in all of Underland. For a brief, fleeting instant he wants to kiss her, but then she begins yammering, and the feeling is quickly squelched. Instead, he thanks her for the lovely gift, and escapes to his quarters before she can start simpering at him.

Inside, safe from the Queen, he stares at his reflection in the mirror that hangs near his closet. He grins, liking the way the cape completes his outfit, and resolves to keep it in good condition.

**Two **

Stayne draws his cape tight around his frame, shivering in the cold. It is one of the harshest Underland winters he can remember, and several times he has implored the Queen to heat Salazen Grum. But she is steadfast in her refusal, and it takes every bit of control Stayne has to not scream at her for being a selfish, stuck up, miserly brat. He settles instead for merely rolling his eye at her and walking out of the Throne Room, a curse bitten back.

An icy blast of wind hits him as he turns a corner, and for a brief instant not even the warmth of the cape is enough to blunt the ice cold blast. The cold seems to penetrate his bones, and he sucks in a harsh breath, feeling as though he has been frozen for the blink of an eye. He looks around for the source of the polar air, and sighs in exasperation as he notices an open window. No matter how many times he tells the servants to keep the place shut tight during winter to preserve what little heat the Castle has, he is constantly finding doors ajar and windows slightly open. He reluctantly removes his hands from under his cape and begins to force the window closed, biting back a hiss of pain when his fingers come into contact with the frosted glass. He makes a mental note to ask Iracebeth for a pair of gloves, and gathers a bit of his cape in his hands as a barrier between himself and the window. He grunts and strains, and finally the window closes. He breathes a sigh of relief, and thanks Time that his fingers haven't gone numb.

He watches through the window as the snow cascades down, turning the world white, and for a brief instant he is almost able to forget where he is. But then the banshee screeches his name, and he is brought back to the unpleasant reality that is his life.

He sighs, and heads for her chambers, a commiserating smile already on his lips.

**Three **

He lies on the cold ground, the cape draped loosely over him, and gives Iracebeth an exasperated look. She had been complaining that she was freezing cold, and in a burst of magnanimity he offers her his cape to ward off the chill. Her reaction to his rather generous offer startles but doesn't surprise him-she screeches at him to leave her alone, that she hates him, and reminds him for the seven hundredth time that he tried to stab her, and that she knows that the only reason he's offering the cape is because he wants to smother her with it. He tries to placate her, but she refuses to be placated, and finally he gives up in exasperation, angrily telling her that she can freeze for all he cares. She pouts, and sits as far away from him as their chain will allow. Stayne tries once more to offer her his cape, but she ignores him, and he gives up the cause as lost. He rubs his forehead with his free hand, wondering how long he is going to be able to endure the company of this odious woman. He reflects ruefully that Mirana chose his punishment well. He had felt overwhelming terror when the shackles closed over his wrists.

He gives one more brief glance at the deposed Queen. She's lying on the ground, curled up, and for an instant he feels a wave of pity for her. But then he remembers all she had done during her reign, and the pity vanishes to be replaced by cold disgust. She deserves this, he thinks savagely. She deserves it, and so do I.

With that not so pleasant thought drumming through his head, he settles back as best he can and falls into a fitful sleep.

**Four **

Stayne is trapped in his nightmare, and he whimpers in his sleep as the beheaded servants and soldiers stalk towards him, their paces somehow malevolent and calculating. He had entered the room Alannah had shown him, and had been fast asleep the minute he hit the bed. He hadn't had time to remove his cape, and as he thrashes wildly, it becomes entangled with the bed sheets. In the grips of his nightmare, he imagines that he is being choked by an unseen force. He gasps for air, screaming in pain and horror, and feels the world around him starting to fade into a dull black. He's forced to his knees, and he screams, begging for forgiveness, begging for the pain to stop and his dream hands claw at his throat, trying to dislodge whatever it is that is choking the life out of him. A small part of him knows he's dreaming, but a larger part is telling him that if he doesn't dislodge the shadow that is choking him, he is going to die. He is on the verge of pure blind terror, and then he sees the King stalking towards him, and the terror becomes manifest. He screams louder than he has ever screamed before, louder than even Iracebeth, and feels hysterical, mad laughter lurking just below the surface. He knows if the King touches him, the laughter will escape him, and he will become trapped in Madness.

He whimpers in blind terror as the King comes ever closer, hands outstretched as if seeking for him. The cold dead fingers are inches away from touching him when he hears his name being screamed. He focuses on the voice and smiles in relief as he feels the nightmare starting to lose its potency. He allows it to guide him back through the fragmented corridor of the nightmare, and comes to abruptly, panting hard and unaware that his face is stained with tears. Alannah stares at him, a look of fear and pity on her face, and he feels a flash of shame. But then she gives him a soft smile, and touches his cheek, gently stroking it. He gulps, and places his hand against hers, sighing in relief at her touch. He realizes that the choking feeling has left, and he realizes that she has removed his cape. He looks at it, then back at her.

"Was that…?"

She nods in response to his unfinished question. "You were tangled up in it, and it had wrapped around your throat. I took it off." She picks it up, examining it, and smiles. "This is a nice cape. You should keep it."

He grins and tells her he was planning on it.

**Five **

It's been two weeks since he's saved Alannah from Lord Maxwell, and Stayne is amazed at how well she appears to be coping. He had expected nightmares, sleepless nights, and while she has a few of those, they are not as prevalent as he had feared they would be. He asks her what her method of coping is, and she only smiles mysteriously and changes the subject. This, of course, makes him more determined then ever to find out just how she is managing, and he awaits the opportunity. It comes sooner than he expects. He finds his cape missing from its hook in his closet, and a brief talk with the maidservant leads him to believe Alannah has swiped his cape for reasons unknown to the maid. He sets out to find her, wondering what she needs his cape for. He soon finds out.

She is crouched under a tree in the Main Garden, his cape wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she shakes and trembles with sobs. Stayne watches as she buries her face in the cape, breathing softly. She slowly relaxes, her sobs tapering off to quiet sniffles. Her tremors begin to slow, and she sinks down onto the soft grass, his cape still wrapped around her, and Stayne smiles as she falls asleep with his cape wrapped around her body like a blanket.

He walks towards her, and eases himself onto the grass next to her, smiling in surprise and elation as her hand shoots out from under the cape to grab his. He gives her a gentle squeeze, and she sighs happily and moves so she is pressed against his leg. He drapes an arm over her waist, and she falls into her first truly dreamless sleep in weeks.

He watches her sleep, and marvels over the double miracle-her love for him, and their child growing inside her.

He drifts off to sleep with that wonderful thought running through his head.

**Six **

Stayne gazes in rapt wonder at the small bundle that Alannah holds in her arms. His daughter is two days old, and he is amazed at how tiny and delicate she is. He had fallen in love with her the moment she was born, and he had vowed to always keep her safe. He touches her forehead, smiling as he gently brushes a strand of jet black hair out of the small face. Katarina had inherited his hair. But she had her Momma's sharp green eyes, and the first time she had looked at her Daddy with those eyes his heart had melted. They were so like her mother's, he had thought.

Alannah turns to him, and smiling softly, offers him Katarina. He gulps, and for a brief moment a flash of doubt and fear passes over his face. But it quickly passes, and he gently takes his child in his arms, holding her close to his chest, and begins to softly sing to her. His voice isn't as good as Alannah's, he knows, but it's still rather serviceable.

Katarina relaxes against him, and he slowly sinks down onto the bed, wrapping his cape around the both of them. He looks over at Alannah, and extends the other end of his cape towards her, and she moves so she too can be wrapped in the warm little bundle.

Katarina, lulled by her Daddy's voice, falls into a deep sleep, and Stayne and Alannah move so they too are lying down. And so, with Katarina sleeping on his chest, and Alannah curled up at his side, Stayne falls asleep.

**Seven **

Stayne grins as he leads Alannah down the garden path. He woke her up earlier that morning and gently led her out of the cottage, knowing that Alice was going to be coming by to watch the children. She tries to get him to tell her what he has in mind, but he only shakes his head at her and continues to steer her down the path. She finally gives up and allows herself to be led.

He comes to a stop in a small clearing, and she gives a gasp of delight at the sight before her eyes. A small picnic lunch is laid out, and Alannah smiles at him, and then kisses him softly on the lips. He loops his arm around hers, and leads her towards the feast. She sits down on the blanket spread on the ground, and then realizes that the blanket looks very familiar, and also a bit small for a picnic blanket. She looks closer at it, and laughs in realization.

"We're having a picnic on your cape!"

Stayne laughs, nodding. "That we are, my love. It's been used as so many things, why not a picnic blanket as well?"

Alannah laughs, then leans forward and kisses him with all the passion she can muster. He responds in kind, and slowly pushes her down onto his cape. He slowly licks her throat, and she moans in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him.

They undress each other, and as Stayne begin to make love to her in earnest his last coherent thought is that he has discovered another use for his cape.

It has certainly served him well, he thinks.


	53. Chapter 53 Four Arguments and Apologies

Four Arguments and Apologies

**One **

Stayne sighs in exasperation and tries to remain calm, but his insides are squirming in a mixture of fear, annoyance, and anger. Mirana has just left the cottage after extending an Invitation-thinly disguised as an order-to come to Marmoreal in one week's time. But Stayne is not sure he wants to go, and Alannah is hearing none of it.

"Ilosovic, she invited you. She didn't threaten to have you thrown in the dungeons, she didn't order you to immediately leave my home, she didn't have you arrested and carted off to be executed. So stop being so nervous!"

Stayne winces. "I know, but I'm still not sure I want to go. Alannah, the fact remains that I was her sister's right hand man and assassin, and I'm sure there's many in the White Court who would gladly see me on the Execution Block. I just…I think it would be better for everyone if I just stayed here with you. That way, I…"

"Don't have to be reminded of what you've done?" Alannah finishes softly, and Stayne nods reluctantly. "Ilosovic, the only person who is constantly reminding you of what you did in the past is you. You're so scared that you'll never be able to escape who you were then that you're not trying to see who you are now. Stop focusing on the past. That's not who you are anymore."

"To some, that is all I will ever be. The bloodthirsty Knave of Hearts, killer, torturer, and assassin. The man who helped bring about the Horrendevush Day, and who stood by and did nothing as Underland fell to a despotic tyrant! Face it, Alannah-I am Outcast. I deserve no less than to become an unknown-the boogeyman of Underland." He laughs bitterly. "I'm sure that in time, parents will scare their children to sleep with threats about me. And you-you'll become my victim, forced into a life of horror, insanity, and despair, because Time knows nobody in Underland would willingly love a monster like me."

Alannah's heart clenches at his words, and she nearly cries at seeing his despair-filled face. But she knows with every bit of her being that he is wrong, and she gently forces him to look at her, and then speaks in a tone that will brook no argument. "You are those things, yes. But you were forced into servitude-or would you rather have died? I know you did many things under the Rule of Iracebeth that you aren't proud of, and I know you think you've been tainted forever by the Red. But I want you to listen to me, Ilosovic Stayne. None of that matters now. You've changed. I know you might not realize it, but you have. You are not just the Knave. You are a man, and that is why I love you. No one forced me into it. You did not trick or cajole me. I chose to love you of my own free will. Mirana saw that, and that is why she is willing to give you another chance-because you, above all people, deserve a second chance. So, don't be scared about going to Marmoreal. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise."

Stayne pulls her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "I know you will my beauty. But I'm still scared."

Alannah sighs in understanding, and kisses him. "I know, love-and I am sorry about that. But we're still going."

Stayne nods in reluctant compliance. "Very well."

**Two **

Tarrant stares after Stayne in surprise, wondering what has made him suddenly leap up from the table and stalk away at such a rapid pace. He turns to Alice, who looks equally as puzzled at the rather strange behavior of the former Knave of Hearts. But Alannah is staring after Stayne with an expression of grief and anguish, and Tarrant gently places his hand on her arm, getting her attention. "Lady Alannah? Is…is everything alright?"

Alannah sighs. "It will be. Majesty, Alice, Tarrant-please excuse me for a moment. I need to go speak to Ilosovic." She sets off after him, leaving the three of them alone, and reaches their bedchamber, stopping as she hears Stayne pacing back and forth, muttering angrily. Alannah tries the knob, but the door is locked, and she feels her heart clench in fear. "Ilosovic? Let me in."

The door opens, and she walks in. Stayne is staring balefully at her, and she gulps. "You left in rather a hurry, love."

He snorts. "I'm surprised you noticed; since you were so busy coddling up to that Hatter. You seemed rather friendly."

Alannah glares at him. "So I'm not allowed to be friendly to people? ! Ilosovic, I was talking to him. That's all."

Stayne chuckles in disbelief. "That's all you were doing then. But who knows-maybe later you'll do a bit more. After all, I hear madmen like him can be quite intriguing for ladies. So if you've come to tell me that you've decided to move on to him...don't bother. I'd rather just keep the memories of the good times we've had." His voice is dripping in anger and sadness, and Alannah gawps at him in disbelief, and then slaps him with every ounce of strength she possesses. He rubs his cheek in shock, and as she begins her tirade his eyes widen at her fury.

"How. Dare. You! You…you honestly think that I would be so shallow, so superficial, and so…haughty as to throw you aside for the first man that acts nicely towards me? Do you really think that I let you into my bed simply to toss you out at the nearest opportunity? Ilosovic, I have given you everything! My heart, my body, my soul! I love you. Not the Hatter, you. But if you honestly believe that what we have can be destroyed so easily, then perhaps…" she looks away from him, unable to finish, and he feels a surge of terror. He gently forces her to look at him, and speaks softly.

"Perhaps nothing. Alannah, you're right. I should not have acted the way I did. But the fact remains that you are a beautiful woman, and we're surrounded by young and handsome lords. I'm just…terrified that one day one of those lords will become too appealing to you, and…I'll lose you."

"Ilosovic, you will never lose me. Not to Tarrant and certainly not to those pompous, self centered, egotistical, stuck up Lords!"

Stayne sighs in huge relief. "Thank Time for that. I'm sorry I got jealous over Tarrant. Forgive me?"

Alannah kisses him. "Of course, and I'm sorry about the slap."

Stayne chuckles. "I've had worse, love."

**Three**

It is two days after the battle with Humpty Dumpty. Stayne is examining his scar, a thoughtful expression on his face. Alannah looks over at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

He nods. "Yes. I didn't want you to be anywhere near that battlefield, and you had to be your usual stubborn, pig headed self and come along anyway. Did it ever occur to you that you might have been seriously hurt by that madman or by his little pet? No, I suppose it didn't! Or maybe you weren't concerned with keeping our children safe? Because I would think, as a mother, that would have been your first priority. I know you sent them to Sullivan Hall with Alice, but what would have happened to them if you had been killed on the Chess Board? Did you even consider that, or were you too eager to go charging into battle, magical elixirs on hand? Now, I'm not ungrateful for your help. I know you saved my life, and the lives of several of the White Soldiers. But that doesn't change anything, Alannah. You could have been hurt, or killed! Why didn't you just listen to me?" He gazes at her in exasperation, and she sighs.

"I'm a Healer, Ilosovic, and I had a better chance of saving lives if I administered to the wounded on the field, rather than waiting for them to return to Marmoreal."

Stayne huffs in annoyance. "I don't give a damn about that! All I was concerned with was the possibility of losing my wife to a cracked egg and his jumbled up pet!"

Alannah snorts in laughter, and then gazes seriously at him. "Ironic you should say that. You did almost lose me to Madness brought about by that cracked egg. I saw you lying there…so…still and lifeless, and I…I felt detached from my body. Everything faded and turned red. I…couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was…stare at you. You…you weren't moving. I…felt as though I was being swallowed by darkness. Why weren't you moving? Then…I just felt…rage, anger, and fury-madness. I…I let it consume me, eat me up, and…I…everything was red, and I was snarling, and I couldn't think…I…couldn't…I…killed…." She falls into his arms, sobbing in shame. "I…I'm so sorry I got you hurt! I was so stupid! I provoked him, but please, please, believe me when I say I had no idea of what he would do! But…it's still my fault, and…I…Ilosovic, please…forgive me?"

Stayne wraps his arms around her. "Alannah, Humpty was mad. Even if you hadn't provoked him, chances are good I still would have been hurt. I can't say I'm surprised you provoked him-you're rather good at that. But yes, I forgive you. After all, you saved my life. I think that tips the scales quite a bit in your favor." He smirks at her. "You're still the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Alannah smacks his arm in pretend annoyance.

**Four **

"We had chicken two days ago! Why can't we have fish?" Stayne asks, hands crossed in front of him and a pout on his face. Alannah rolls her eyes at his childish display, and speaks in a maddingly patient tone.

"For several reasons, the first one being that fish is too bloody expensive. Also, both Katarina and Michael like chicken, so I don't have to worry about hearing them grouse about dinner being yucky. Three, I can get more out of chicken in terms of meals than I can fish. Four, there's only so many ways you can cook fish. Chicken is much more versatile."

"If I eat any more chicken, I'm going to grow feathers!" Stayne whines and Alannah rubs her forehead in quiet exasperation.

"You are not going to grow feathers, or lay eggs, or start clucking. But if you're really that anxious to have something else, feel free to start cooking dinner from now on. I'm sure the children would love to have burnt food every night."

Stayne frowns at her. "I don't burn everything I cook. Just…some things. But I am getting better…right?"

"Yes, you are getting slightly better. You're not as afraid of the stove as you used to be." Alannah suddenly grins wickedly. "You could feed Victoria for me. That would save a lot of time."

Stayne raises his eye at her. "Darling, Victoria is breastfed. So I don't think I can feed her."

Alannah pouts in pretend dismay. "Well, I tried." She grins at Stayne. "Tell you what. If you agree to help plan meals, and if you allow me to continue to teach you to cook, I promise that some night this week we'll have fish. Fair bargain?"

"Extremely fair, love." Stayne grins at her and Alannah chuckles.

"Good. Now, go and tell Katarina and Michael dinner's ready."

After dinner and love, Alannah lies in Stayne's arms. 'We both know exactly what to do and say to drive each other completely mad', she thinks, 'and we both have tempers that would scare the devil himself. We argue, bicker, and debate with each other quite frequently, but we still are together, and we still love each other.'

She tilts her head to look at her husband. He's maddening, exasperating, and she cannot imagine her life without him.

'Besides', she thinks before sleep claims her, 'A good argument is always fun.'


	54. Chapter 54 Swimming

Swimming

Alannah was roaming through the gardens, taking in the beautiful flowers and gathering herbs, when she heard the sound of sighing and giggling coming from down the path. Wondering what all the fuss was, she walked towards the source of the sighing. She ended up in front of one of the large ponds. To her slight consternation, her view was blocked by two of the young ladies of the Court. She cleared her throat, and they squealed in shock and turned. One colored in embarrassment. "Lady Stayne! How nice to see you!"

Alannah smiled. "I'm glad to see you as well, Lady Helena. Might I ask what you and Lady Andrea are so excited about? You see, I could not help but hear your rather dramatic sighs."

Lady Helena blushed, and then pointed. Alannah followed where she was pointing and felt her heart speed up. Stayne was swimming in the pond, his back muscles flexing in the most mind numbingly delicious manner. Alannah watched as he dove underwater, and then came back up, water cascading down his chest and arms. She gulped, and then gave the two ladies a piercing glare, and they quickly ran off.

Alannah silently approached the pond, her eyes fixed on Stayne. He hadn't seen her yet, and she took advantage of that to slip out of her dress and slowly enter the water. She waited until he had gone under, and then swam over to where she was sure he would surface.

Stayne surfaced, blinked water out of his eye, and then stared in open mouthed astonishment at Alannah. He gulped, noticing how her shift was clinging to every bit of her, and she grinned.

"May I join you, Ilosivic?"

Stayne nodded, still too dumfounded to speak, and Alannah smiled, and then dove under water, emerging behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gently nipped his ear. "Catch me if you can."

He spun around just in time to see her disappear under the water. She popped to the surface a few yards away, and he growled and swam after her, determined to catch this rather lovely fish. He had just reached her, and was about to claim his prize, when she dove under him. Stayne sighed in slight annoyance, and began to formulate a plan to trap her. The pond was clear, and he could see her swimming. He watched, and smiled wickedly. He knew where she was likely to surface, and slowly swam over to the spot, then waited patiently.

Alannah shot to the surface, a grin on her face. She was certain she had confounded her husband, and she giggled wickedly. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a low growl sounded in her ear. "Caught you."

Alannah pouted, but then Stayne licked her throat, and all rational thought left her. She gasped, tilting her neck to give him better access, and he planted feather light kisses on her throat and jaw line, and then slowly lapped up the tiny beads of water that had gathered there.

He gently stroked her throat with his fingertips, and then moved downwards, stroking her breasts through her shift, and Alannah moaned, pressing herself eagerly against him. He flicked her sensitive nipples with his thumbs, and she hardened instantly. Stayne slipped his hands under her shift, and cupped her breasts in his hands, moaning softly. Oh Time, she was eager! He squeezed her breasts, kissing and sucking her throat, and Alannah growled his name.

"Ilosivic…"

He removed one hand from her breast, and slid downwards, slipping it inside her knickers, then moving down to her center, pressing gently. She bucked against his hand, gasping eagerly. He stroked her, gathering her juices on his fingers, then swiftly slid inside her, and she cried out in joy. Stayne set an unrelenting pace, sliding his fingers in and out of her warm wetness, pressing against her clit. At the same time, he pressed himself against her, and she moaned as she felt his throbbing erection. She was nearing her climax, and she began gasping his name as she felt the pressure building. She moved on his hand, sending herself over the edge of pure bliss.

"OHHHHH…..ILOSIVIC!"

She felt her body trembling, and shut her eyes as she felt the wonderful waves of pleasure wash over her. She whimpered as she felt him remove his hand. But then he spun her around, pulling her into a passionate kiss, and she melted into his embrace. He gently ran his tongue along her lips, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access.

She placed her hands on his waist, and yanked him forward, rubbing against him like a cat. She could feel him through his trousers, and it was driving her absolutely wild with desire. He slid his hands down her back, cupping her arse, and she yelped slightly as he gave it a firm squeeze. Stayne grinned wickedly at her, then swiftly yanked off her knickers and gazed at her, eye dark. "Go lie on the bank."

She obeyed, stomach knotting in eager anticipation. Stayne walked out of the water, and she groaned as she watched the water running down his chest. He knelt in front of her, and then began to slowly lick her leg, lapping up every bit of water, and she gasped. He finished her right leg, and continued with her left, swirling his tongue. Alannah whimpered, eyes shut in pleasure, and Stayne gently kissed her inner thigh, then her still damp center. She growled softly, gripping his shoulders, and he licked her, tasting her juices.

Alannah gasped as his tongue licked slowly up and down her center. She felt herself growing wet, and she pressed herself against him, wordlessly communicating her eagerness. He pressed his lips to hers, and slid his tongue inside her as deep as he could, gently holding her open, flicking her clit. She growled, fisting her hands in his hair, and began to undulate her hips. Stayne moaned in his throat as she moved against him, and increased his motions, and then slowly slid two fingers inside her, moving in tandem with his tongue and lips, and Alannah screamed his name in mindless joy and climaxed for a second time. Stayne swallowed her juices, and then slowly removed his fingers. He looked up at her, eye blazing. She smiled seductively at him, and he pounced on her.

He kissed her hard, biting her lip, and tore her shift off, tossing it to the side. She slid her hands downwards, yanking off his trousers, and he sighed in relief and swiftly thrust into her.

Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him onwards. "Faster, please! Harder! Harder! Hard…OHHHHH….TIME….YES…!"

Their cries of joy and pleasure mingled then became animalistic as they both climaxed multiple times. Stayne collapsed on top of her, panting in exertion. She looked at him, smiling.

"We need to go swimming more often."


	55. Chapter 55 Hungry Like the Wolf

Hungry Like The Wolf

Stayne was on the Hunt. He had come home to find his cottage empty, and at first had been in a panic, thinking that something had happened to Alannah or the children. But then he spotted the folded up piece of paper on the table. He opened it, and grinned at the contents.

'The Hunt has begun. Find your prey and claim your prize.'

He smiled, and left the cottage, on the prowl for his rather delectable prey.

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

The first hint he had of her whereabouts was a small blue ribbon tied on the branch of an oak tree. He carefully untied it, and smiled as he noticed that there was writing on it. He held the ribbon up to his eye, and carefully read Alannah's clue.

'The prey will not make a sound, but the Hunter can still catch her if he knows the signs. Look carefully.'

Stayne reached up into the branches, and grinned as his fingers came into contact with what was undoubtedly a vial. He carefully took it down and uncorked it, sniffing the contents. They had an almost earthy scent, and he felt his head clear. He gulped the contents, and immediately he felt his senses become sharper. He sniffed the air, and smiled wolfishly as he caught a whiff of apples. He stalked off down the path, heading straight for the castle.

When he reached the Hall, he turned from left to right, trying to find her, and growled in slight frustration when he couldn't. He cocked his head, listening to the sounds of the castle, and heard a low humming. It was coming from down the hall, and he honed in on it then began to carefully saunter down the hall, senses alert. He was becoming quite determined to finish the Hunt.

He turned a corner, and felt his heart and brain stop. Standing in front of him was a vision in green silk. He goggled, and Alannah gave him a smile that made him shiver in animalistic desire. She walked up to him, and kissed him heatedly, biting his lip and plunging her tongue into his mouth. He responded by pulling her into a crushing embrace and kissing back just as fiercely. When she pulled away, she was panting hard, her face was flushed, and her breasts were heaving. She managed to find her voice.

"The Hunt isn't over yet. Consider this a taste of things to come. You still have to catch me." With that statement, she pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless. He watched, panting in desire, as she turned and sauntered off down the hall, her hips swaying in a way that caused his brain to short out. He growled loudly, smiling as he saw her shiver. He slunk after her, his entire body coiled and ready to spring.

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

He followed her at a steady pace. He could smell her desire rolling off her in waves, and the wonderfully wild aroma only served to heighten his own desires. He stalked after her with the single-mindedness of a wolf as she led him on through the halls of the Castle.

She stopped in front of a door, and Stayne pounced. Before she could react, he wrenched the door open, swept her into his arms, and carried her into the room and straight over to the couch that he noticed. He kissed her fiercely, growling in desire, and gently pushed her down onto the couch. Alannah watched, eyes dark with desire, as he knelt in front of her. He nipped at her ankle, and she groaned as his teeth brushed against her flesh.

Stayne slowly moved up, nipping at her leg, and grinned wickedly when Alannah gasped his name. "I think I should be allowed to play with my prize, don't you?" he asked in a low growl, and she moaned in agreement. Stayne smiled at her, and slowly licked her leg, traveling up towards her stomach and thighs. When he reached the hem of her dress, he slowly pushed it up and continued his journey. Her panties were already damp, and he licked her through the fabric, causing them to become soaked through with liquid desire. He pushed her dress up higher; exposing her stomach, then took her panties in his teeth and slowly pulled them down. He bit her inner thigh, and then roughly licked her, and she bucked forward and screamed in joy. Stayne plunged his tongue in and out of her center, fiercely licking and sucking on her clit, lips pressed eagerly against her center. He was an animal, claiming his prize in the Hunt. His prey writhed and moaned in mindless ecstasy beneath him, her hips undulating fiercely as she growled his name. When she climaxed, her scream was both animalistic and joyful, and Stayne eagerly swallowed her juices, and then moved up her body, pushing her dress up higher and higher. When he reached her hard breasts, he ran his tongue slowly along each nipple, then drew them one at a time into his mouth, sucking and biting.

Alannah gripped his head, sobbing in pleasure. "Ohhhh….my….."

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

Stayne moved up, kissing and biting. He pressed himself tightly against her, and she groaned as she felt his throbbing heat through his trousers. She tore his shirt off, and leaned up, kissing and biting his chest. He growled loudly and bucked against her, and she nearly climaxed. He slid his hands down her arms, and lifted them so that they were pinned above her head. He glared at her. "I'm not done playing yet. The prey must learn to wait her turn. Right?" He punctuated the question with a gentle nip of her shoulder, and Alannah moaned incoherently. Stayne smirked. "I will take that as an agreement." He stroked her arms, slowly bringing them down, then pinned them to her sides. Alannah gazed at him, eyes dark with lust, desire, and trust. He kissed her slowly, allowing her to taste the juices that still lingered on his lips and tongue. He stroked her center, groaning at the liquid heat that pooled between her thighs, and then plunged three fingers straight into her, and she shouted his name.

Stayne felt as though his entire body was on fire, and that he was about to reach the point of ignition and explode. He wrenched off his trousers, tossing them to the floor, and then carefully removed his fingers. Alannah whimpered in mindless frustration, and Stayne bit her ear, growling softly. "Playtime is over. Time to claim the prize."

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf._

He plunged into her, crying out in animal joy as he became lost in her. His movements became faster and harder as he fulfilled his hunger. Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping, growling, and moaning in pure animal bliss. Stayne growled, biting her shoulder as he rode the heights of pleasure.

Suddenly, they fell off the couch. After a brief moment to assure that no one was hurt, they happily resumed their activities.

Later, after they had recovered their faculties and gotten dressed, Stayne asked Alannah why she had wanted him to hunt her.

She smiled and softly kissed him. "Because I know how much you love the Hunt, especially when it comes to me."

Stayne growled at her.

_Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf_

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf. 


	56. Chapter 56 Twelve Days of Christmas

Twelve Days of a Wonderland Christmas

On the first day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the second day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the third day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the fourth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Four Red Queens Running,  
Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying.  
And A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me 

On the fifth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the sixth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Six Dormice Sleeping

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and A Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the seventh day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Seven Hatters sipping

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the eighth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Eight Red Kings Snoring

Seven Hatters sipping,

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the ninth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Nine Cards a –painting

Eight Red Kings Snoring

Seven Hatters sipping,

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the tenth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Ten Whitings Leaping

Nine Cards a –painting

Eight Red Kings Snoring

Seven Hatters sipping,

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Eleven Hedgehogs Rolling

Ten Whitings Leaping

Nine Cards a –painting

Eight Red Kings Snoring

Seven Hatters sipping,

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Lewis Carroll sent to me:  
Twelve young girls dreaming

Eleven Hedgehogs Rolling

Ten Whitings Leaping

Nine Cards a –painting

Eight Red Kings Snoring

Seven Hatters sipping,

Six Dormice Sleeping,

Five Trays of Tarts

Four Red Queens Running,

Three Gryphons Dancing  
Two Mock Turtles Crying  
and a Cheshire Cat that Grinned at Me!


	57. Chapter 57 A Carrollian Individual

I Am the Very Model of a Carrollian Individual

I am the very model of a Carrollian individual

I've knowledge mathematical, logistical and whimsical,

I know the names of all the characters and quote them at my leisure,

Which if you know me you should know that for me it is a pleasure.

I'm very well acquainted too with problems quite impressive

Like how to Hunt a Snark which can be quite aggressive!

I know the history behind these masterpieces,

And every time I read them my love for them increases,

There's many individuals who attempt to tear them into pieces,

But I shall never rest until such slander ceases!

In fact when I can tell the methods for Snark Finding,

And easily identify a two day clock by winding

When questions about ravens and writing desks I ponder at,

And words like 'brillig' and 'slithy' I don't wonder at,

When I know more of Quadrilles than a lobster that was thrown to sea,

You'll say a better Carrollian there might never be!

For my literary knowledge, though it may not be the very best,

It's still enough for me to confidently attest

When it comes to matters that are whimsical

I am the very model of a Carrollian individual!


	58. Chapter 58 An Epic Poem

**An Epic Poem of Death and Tragedy in Three Parts **

_**PART THE FIRST: Arthur's Introduction **_

A long time ago, or so it may seem,

There lived a young boy with an admirable dream.

He wanted to be, so the stories all tell us,

One of the best of those 'medical fellows.'

To achieve such a goal, he bent all of his being-

Until medical books he was constantly reading.

And as a result of this constant absorption,

His vocabulary increased in amazing proportion.

Alas for his listeners, they found to their horror,

That his blithering dialog put them into a stupor.

He blathered on endlessly about this, that, and the other.

About cows, and horses, and pigs, and of doves, about morals, religion (and loving ones' brother).

He would also expound on his medical loves-

Needless to say, people left him in droves.

But Dr Arthur Forester (it was this he was called)

Went blithely on, not a care in the world.

He was engaged to a Lady, but supposedly died

-Of a fever in India, which turned out to be false- much to people's chagrin and many cried:

"Oh can no one around save us from his pomposity?

We don't ask for much, just a little viscosity-spill his blood if you must,

And grind him to dust-

Just get rid of him you must!"

Alas for the world, this task seemed impossible,

And they all resigned to, as much as was possible,

Simply ignore his pompous old blatter.

And people would smile when Arthur would natter.

It was a smile that spoke volumes and said:

"Why oh why is this git not dead? !"

But Arthur went on, leading his happy old life, with

His fiancée Muriel-who now was his wife.

They were suited quite well for each other, no doubt-

For Muriel enjoyed his lectures without

Resorting to drinking-a feat in itself.

(I couldn't do it-grabs whiskey off shelf)

But I think by now you all probably have guessed

That Dr Arthur Forester will soon be quite the interesting mess.

_**PART THE SECOND: Arthur Goes On A Walk, and Meets A Strange Creature. **_

It was late in the summer, the sky a bright blue,

And Arthur could feel his hope start to renew.

He had laid abed, body burning with fever,

And his one constant thought was:

'Will I give up? Never!'

For he was determined to live a long life,

Safe in the care of his caring young wife,

With nary a sign of stress or of strife.

He quickly grew bored of lying about,

And decided that it was high time to go out

Into the world, and rejoice in the sun,

For he was alive, and not dead and gone.

He started to walk down the old garden trail,

When he suddenly heard an earsplitting wail.

It seemed to come from every direction,

And the good doctor listened in grave affectation.

"I must see what that was", he said with affection,

And he quickly turned off in a thataway direction.

He walked for a while, admiring the scenery,

And whistled a tune about abundance and greenery,

That would cause any who heard it to moan in great agony.

"The trees they are green/and so is my heart/

For all I have seen/is the meaning of Art/

I am not a Fatalist/But rather a Theist/

And one of these days I may be a Deist/

I am the best doctor in all of existence/

And by god there's no one with my brand of persistence/

I will live to be a hundred, nay, maybe two/

All this I have dreamed/and this will I do."

He was bought out of composing that horrible chorus

When he discovered he had entered a forest.

He was a bit scared at first, but plowed bravely onward,

Thinking, I'm sure, that he'd be rewarded.

He followed the path as it twisted and turned,

And noticed the trees looked horribly burned.

'Surely there must be disaster where I'm heading,

They will need the help of this great man of medicine!"

He didn't get far, for blocking his way,

Was the strangest thing he'd seen in many a day.

It was a tall creature with green grayish fur,

And silver scales on its' back.

It looked at the human and gave a loud purr,

And flexed its' sharp talons, and showed its' sharp fangs,

And Arthur just gaped-until the very first pangs

Of fear and confusion passed over his face.

"Dear God" he cried out, "What is this horrid place?

And what is that creature that looks so severe?

I must surely be dreaming, and in the grips of my fever.

Well, I take comfort in knowing that my lovely young wife,

Will bring me back soon to my normal old life.

Therefore, you monster, I'm not a bit wary,

In point of fact-you're not even scary."

The monster just blinked, and then laughed very slow.

"You think you are dreaming? You really don't know

Anything do you, my poor little snack,

I'm afraid that you will never get back.

You see, dear Arthur, you were meant to have perished,

In that village in India and few people have cherished

Your return to the world, so I was consulted,

And I don't need to tell you what has resulted."

Arthur shook in fear and confusion,

And the monster laughed-he found it amusing.

"I suppose you are wondering what is about to ensue?

Well, it won't be too pleasant, at least not for you.

As to how you got here, I conjured this trail,

Knowing you'd follow my 'helpless old wail'.

I leave nothing to chance when it comes to Death Cheaters,

For I am the JibbaJub, Eater of Cheaters."

With his speech at last finished, he stepped forward with a groan,

And bit Arthur's leg right down to the bone.

The sickening crunch caused Arthur to scream:

"OH PLEASE LET ME WAKE FROM THIS HORRIBLE DREAM!"

But alas for poor Arthur, the dream was quite real,

And he had become the JibbaJub's meal.

_**PART THE THIRD: The Conclusion, or-Thank God the Blithering Idiot is Gone.**_

He never was found, and all thought him lost.

'Perhaps he returned to India to die,

And while at sea his ship was tossed

About in a storm, and he fell overboard,

Swallowed up by the sea,

This was not a great loss.'

Muriel mourned for seven long years,

But everyone else when they heard gave

"Three Cheers!"

And now I come to the end of the line,

And most humbly ask-How was my rhyme?


	59. Chapter 59 Masquerade

Masquerade

Alannah sighed in her sleep, snuggling tighter against Stayne. Outside, the wind howled loudly, and rain beat against the windows of the cottage. But inside it was warm and dry. A cheery fire blazed in the hearth, and every now and then a log popped, sending sparks up the chimney.

A bright flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed quickly by a titanic clap of thunder, and the next thing Stayne and Alannah knew they were being leapt on by a very scared nine year old and four year old. Katarina clung to Stayne, wailing in fear, and Michael clutched onto Alannah. They sat up, gently rubbing their children's backs, and Alannah was the first to speak.

"Did the storm scare you, little ones?"

Katarina dug her head out of Stayne's shoulder long enough to nod at her Momma. Alannah smiled gently, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "There's nothing to be scared of, darlings. The storm is just a lot of light and noise."

Michael looked up at her. "Don't like loud noise, Momma. Scared me."

Stayne smiled at him. "Loud noises can be scary. But I've heard a noise louder than thunder."

Alannah grinned at him. "Let me guess-Iracebeth?"

Stayne laughed. "I'm surprised I'm not deaf, considering how loudly that woman could screech. She had a shout that could be heard clearly in Witzend. But there were times she'd yell at me and my ears would ring for hours after."

Katarina looked at her Momma. "Can Michael and I stay in here with you? We're scared."

Stayne and Alannah looked at each other, and Alannah sighed. "Of course, but just until you two fall asleep. Fair?"

The children nodded, and the four of them snuggled together. In no time at all, Katarina and Michael were sound asleep. Stayne chuckled quietly. "That didn't take very long, did it?"

Alannah laughed. "No, and I think it's safe to take them back to their own beds. The storm seems to be abating." She gently scooped up Michael, and Stayne picked up Katarina.

"She's getting heavy. Pretty soon I won't be able to pick her up." Stayne said with some reluctance.

Alannah smiled. "She's growing up so quickly. They both are."

They gently placed their children on their beds, and were about to go back to sleep themselves when a firm knock sounded at the front door. Exchanging looks of puzzlement, they went to answer it.

A messenger stood there, soaked from the rain. He bowed deeply, and pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket. "An invitation from Her Majesty, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, to attend a Masquerade Ball in three weeks time."

Alannah took the envelope, smiling in sympathy at the Messenger. "Thank you, but wouldn't it have been wiser to wait for the storm to pass before you gave out the invitations? You look positively soaked."

The Messenger waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I…ACHHOOOO!"

Alannah sighed. "Ilosivic, in my Potions Cupboard you'll find a bottle of the medicine I gave you for your cold. Bring it out here, please."

Stayne went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with the bottle. Alannah handed it to the Messenger. "When you get home, take this. It will get rid of your cold."

The Messenger nodded in thanks, then left. Alannah sighed. "I better get breakfast started. There's no way I'm going to be able to get back to sleep."

Stayne nodded absently, his concentration focused on the invitation. Alannah noticed, and touched his arm in concern. "Ilosivic? What's the matter?"

He smiled ruefully. "It's been a very long while since I attended a Masquerade."

She chuckled. "Are you worried about finding a costume?"

Stayne shook his head. "No. I….I don't know. The last Masquerade I attended was at Salazen Grum, and I didn't really enjoy myself too much. It didn't help that I wasn't allowed to be more than two feet away from Iracebeth. Plus, I felt rather underdressed. Some of the costumes sported by the Red Court Ladies and Lords were quite ostentatious, and I was wearing a black costume and mask."

Alannah smiled dreamily. "I remember."

_Alannah blinked, nearly blinded by the array of bright colors of the costumes of the Lords and Ladies of the Red Court. They were almost headache inducing-subtlety was something that these nobles had never heard of. They all seemed to be competing amongst themselves to determine who had the most ostentatious and ridiculous costume. Alannah, who was dressed in a dark blue dress and wearing a mask that was a slightly lighter blue, couldn't help but chuckle. _

_She was leaning against the far wall, watching the activity, and as a result was unaware that she had been approached by one of the lords until he cleared his throat loudly. She focused on him-or tried to. He was wearing a harlequin costume, and the riot of colors-blue, purple, orange, and red-penetrated her eyeballs, making her blink to assure that she hadn't been blinded. With an effort, she looked up at the Lord, who gave her a simpering smile. "My Lady," he said in a breathy, nasally voice, "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" _

_Alannah sighed, about to refuse him, and he solved the problem by grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the floor. She shivered at his clammy hand, but since she didn't want to cause a commotion, she allowed herself to be dragged around the dance floor. Her partner was a horrific dancer, and Alannah thanked Time that the dance was a simple one that didn't require any complicated steps. Nevertheless, by the time the dance was over, she had been stepped on at least eight times. She tried not to look too overjoyed when the music ended. She nodded briefly when the Lord thanked her, and then practically ran off the dance floor. She leaned against the wall, breathing deeply in relief, and then groaned when she noticed Lady Germaine flouncing towards her. She half listened to her conversation, giving pat answers to her questions. She felt her temper surge when Germaine pretended to show concern for her mother, but still managed to answer politely and calmly. Then Lady Germaine gave her a serious look. _

"_Alannah, your mother and I have been friends for many years, and we both agree that it is high time you start thinking about something very important. You are well past marrying age." _

_Alannah rolled her eyes, and stared straight ahead as Lady Germaine began to recite a speech that Alannah had heard from her mother for years. Suddenly, her attention was fixed on the thrones-more specifically, on the man that stood behind the Red Queen's throne. He was tall, with very pale skin and jet black hair. Even from a distance, it was clear that he was in very good shape, and his simple black costume showed off his body quite nicely. He was leaning down, talking quietly to the Queen, and Alannah saw him nod before he stood up, nodding to the King. _

"_She's ready for the singer to come forward, Majesty." His voice was soft, yet it held a note of command and authority that made Alannah shiver in desire-and then he looked straight at her, and she gasped. He was beautiful. His black hair was swept back from his high forehead, and his black mask revealed a single dark blue eye. The other eye was covered by a heart shaped patch, and long healed scars radiated outward. He had a slight smirk on his face, and she sighed quietly. 'I wonder who that is.' _

_After discovering that he was the Knave of Hearts, Alannah had sighed in disappointment. Everyone in Underland knew the Knave was the Favorite of the Red Queen. Alannah had thought that the feeling was mutual, but she noticed that the Knave seemed to be extremely uncomfortable around the Queen. She was gazing up at him with a simpering smile on her face, and Alannah noticed that he was glaring at her in exasperation-something the Queen either didn't notice or chose not to notice. _

_The King introduced her, and she made her way through the crowd to stand in front of the thrones. She stared in open admiration at the Knave, and he stared back, eye wide. She blinked, focusing on the reason why she had been invited, and began to sing, smiling when she heard a harsh gasp come from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. _

_After she finished singing, she curtseyed deeply to the King and Queen. Gabriel smiled. "You truly are a marvelous singer. Thank you so much for accepting our invitation. My dear, what did you think?" _

_Iracebeth gave her a rare smile. "She does have quite a lovely voice. Stayne, what do you think?" She turned to the Knave-Stayne-and he jumped in surprise. He had been staring quite intensely at Alannah, and Iracebeth's voice startled him back to reality._

"_Majesty?" _

_Iracebeth sighed in exasperation. "Lady Sullivan. What did you think of her singing?" _

_Stayne blinked. "Oh. Very lovely." He looked at Alannah, and she blushed at the blazing desire she saw in his eye. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen and heard", he said quietly to her, and she smiled at him. _

"_Thank you." Stayne smiled softly at her, and Iracebeth frowned deeply, and glared imperiously at Alannah. _

"_Yes, thank you for attending. Now, you've fulfilled your reason for coming here, so I think it would be for the best if you left now. There will be a carriage waiting for you. Good night." _

_Alannah curtseyed, then left the ball room, feeling Stayne's gaze on her. _

Stayne looked around the Grand Ballroom at Marmoreal, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. He was wearing a black costume, mask, and cape, just as he had done when he attended the Masquerade at Salazen Grum. Also, just like at Salazen Grum, the Lords and Ladies of the White Court sported an array of colors in their costumes. But unlike the Red Court, the costumes sported by the White Court were quite lovely to look at. There were many colors, but Stayne had discovered that the Lords and Ladies of the White Court understood how to be subtle, yet colorful. He smiled widely as he thought of the biggest difference…he would be able to go after Alannah after without having to worry about an insanely jealous Queen. That was definitely the best, and biggest, difference he thought to himself.

Tarrant approached him, dressed in a purple suit, and Stayne grinned. "Nice costume, Tarrant."

Tarrant laughed. "You too. I've never been to a Masquerade, you know. It looks like it will be lots of fun. I just hope I recognize Alice when she shows up, because she told me she's going to be wearing a mask. Is Alannah wearing a mask? Do you know what her costume is? Alice wouldn't tell me what she was going to be dressed as, no matter how much I pleaded. She was quite stubborn, but that's one reason why I love her, she's got quite a lot of muchness, and…"

"Tarrant! Slow down, mate. I'm sure we'll be able to recognize our wives. We just need to look for the two most beautiful women in the ball room, after all." Stayne said, laughing. Tarrant beamed, and nodded.

"Very true, and I think I see them." He pointed towards the door, and Stayne's jaw dropped. Alannah, Alice, and the four children stood in the entrance. Stayne and Tarrant practically ran over to them, and it was Tarrant who spoke first.

"Alice, you look very lovely, blue looks so lovely on you, and that mask is just wonderful, and I shouldn't be so surprised that your costume looks so delectable on you, since I was the one who made it especially for you, and Alannah, you look quite lovely as well, I think green looks quite nice on you, you look like a wood nymph, and your children are quite cute as well, and Alice, our twins look absolutely wonderful, and all your masks go quite wonderfully with your costumes, and…"

Three voices interrupted his ramblings. "Tarrant!" He blinked. "I'm fine. Alice, dear one, would you care to dance?"

Alice beamed and offered Tarrant her arm, and he led her onto the dance floor. Stayne turned his attention to Alannah. "You look absolutely gorgeous, love. But didn't you wear blue at the last Masquerade?"

She gave him a wicked grin, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "My knickers are blue." He gulped, and she smirked at him. Stayne glanced down, hoping to catch a glimpse of her knickers through her dress, and felt a slight twinge of disappointment when he was unsuccessful. Alannah chuckled, and he gave her a mock glare.

"Tease. For that, you have to dance at least three dances with me."

She sighed in pretend annoyance. "Oh, very well. Lead the way, My Lord." She looked at the children. "Why don't you four go get some food and something to drink? Katarina, keep an eye on the younger ones, please." Katarina nodded, and the children headed to the food.

Stayne led Alannah onto the floor, and they began dancing. Stayne spun her, pulling her close, and gave her a brief kiss before flowing smoothly into the next step. "I wanted to ask you to dance at the Masquerade at Salazen Grum, but I couldn't quite work up the courage. Then when I saw you…well, being dragged around by Lord Hallman, I figured you could use some rescuing, and was actually about to cut in when Iracebeth dragged me away."

Alannah laughed. "That was the most horrible dance I have ever had to endure. I have never forgotten that. You, on the other hand are a fantastic dancer."

Stayne grinned, spinning her around. "Thank you, but a dancer is only as good as his partner, and you are quite the worthy partner, my love."

Alannah blushed. Stayne smiled and they continued to dance even after the music had ended, their bodies molding together. Stayne sighed happily, breathing in Alannah's apple and spice scent. He stroked her spine, and she shivered against him. He gulped, and spoke softly. "Love, you do that again and I'm going to drag you out of this room and into the closest bedroom I can find."

Alannah grinned evilly, and repeated the action. Stayne gulped, and then gave her a mock glare. "You were warned." He took her hand, and dragged her towards the door, ignoring her laughing protests. Alice was standing by the door, talking to Margaret, and they grinned at the sight. Margaret laughed. "Ilosivic, is there something wrong?"

Stayne grinned. "No. I'm just going to have a bit of a talk with my wife. That's all. Come along, dear." He tugged playfully on Alannah's arm, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, My Lord." She gave Alice a mock look of annoyance. "He can be so persistent sometimes, I swear. Yes, darling, I'm coming."

Stayne led her through the halls, and into the nearest bedchamber he could find. He shut the door, then swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, pulling her down onto the silken sheets. He kissed her deeply, threading his fingers through her hair, and she moaned in her throat and kissed him back. He came up for air, and smiled at her.

"Pinch me." She looked at him in puzzlement, and he laughed quietly. "I want to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Alannah smiled in understanding, and pinched him lightly. Stayne beamed, and kissed her, then slowly untied her mask, tossing it aside once it was loose. He felt her fingers loosening the ties on his mask, and he lifted his head up so she could untie it. She tossed it to the floor, and kissed his forehead, then moved down to his scar, and he gasped in harsh desire. He locked his legs around hers, and flipped her onto her back, grinning wickedly at her.

"Now, I think it's about time I got a look at these blue knickers, don't you?"

She nodded eagerly, and he slowly peeled off her dress, kissing her all over. Once her dress was off, he gazed down at her knickers, and gulped in desire. Not only were they a rather lovely shade of dark blue, they were also made of silk, and clung to her in a way that made his heart pound and his head spin. Alannah smiled coyly at him. "Do you like them, Ilosivic?"

Stayne nodded, mouth dry, and she grinned and pulled him down into a deep kiss. "Good. Now, get your clothes off, get my knickers off, and for Time's sake make love to me!"

Stayne obeyed with alacrity.

They returned to the ball room slightly flushed and panting lightly. Alice caught Alannah's eye, and the two friends exchanged wicked smiles.

Stayne wrapped his arm around Alannah's waist and reflected that this Masquerade was one that would bear remembering.


	60. Chapter 60 Conversation Between Friends

Conversation between Friends

Stayne leaned against the wall of the Barracks, breathing lightly. He had just completed a very intense training session with the White Soldiers, and now he had given orders for his men to rest for a bit. He watched as they drew water out of the nearby well, gulping the liquid down. He smiled, and called out. "Careful drinking that. The last thing any of you need is to get cramps. There's still much more training to come." He chuckled quietly at the universal groan that arose from the soldiers.

He walked over to the well, and drew himself a small drink of water, slowly drinking down the ice cold liquid. He lowered the bucket back into the well, and caught a glimpse of someone's reflection. He turned, and bowed deeply. "Majesty."

Mirana smiled at him. "I think you have earned the right to call me Mirana, Ilosivic. You have been loyal to me for many years now, after all."

Stayne grinned. "Very well, Mirana. Might I ask what brings you out to the Training Grounds? My wife didn't send you out here, did she?" he asked half-jokingly.

Mirana laughed. "No, Alannah didn't send me to fetch you." She frowned, as if unsure of what to say next. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you know what today is?"

Stayne frowned in thought. "The 17th, why?"

Mirana sighed, and then spoke so quietly Stayne had to strain to hear her. "It's Racie's birthday. She would have been 44. I miss her a lot sometimes."

Stayne looked at Mirana in sympathy. He had despised Iracebeth with every fiber of his being, but he had still felt sorry for her when he had learned that she had starved to death in the Outlands. He pushed aside the unpleasant fact that her body had been found gnawed on, and had ordered his men to cover her and bring her to Marmoreal for burial. That had been five years ago.

He reached out and gently touched Mirana's arm. "Would you care to talk about her, Mirana?"

Mirana nodded, and Stayne took her arm and led her over to a nearby bench. They sat, and Mirana wrung her hands before speaking. "Ilosivic, did…did you ever feel any friendship towards my sister?" She looked at him, a hopeless expression on her face, and he thought for a while before answering.

"I did, but it was when you were both younger, and your parents were on the throne. Iracebeth was a bit of a brat even then, but we still were able to hold conversations and spend time together, usually in the library. Your sister was quite the voracious reader." He took a deep breath, and continued in a sad tone. "Of course, after I lost my eye, her friendliness towards me turned into obsession. She would fly into a towering rage if she saw me talking to any of the Ladies of the Red Court. I would have the task of placating her hysterical rants, and that quickly squashed any feelings of friendship I had for her, especially since she was constantly reminding me that no one but her would ever consider looking at me again or want to touch me because I was a hideous freak."

Mirana smiled sadly at him. "Why did you not come and join me at my Court?"

Stayne chuckled darkly. "I was seriously considering it. I knew that if I stayed with Iracebeth any longer, I would become permanently tainted by her Madness. But, Fate is a cruel mistress. The day I decided to desert Red for White, I was put on Trial for stealing tarts. After my 'conviction', I was given an ultimatum by your sister-I either served her, or I would be beheaded." He looked at Mirana, and smiled grimly. "As you know, I chose a life of misery over death."

Mirana gulped, and then spoke softly. "Horrendevush Day?"

Stayne buried his face in his hands, and then looked at her in misery. "That day will be embedded in my memory forever. I went with Iracebeth to the Jabberwock's cave, then watched as she woke it up." He laughed harshly. "She had told me the night before that all she was going to have the creature do was burn Witzend. But she lied. Mirana, believe me when I say that I had no idea that she was going to have the Jabberwock massacre the Hightopp Clan. I wanted to scream, to yell at her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. All she cared about was getting her imagined revenge on you. And then when the White Knight was….vaporized, I stole the Vorpal Sword."

Mirana frowned at him. "Yes, I know. Why?"

Stayne smiled mysteriously. "So it would be safe. I knew if Iracebeth got hold of it, she would not understand its significance. To her, it would be just another sword. I brought it back to Salazen Grum, and hid it in a chest in the Bandersnatch's cage."

Mirana gaped at him. "You…hid…?"

Stayne laughed. "Yes. Your sister was terrified of the Bandersnatch. She wouldn't go within twenty yards of him, so that gave me the perfect hiding place." He spread his hands, grinning. "Iracebeth promptly forgot about it. She never could keep a thought in her head for very long."

Mirana laughed. "You are quite devious when you wish to be, Ilosivic Stayne. But after you found the Oraculum, did my sister cotton to what a powerful weapon she had on her hands?"

Stayne frowned. "Unfortunately, she did. I had to assure her every five minutes that the Sword was in a safe place, and that Alice would never be able to find it. But neither of us counted on Alice forming a friendship with the creature." He touched a hand to his cheek, and smiled ruefully. "Your sister didn't take the news of Alice's escape too well. I thought my head was going to fly off my neck, she slapped me so hard."

Mirana smiled in sympathy. "And what happened on the Frabjous Day?"

Stayne looked over at her. "Before or after you exiled us?"

"After."

Stayne smiled grimly. "Your sister was driving me insane. She kept screeching at me, and I was beginning to seriously consider strangling her. But then I would have to drag her corpse around, and that was an extremely unpleasant thought. I reminded her rather forcefully that she was no longer Queen, that she had ruined my life, and told her to shut her bloody trap. Which, astoundingly enough, she did, giving me a chance to get some sleep." He chuckled. "Of course, she promptly woke me up, scared of a noise she had heard-which turned out to be a rath."

He smiled softly, gazing into the middle distance. "The rath was nothing to look at, but his owner….she was beautiful. Still is, actually. I was transfixed by Alannah even then". He paused, and continued in a thoughtful tone. "No, that's not true. I'd been transfixed by her since the Masquerade at Salazen Grum. Seeing her up close only added fuel to the fire. Those eyes of hers…." He sighed, and Mirana laughed gently, bringing him back to reality.

"How did she free you from the chains?"

"She picked the lock with her dagger. Iracebeth slept through the whole thing. After I was free, she took me home, showed me a place to sleep. I had a nightmare, and she comforted me. We became lovers the next night, and I realized that I never wanted anyone but her to share my bed ever again."

Mirana smiled hugely. "She did you a great service, you know."

Stayne nodded. "I know, and it's one I am constantly thanking her for."

Mirana kissed his cheek. "Thank you for talking with me. It helped lift my mood."

Stayne bowed. "Any time, my friend." He watched her leave for the palace, and then turned to his men, adopting his Captain Voice.

"Alright, men! Rest time is over! Time to get started on more sword exercises!"

The White Soldiers groaned in unison.


	61. Chapter 61 Luck

Luck.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I am sitting on the couch, watching as our children played together on the floor. I am still amazed sometimes by how much Katarina looks like Alannah and myself. She's inherited my jet black hair, but those piercing green eyes are her mother's. Michael has my dark blue eyes, but his hair is a deep reddish brown color. Both children have inherited our height, and we sometimes wonder if we're going to be able to find clothing that fits them. But Alannah has faith in Tarrant's skills, and I have to admit that I do as well.

Katarina brings me out of my thoughts by tugging urgently on my hand. "Daddy! Michael won't give me the blue crayon! I need it!"

I look over at her, and smile. She has the same fiery temper as her mother, but lacks the ability to make her eyes change color. "You need it, do you?"

"Yes! I'm drawing the sky! Besides, he's not even coloring with it! He's just being stubborn!" She pouts, and I can't help but smile at how much she looks like Alannah at that moment.

"Michael, let your sister have the blue crayon. She'll give it back when she's finished with it. Fair enough?"

Michael pouts, and I gaze sternly at him. "You're not using it, and she needs it. Let her have it, please."

Michael sighs. "Alright, Daddy. Katarina, here you go."

Katarina takes the crayon, and grins at Michael. "Thank you. Do you want me to draw you a picture?"

Michael nods eagerly, and Katarina laughs. "Alright."

I chuckle quietly as they continue drawing, their fighting over with, and my mind goes back to my child hood. Not only was I an only child, I was also a very lonely one. My parents refused to allow me to have any friends, and for many years the only company I had was my nurse. This wouldn't have been too bad, I thought, if not for the fact that she was a singularly unpleasant and hateful woman. I came to dread her presence, but I knew that if I dared to complain to my parents I would be lectured severely on what an ungrateful brat of a child I was, how my parents were too busy to worry about trifles like my well-being, and how lucky I was that they did not merely leave me to my own devices but were generous enough to have someone to watch me. I had heard the lecture so many times, I had it memorized, and I knew that my luck was extremely rotten and unlikely to ever change. I sometimes felt as though I was merely a toy of Fate, and She was playing my string and laughing evilly.

When I finally left home and went to Salazen Grum, I had the brief hope that maybe Luck and Fate had decided that I had been tossed around long enough, and would allow me to have some semblance of a good, normal life. But they had still not finished tormenting me, and events converged to make me a broken, bitter man. First I lost my eye, then I was forced to become the slave of the Red Queen, and under her thumb I committed acts that made me nauseous with shame.

The brief hope I felt when Mirana exiled her sister was severed the instant I realized that I would be sharing that Exile. At that moment, when the shackles closed over my wrist, I thought my luck had completely run out-and I was certain my sanity was not too far behind.

My luck had run out, and for a brief moment in my black despair I toyed with the idea of taking my own life, only to realize that I had no means by which to accomplish the grisly task. True, there was the chain, but I balked at the thought of strangling myself-and a greater part of me desired to live.

So I decided to resign myself to the fact that I was simply the most unlucky man in all of Underland, when my luck was changed in the most wonderful way imaginable. Alannah accepted me, took me into her home and then into her heart, and I knew that my luck had finally started to change.

I turn around at the sound of the cottage door opening, and smile as my Lady comes in. She walks over to me, and I immediately pull her down into my lap, kissing her deeply. She pulls away for a moment, a soft smile on her face. "You seem happy about something."

I kiss her again. "I am. I was just reflecting on luck."

Alannah smiles at me in understanding.


	62. Chapter 62 Reflections

Reflections

Stayne stared at his reflection in the mirror by the closet, smiling softly as he recalled a time when he couldn't stand to see himself. He would go to great lengths to avoid any reflective surfaces, and even a glimpse of his mangled features would be enough to send shivers of loathing and disgust running through him.

He let his gaze rake up and down his body. He was very tall, even by the standards of Underland, and at one point his parents had consulted a physician to make sure he was healthy. He was, but Stayne reflected bitterly that the Bill of Health from the doctor hadn't stopped his parents from treating him like he was something they scraped off their shoes. His hands were large, but surprisingly delicate. He spread them out in front of his face, and flexed the fingers. If he looked closely, he could see the scars and calluses from the few times he had been forced to resort to fisticuffs to solve a problem. Most of the time, it wasn't a problem-his height was intimidating enough.

He stroked his bare chest, tracing the numerous scars from close calls with sword, knife, and dagger. He was extremely pale, but on his chest the paleness of his skin was most prominent. He frowned in thought, wondering how a man that spent as much time out of doors as he did could still be as pale as a ghost. The only bit of color in him was his dark blue eye and his jet black hair.

He flexed his arms, showing off his muscles, and grinned as he heard a giggle come from behind him. He stared into the mirror, seeing his wife reflected clearly, and smirked at her. "You're spying on me, love."

Alannah nodded, smiling wickedly. "Yes, but don't let me stop you from doing whatever it is you are doing."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Are you sure?" Alannah nodded, and he chuckled darkly, and then slowly began to untie the knot that was holding his robe in place. When the sash was loose, Stayne let the robe drop slightly below his shoulders, revealing his muscular back, and Alannah moaned quietly. The robe dropped lower, and she whimpered as his back was revealed to her gaze. Stayne stared at her in the mirror, eye blazing. "Come here."

Alannah shut the bedroom door and walked over to him, and he pulled her in front of him, pressing against her dress and kissing her throat. She was facing the mirror, and she smiled at the picture they made. Her golden skin in contrast to his was a source of breathtaking fascination for her. She raised her gaze to their hair, and a gasp escaped her. The contrast of red and black was amazingly erotic, and she smiled widely. Stayne noticed, and grinned at her.

"What are you smiling at, my beauty?"

Alannah sighed. "At what a beautiful picture we make. Red to black, pale to gold, and green to blue….we compliment each other so wonderfully. And Katarina and Michael are the perfect blend of both of us. You're a beautiful man, Ilosivic."

Stayne gulped. "Nobody has ever called me beautiful before. The nicest compliment I've ever gotten was handsome, and that was long before I lost my eye."

Alannah turned in his arms, gazing softly at him. "Well, now someone has. I thought you were beautiful from the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago."

Stayne kissed her. "I love you so much, my beauty. You are the reason I can look at myself and not feel disgusted by what I see in the mirror, and I will be forever grateful for that."

Alannah was about to reply when Stayne surprised and delighted her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her over to the bed, gently tossing her onto it. She giggled, then gave a mock cry of surprise as he growled at her and pounced, kissing her deeply. His robe was already loose, and he gave her a wicked smirk and shook it off before pulling her against him with a low growl. Alannah gasped in pleasure, and ran her fingers up and down his back, leaving small scratches. Stayne bit her throat, licking the flesh, and Alannah moaned aloud and bucked mindlessly against him.

Stayne spoke in a low growl. "Look in the mirror." Alannah turned her head to the mirror, and saw them reflected. She let her gaze travel down Stayne's body, from his rather lovely shoulders and back down to….she giggled.

"You've got a lovely arse, Ilosivic."

Stayne gave a hearty laugh. "Why thank you, Alannah. Yours is quite lovely as well, you know." He slid his hands down to her arse and squeezed firmly, and she yelped. "Very lovely." He slid his hands up and began to slowly loosen the ties on her dress, and she writhed against him, eyes shut in pleasure and anticipation. Stayne frowned at her, and gently flicked her nose. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Keep those gorgeous green eyes open and look in the mirror, please."

Alannah nodded, and turned again to the mirror, watching as her husband peeled off her dress, revealing her pert breasts. Stayne stroked the nipples with his thumbs, and Alannah-and her reflection-arched off the bed and whispered his name. Stayne squeezed her breasts firmly, rolling them around in his hands, and Alannah groaned, and then cried out as he placed his lips on her right breast, sucking and kissing deeply. She gasped at the sight in the mirror. His lips were moving slowly and leisurely, and his eye was shut in ecstasy. It was an amazingly erotic sight, and Alannah felt herself becoming extremely aroused. She watched mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over as he moved to her left breast, giving it the same attention. He then began to work his way down her chest and stomach, kissing deeply, and Alannah noticed that he would linger at certain spots, swirling his tongue in a slow figure eight before kissing and gently nipping the skin, moaning deep in his throat.

When he reached her center, Alannah gasped as she watched his tongue slowly moving up and down her wetness, and tried to press herself further into him. He chuckled darkly, and gently breathed on her, and she nearly leapt off the bed. With an effort, she turned to look at her reflection. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and desire, and her hair was damp with sweat. She moved her gaze to Stayne, and whimpered as she saw him press his lips against her, kissing and licking. She felt his tongue probing her, gently at first, but then more roughly, and it took every ounce of control she had to not scream his name. But then he found her clit, sucking fiercely, and she lost it.

"ILOSIVIC! OH….MY….OOOOHHHHH….."

Stayne released her, licking the juices that he had missed, and smiled at her. "Yes?"

She could barely form a coherent thought. "Take…please…now."

Stayne laughed. "A very eloquent request, Milady, and one I have every intent of fulfilling."

He swiftly moved up her body, crushing her lips to his, and then turned her head to the mirror once more before turning and facing the mirror himself. "I want to watch this as well, Alannah."

He gazed at their reflections as he slowly slid inside her, gasping at the love, desire and lust he saw reflected in both their eyes. He smiled as he saw Alannah sigh in happiness as she admitted his length, her body trembling as she molded herself to his shape. He began to move inside her, and the rhythm of their linked bodies in the mirror was surprisingly liquid and hypnotic. He felt his climax building, and from the faraway look in Alannah's eyes and the way she was growling his name he knew that hers wasn't far away either.

Stayne's eye opened wide, and he cried Alannah's name as he climaxed. Her climax followed a few moments later, and Stayne smirked as she cried his name in pure ecstasy. He looked over at her reflection, and laughed to himself. Her eyes were open as well, but they were rather glazed over with desire and euphoria. He chuckled, and she looked over at him, a lazy smile on her lips.

"My love, you seem to be in a rather euphoric mood."

Alannah nodded languidly. "Yes. Making love to you always makes me extremely euphoric."

Stayne smiled, and then moved so he was lying next to her. She pressed against him, and gave one more glance at their reflections before closing her eyes in sleep. Stayne kissed her softly, and then smiled at their reflection.

Alannah was right, he thought. They did indeed make a perfect picture.


	63. Chapter 63 Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

Alannah slowly opened her eyes, gazing upon the white world outside. It had snowed the night before, and the whole world looked asleep, blanketed in the snow. She looked over at the hearth, where a few sparks from the fire still kindled, and sighed quietly, snuggling deeper into the down covers, trying to mentally prepare herself to climb out of the nice warm bed and get started on the day. She gathered herself and was about to climb out of bed when she felt Stayne's arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her close, and spoke sleepily in her ear.

"Where y' going, love? 'S cold out there."

She sighed, trying to speak in a firm voice. "I have things I need to do, Ilosovic. I'm a busy woman, you know." She gasped as he whimpered softly against her throat, sending a shiver of desire racing through her. "Ilosovic…" He began to kiss her throat, speaking in a low tone.

"Don't leave….it's cold outside….children are still asleep….the chores can wait…"

He softly kissed her jaw, and she moaned in a combination of desire and frustration.

"Ilosovic..." He chuckled darkly and moved down to her shoulder, nipping gently, then spoke in a voice dark with desire.

"I want you to stay in bed with me..."

Alannah moaned quietly and rallied herself one more time. "I have to get up…breakfast…potions..." She gasped in harsh desire as Stayne slipped his hand under the covers and began to stroke her legs, his fingers gentle.

"Those can wait, baby. They can wait…But I can't…" He pressed himself firmly against her, and she groaned as she felt his erection.

She gave a low moan of surrender and turned around, kissing him fiercely. Stayne kissed back equally as hard, fisting his hands in her hair and plunging his tongue into her mouth. Alannah wrapped her arms around him, and he pushed her down onto her back. She whimpered in delight at the feel of his erection against her thigh.

"Ilosovic…please...inside…" Her eyes widened in surprise and disappointment when he chuckled.

"Hmmm…not just yet, love. There are still some things I have to do." He smiled at her downcast expression. "Don't look so forlorn, darling. It will only take a few moments, and I promise, you'll thank me for it."

"What do you have to…OH!" Alannah yelped in surprise and delight as Stayne flicked his tongue across her right breast, instantly hardening it, then did the same to her left breast. "Ohhhh…Ilosovic…I…I…Ooooohh….Ilosovic!" She whispered his name in rapture as he slowly drew her breast into his mouth, sucking deeply. "Oh…yes…" She moaned deep in her throat, fisting her hands in his hair and urging him on. He obeyed, sliding his hand down to the scorching wet heat between her legs.

Alannah felt his fingers gently stroking and probing her, and she saw stars. She had never been so intently aroused in her life, and it was driving her mad. Ilosovic teased her, stroking with the very tips of his fingers, his touch soft, and she nearly growled in frustration. "Please…."

Stayne released her breast, and smirked in wicked triumph at her. "Just be patient, love. I'm not…quite finished yet." He kissed the hollow between her breasts, then slowly moved down, kissing her everywhere, and she groaned.

"You…are…torturing me, Ilosovic."

Stayne chuckled darkly, and flicked his tongue across her navel. "I know."

Alannah rolled her eyes and was about to speak when she felt his tongue probing her center and all thought and speech fled. She whimpered in mindless pleasure as he licked her, his tongue everywhere.

"Ilosovic…" she moaned, her voice deep and dark with lust. The sound of it spurred Stayne onwards, and as he flicked his tongue across her swollen clit she arched off the bed and shouted his name. "ILOSOVIC! Ohhhh…My….Oh Baby…Yes…"

She grasped the bed sheets and undulated her hips, eager to feel her husband's tongue on every bit of her center. Her eyes were half shut, and she whispered his name over and over as stars exploded in her vision. She felt little shocks running up and down her spine, and moaned as she felt her walls starting to contract.

"Ilosovic….I'm going to…I'm…I…ILOSOVIC!" She screamed his name to the Heavens as she felt climax after climax race through her, leaving her sobbing and trembling in pleasure. "Oh, baby….please…no more…inside…please my love…"

Stayne moved upwards, kissing her passionately. "Yes, Milady." He plunged into her, and Alannah screamed in pleasure once more.

Stayne moved strongly inside her, speaking in her ear in a low growl. "Ohhhh… I love you...…yes…oh baby….Alannah…Love…Wife… Vixen…ALANNAH!" He roared her name as he climaxed, and she followed moments later with her own.

"I love you, I love you…Ilosovic…my Knight…my Love…my Husband…OHHHH!"

Stayne moved so he was lying next to her, and kissed her gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Alannah kissed him back; smiling in languid satisfaction, then slipped out of bed and threw on her robe. "Come help me with breakfast."

Stayne sighed and climbed out of bed, and together they began to prepare for the day ahead.


	64. Chapter 64 Roses

Roses

Alannah bent down in the bed, inhaling the wonderful aroma of the roses that grew there. She had been reading about the different properties of roses, and had decided to try and experiment with a few of the more intriguing potions. She knew how to make rose hip tea, and how to extract rose oil for perfumes, but there were a few potions that she wanted to try that used roses as their main ingredients. Alannah had been less than shocked to discover they were all potions meant to increase sexual pleasure. One looked particularly intriguing-and quite simple to make. She decided that once she gathered enough roses she was going to experiment with making that potion, trying the different types of roses to see which one worked the best. She doubted Stayne would mind being her tester-in fact, she thought in amusement, he would be a most eager volunteer. She carefully plucked a dark blue rose, tucking it into her basket, and then straightened as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She smiled, and addressed the owner of the footsteps. "What brings you out here, Ilosivic?"

Stayne chuckled quietly and moved so he was standing next to her. "Mirana told me you were gathering roses, and since this is the largest rose bed in the Gardens, I knew you would be here. Why are you gathering roses, anyway?"

"A few of the potion books Mirana has made mention of some rather interesting potions that can be made with roses. I wanted to experiment, try out different rose types and see which ones made the most potent potions."

Stayne looked sideways at her, a devilish smirk on his face. "Interesting? By that I suppose you mean more passion potions?" He chuckled darkly at the smug grin on Alannah's face. "I thought that might be it. But really, it seems like you are going to a great deal of trouble. I propose something simpler."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, kissing her slowly and deeply, threading his fingers in her hair. She responded by molding herself to him, and Stayne shivered as she ran her fingers up and down his spine. He pulled away, panting slightly, then reached into her basket and took three roses-a red, a yellow, and a blue. "Three should be enough for my experiment, don't you think?" he asked his voice dark with lust. Alannah whimpered, and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, put that basket down, and come with me."

She obeyed, and he led her deeper into the garden, then looked at her, eye dark with desire. "Lie down."

Alannah lay on the grass, and Stayne knelt in front of her, knees on either side of her waist. "Now, for my first experiment." He took the red rose, and gently traced her face with it, starting at her forehead, traveling gently across her eyes, and ghosting it across her lips. Alannah moaned in her throat, and then gasped as he kissed where the petals had been only moments before. Stayne crushed her lips to his, kissing her with every ounce of strength he had. He moved the rose down to her throat, and gently brushed her flesh with the petals before moving his lips to her throat. Alannah whimpered, and the sound drove Stayne onward. He kissed her harder, sucking deeply, and she moaned his name.

Alannah shut her eyes, whimpering and moaning as Stayne licked, bit, and sucked on her throat. He smirked. "Now, for my next experiment."

He slowly undid the ties on her dress, peeling it off so that her glorious body was exposed to his gaze. His eye widened in slight shock as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "My love, you are rather underdressed. I like it." He whispered darkly, and Alannah smirked at him. "It will make this so much easier."

He took the yellow rose, and stroked the valley between her breasts, slowly at first, then faster and faster until she was gasping. Then he began licking her in tandem with his strokes, and she fisted her hands into his hair and moaned.

"Ohhhh…."

Stayne moved to her breasts, brushing her nipples with the rose, and Alannah arched her back and cried out at the delicious sensation. Her breasts were hard, and as Stayne teased the sensitive nipples with the rose she shivered and trembled in mindless ecstasy. She was certain that she had never felt anything so wonderful-and then Stayne flicked his tongue across her right breast and she saw stars. He moved his tongue in hard, deliberate strokes, and Alannah's mind went blank. All she was aware of was the bloody amazing things her husband was doing with that magically gifted tongue of his. She was also aware of the rose on her left breast, its velvet petals stroking every inch of her, and she was sure she was about to explode from sheer pleasure. "Ilosivic, please…suck…" she whispered, voice dark with lust, and Stayne obeyed.

He drew her breast into his mouth, and Alannah moaned in pleasure, fisting her hands in his hair, holding him down with deliberate strength. "Ohhhh…yes…oh Time yes…" She was so completely aroused that the merest touch would send her over the edge, and oh Time she wanted more. She soon got her wish.

Stayne gently set the yellow rose down, and picked up the blue one. He slowly slid it up her legs, stroking the silken flesh, and Alannah groaned. He stroked her inner thigh, and then gently ran the rose up and down her center. He could swear he felt her heat through the petals and by the rather delicious and incoherent moans she was making it was clear that she was rather intensely aroused. She wasn't the only one-Stayne was certain his erection was going to burst out of his trousers at any moment.

He slowly removed his mouth from her rather delicious breast, and began to work his way down, kissing every inch of her. Oh Time, but he loved the way she tasted. He licked her deliciously hot wetness, and Alannah growled and whimpered at the same time. It was an amazingly erotic sound, and Stayne wanted to hear it again. He stroked her with the rose, then slid the tip of his tongue inside her, swirling it around, then began to work the rose, his mouth and tongue in tandem, stroking, licking, and sucking every delectable bit of her wet center. Alannah writhed beneath him in ecstasy, and then repeated the sound. Stayne realized that she was saying his name, and his erection throbbed painfully inside his trousers. He was determined to bring her to climax first, though. He found her clit, and took the sensitive bundle of nerves in his teeth, gently nipping-and Alannah's scream of pleasure echoed and re echoed through the Garden. She shuddered violently as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, leaving her a whimpering, incoherent mass.

Stayne swiftly moved up her body, and nipped her throat. He pressed himself deep into her, and she gave an incoherent moan and thrust herself against his trousers. She could feel his throbbing erection through the fabric, and as she increased her movement Stayne growled her name.

"Alannah…please..." he begged. He was sure that he was about to burst, and he had never wanted to be inside his wife as badly as he did now. "Please, baby…"

Alannah swiftly unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned his trousers-and that was all it took. Stayne gave a cry of relief and entered her as hard and as fast as he could. Alannah cried out in joy, rocking her hips in time with his eager thrusts. Their movements became harder and faster, their cries of joy and pleasure mingled then became shouts of pleasure as they climaxed.

Stayne collapsed on top of her, panting in exertion, and smiled. "See, you don't need to make a potion out of the roses to have fantastic sex. You just need the roses."

Alannah smiled. "You're right." She gently nudged Stayne, and he rolled off her. She reached over and picked up the three roses.

"My turn."


	65. Chapter 65 Another Conversation

Another Conversation between Friends.

Stayne came storming into the Barracks, cursing a blue streak, clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to remain somewhat calm. But all in vain, and he gave vent to his frustration.

"She is the most pigheaded, stubborn, mulish, annoying, and exasperating woman in all of Underland! She…Gaahh!" he couldn't finish, and instead settled for punching the nearby wall in anger. "Oooh….that…woman!"

"Which woman would this be, Ilosovic?"

Stayne turned and sighed ruefully at Alice. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Tarrant sent me to fetch his claymore. He says he hasn't practiced in a while, and he's always so much fun to watch. So, who's the woman you're ranting about?"

"Alannah, that's who. We just had a really big fight. She can be so damned pig headed!"

Alice laughed. "True, but you are quite stubborn as well. What was the fight about?"

Stayne sighed. "Michael asked me to start training him in sword play, and I agreed. But, she didn't like the idea…"

"_Are you out of your mind, Ilosovic? Michael is FIVE. There is no way I'm going to let him have a sword at this age! He's not ready for one!" _

_Stayne glared at Alannah. "I was the same age when I got my first sword. Besides, he's not going to be in any danger. I'm the finest swordsman in Underland, after all. I think I can teach my son well enough." _

_Alannah slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation, then spoke slowly, carefully measuring each word. "That. Is not the point! The point, darling, is that I am not going to let my son have a bloody sword! End. Of. Discussion!" _

"_No, it bloody well isn't the end of the discussion! Michael may only be five, but if he wants to learn how to use a sword, I feel it is my fatherly duty to teach him! You're certainly not going to!" _

"_No! I'm not! Look, it's wonderful that Michael admires and looks up to you as much as he does. It's also wonderful that you're willing to teach him to ride and to swim. But please, can't the sword training wait until he's older?" Alannah asked, and Stayne sighed, shaking his head. _

"_I feel the earlier, the better. Alannah, I swear, nothing will happen to him. If that's what you're worried about, don't. Besides, I've already spoken to the sword smith about making one for Michael. It should be ready by next week." _

"_WHAT? !" _

_Stayne gulped. Alannah's eyes were red and she looked ready to murder him. "Well…I…it was…you see…" _

"_You….you…An bhfuil tu ag glacadh saoire iomlan do senses? !" _

_Stayne blinked at her in confusion. "What?" _

"_HAVE YOU TAKEN COMPLETE LEAVE OF YOUR SENSES? !"_

"_NO. Look, Alannah, what's done is done and can't be undone. Michael will be getting a sword come next week! End. Of. Discussion!" Stayne shouted, glaring at her. She gave a strangled cry of rage then turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door hard behind her. Stayne recognized the signs and left the cottage. _

Alice smiled in sympathy as she listened to Stayne. "Well, Alannah did have a very good point. Five is rather young to be learning to use a sword-even for a child of the Sword Master. And she's right to be afraid for Michael. After all, he's her only son. It's natural she would worry about him."

Stayne huffed in agreement. "I guess so. But why does she have to be so pig headed about things? She drives me crazy sometimes, I swear."

Alice laughed. "All wives are obligated by Unwritten Law to confound their husbands at least twice a day. Tarrant and I have had our share of Arguments, you know. Ilosovic, both you and Alannah have stubborn streaks and tempers a mile wide. But what you also have is one of the strongest loves I've ever seen. You two have weathered more things in twelve years than most people have in their entire lives, and each time you come out stronger than before. One argument isn't going to change that."

Stayne nodded. "I know, but still…"

Alice patted his arm in sympathy, and he looked over at her. "Ilosovic, everyone argues. It's how the aftermath is handled that shows the true strength of a couple, and you and Alannah are the strongest couple I've ever known. You have been through worse obstacles than a little argument, and you're still together. Alannah loves you, and Time knows you love her. You should go talk to her. I'm sure by now she's cooled off some." Alice said softly, and Stayne grimaced.

"I don't know. She was pretty furious with me." He chuckled quietly. "She didn't even give me a chance to tell her Michael's sword was going to be a wooden one."

Alice laughed. "Well, then that's the first thing you need to tell her."

Stayne grinned. "You're right. Thank you, Alice. Tarrant's claymore is over on the far wall." He left the Barracks, determined to make up with Alannah, and Alice smiled to herself.

"Good for you, Ilosovic."

Alannah lay in bed, muttering angrily to herself. She loved Ilosovic, but he could be so damned idiotic when it came to certain things! Giving a five year old a sword ranked up there, in her mind. She sighed as she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in, Ilosovic."

Stayne walked in, a hangdog expression on his face, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm still pretty mad, you know."

He walked over to the bed, and sat next to her. "Alannah…about the sword…you never let me tell you…it's not going to be a real one."

Alannah blinked at him in complete shock. "Oh. But…you said that the sword smith…"

"I said he made him a sword. I never actually said it was a real sword. It's a wooden one." Alannah continued to stare at him in shock, and he laughed quietly. "You didn't think I'd let my only son have a real sword? He's only five. With the wooden one, I can still teach him without worrying about him getting seriously hurt."

Alannah blushed crimson. "Oh. Ilosovic…I…I'm sorry. I should have realized, but…"

"Yes, you should have. But, that's all over with. Right now, I'm more interested in making up."

Alannah yelped in surprise as he pinned her to the bed, kissing her deeply. "You drive me completely around the bend, you know. I am maddened, exasperated, confounded, confused, and confoozled by you. You are stubborn, pig headed, mulish, and you have the fieriest temper I've ever known. However…you are also the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, kindest, and muchly woman I have ever known. You are an amazing wife and an excellent mother, and the most fantastic lover I've ever had. I love you more each and every day, and I will never cease to be grateful that you came back into my life."

Alannah smiled softly at him. "I love you too, my Knave." She gave him a devil grin. "Now, you said something about making up?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "I did."


	66. Chapter 66 My Angel

My Angel

She's been given many titles-Healer, Lady of the White Court, Potions Mistress. She has been many things to many people-friend, confidante, trustee, mother, daughter, and honorary sister.

She has been called many names, some less pleasant than others, and before we were wed I would marvel at how she managed to maintain her grace and dignity in the face of being called whore, slut, tramp, and many other unpleasant names by the ignorant ladies of the Court. Later, in the dark of our room, I would hold her as she sobbed, cursing the ladies in my mind for not being able to see her for what she truly was.

She is my savior, the woman who awoke my dormant soul and set it aflame. She banished the darkness that had been devouring me, pulling me into the light.

She is, to put it simply, My Angel.


	67. Chapter 67 My Dark Knight

My Dark Knight

He has been called many things-assassin, torturer, murderer, freak, and monster. He has been forced to make horrible decisions to save his own life, and nearly condemned to a life of despair and madness. He was forced into servitude, forced to kill his king, and told that nobody would ever care for him. His parents disowned him, and he had no one to comfort him, only the whores and courtesans of the Red Court.

But I saw past all that, to the man, knight, and lord that he has always been. Some people thought me foolish for giving my heart so freely to him, and I heard the whispers amongst the White Court that I was Mad. But I know my Lord, and he is so much more than what he appears to be.

He is my savior, the one that banished the fear and darkness I had been living in for so long. He is my dark knight, willing to do anything to protect me, and I love him more with each passing breath.

We both know how beautiful the light can be after living in darkness for so long.


	68. Chapter 68 Wrong Day

The Day Everything Went Wrong

There are some days where everything goes wonderfully right. The sky is a clear blue, your husband and children are sweet and agreeable. On these days, you come home to find that dinner has been cooked, the table set, and your son volunteers to clean up after rather than spending his time romping through the Gardens tearing up his clothes. Days like this are more common than rare, but then there was a day when everything went wrong.

I had had a rather exhausting time the day before. Underland was in the grips of spotty pox, a highly contagious, but luckily not fatal disease that caused the person affected to break out in yellow and purple spots. It also caused fevers, dizziness, and coughs. I had spent the entire day going from house to house administering medicine-and thanking Time I'd caught a mild dose when young that made me immune.

The first indication I had that it would be a Wrong Day was when I woke up to the feeling of something cold and wet under the covers. Naturally, being the brave and competent woman that I am, I screamed and leapt out of the bed to land with a hard thump on the floor. Whipping the sheets aside, I noticed that 'somebody' (and I had a pretty good idea who) had placed a large toad in the bed. For what purpose, I still haven't been able to figure out all these years later.

I decided to deal with the problem in a calm, rational manner. "MICHAEL STAYNE GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!"

Ilosovic blinked awake, giving me a sleepy glance of bewilderment. "Alannah, might I ask why you are screeching like a banshee at this hour of the morning?"

I gaped at him, my mouth working in silent disbelief for several moments. Finally, I was able to speak. "You…you…you don't see the frumious toad that's in our bed? !"

Ilosovic glanced at the toad for several moments. "Huh."

"HUH? ! HUH? ! There is a bloody toad in the bed and all you can think to say is HUH? !"

He shrugged. "Well, it's not like you haven't handled toads before. Don't you use them quite a bit in potions brewing?"

I barely resisted the urge to smack him, instead speaking in a calm voice. "That is different. I don't mind handling them, but forgive me if I don't like waking up to cold toad on my feet."

The sound of shuffling footsteps made me turn around, and I glared at Michael, my eyes slightly red. "You had better have a damn good explanation of how this toad got here. For Time's sake, Michael, you're nearly ten! Grow up, why can't you? !"

Michael gave me a look of total surprise. "But Mummy, I didn't…"

My eyes darkened even further. "Don't you dare lie to me! How else would this animal get in the bed? I didn't put it there. Your daddy certainly didn't, and I know your sisters didn't. So quit trying to lie!"

Michael was nearly blubbering by now. "Bu…but…I didn't."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Right. Go to your room and don't come out until you are ready to tell me the truth." He nodded, then turned and ran back to his room, bawling. Ilosovic watched him leave, then turned and glared at me in anger.

"For Time's sake, Alannah, what is your problem? ! He said he didn't do it, and you practically scream at him! Did you really have to go all red eyed to prove some sort of point? ! He's nine years old, give him a break!"

I slammed my hand down on the dresser. "Don't you start on me, Ilosovic! I'm well within my rights to punish my son!"

"Yes, but not for something you can't prove he did! The window was open all night, isn't it possible that a toad might have hopped in?"

I placed my head in my hands, trying to remain calm. "Yes, it's possible! It's also possible that Tarrant could learn to dance ballet, but I don't think it's likely! Look, just drop it, alright? I've got a lot of things to do today and the last thing I need is you breathing down my neck."

He glared at me, his arms crossed. "I'll drop it if you apologize to Michael-without accusing him, directly or indirectly, of putting the toad in the bed."

I sighed, wanting this dumb argument to end. "Fine, I'll apologize. MICHAEL!"

Ilosovic snorted. "So you're going to call him on the carpet again to apologize? Some apology. Reminds me of the way my mother would apologize. Left me feeling worse than ever."

I blinked at him in anger. "Are you comparing me to your parents? I am nothing like them!"

"When you act like a Bandersnatch in heat, what else am I supposed to think? I knew you had a temper, but I never thought you could be this…this…"

"This what, Ilosovic? This what?"

"Slurvish."

I gawped at him before exploding in anger. "SLURVISH! You…you…leomh conas tu glaoch orm go!"

"Alannah, you are being slurvish and a bit pilger-lickering. Calma sios."

I gave a yell of rage before storming out of the bedroom, nearly colliding with Michael. "Why don't you watch where you're going? !" I immediately regretted yelling at him. He gave a loud cry and ran into the bedroom, hiding behind his father. I slumped against the wall, trying not to cry, and then I heard Katarina speak in a timid voice.

"Mum?"

"What?"

She gulped, and I tried to speak calmly. "Katarina, what?"

"Vicki'sinthekitchen."

"WHAT? !" I ran into the kitchen, gaping in shock at the sight before my eyes. It was a shambles-flour and eggs were everywhere, a bowl of strawberries had been overturned and smashed on the counter, and in the middle of the floor, completely naked and covered in flour and strawberry juice, sat my three month old daughter, happily banging away on my best pot with a block of wood.

"KATARINA, MICHAEL GET IN HERE!" Katarina walked into the kitchen, unaccompanied by her brother. "MICHAEL STAYNE!"

"NO!"

"MICHAEL, I WILL NOT CALL YOU AGAIN! GET IN HERE!"

"DADDY, TELL MOMMY TO QUIT YELLING AT ME! I DIDN'T PUT THE TOAD IN THE BED!"

Ilosovic came out, Michael hiding behind his legs, and glared at me in anger. "He's telling the truth."

I snorted. "Oh, is he?"

Katarina spoke up in defense of her brother. "Yes! He wouldn't put toads in your bed! He had it in his room and it hopped away. I saw it!"

I nodded. "Fine, but moving on past the toad, would one of you care to explain why your sister is sitting on my kitchen floor without a single stitch of clothing on?"

Michael shook his head, still refusing to look at me, and I sighed. "Fine. Katarina, explanations please."

Katarina stared at the floor, silent as a dormouse. I rubbed my forehead, then took a deep breath. "Fine, since neither of you have an explanation, then neither of you are going to eat a single bite of food until my kitchen is spotless. I'll clean up Victoria, but you two are responsible for that mess in there, and if I hear one word out of either of you that isn't 'Yes mum, right away mum,' I will send you to clean out the Bandersnatch's stall. Am I clear?"

Katarina nodded, blinking back tears, and I looked over at Michael. "Michael, am I clear?"

He nodded, and I scooped a protesting Victoria off the floor and carried her towards the bathroom, speaking to my two oldest. "Good, then get started, and don't you dare complain!"

I was scrubbing the strawberry off Vicki's face when Ilosovic came in, standing in the doorway. "Alannah, what's the matter? You're usually not this snappish. Did you have a bad day yesterday?"

I sighed, shutting my eyes as Vicki splashed about, babbling. "No, I had a good day yesterday."

"Bad dreams then?"

"No, nothing like that."

He sighed. "Then what?"

I dropped the washcloth in the tub, and then turned to face him. "I don't know what's wrong." I gulped, and then began to sob, causing Vicki to look at me in shock and start bawling in counterpoint. "I don't know why I'm so snappy today."

He walked over to the tub, kneeling down next to me, and I leaned into him, sobbing and hiccupping. "Could it have anything to do with the fact that you've been attending to half of Underland lately? I've seen you when you come home-you're exhausted. Alannah, I know you're trying to do all you can for the people suffering from spotty pox, but if you keep going at this rate, you are going to collapse."

I gave a bitter laugh. "I don't have much choice, love. I'm the only Healer around that's already had it."

"What about Mirana? She's immune, and she has the Skills to brew the antidote."

"Yes, and she also has a Kingdom to run. She can't very well stop doing that to run all over Underland. That leaves me."

At that moment, Katarina came into the bathroom. "Mum, there's a carriage outside for you."

"BARLOM!" I stood and ran out of the bathroom, calling over my shoulder. "Ilosovic, look after things while I'm gone!"

I should have known that a disastrous morning would spawn a disastrous day. I'll spare you the details-suffice it to say that everything that could go wrong, did. I stumbled into the cottage exhausted, angry, and tearful, collapsing on the couch.

Michael came over, climbing next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Momma, I'm sorry I fought with you today."

I blinked, then started crying, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry too, love. Your momma's been a bit overwhelmed lately. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. You and your sisters and daddy mean more to me than anything in this world. You know that, right?"

Michael nodded, and I kissed the top of his head. "Good. Is Vicki in bed?"

"Yes, Daidi put her down. He and Katarina were out in the Garden a few moments ago."

I looked up as my husband and eldest daughter came in, the latter holding what I recognized as my herbs basket. "Momma, Daidi and I picked your herbs while you were gone, but we had to wait until now to pick the night blooming reedflowers." She showed me the basket, which was full to overflowing with flowers, herbs, and plants-everything I needed to brew more potions. Katarina gave me a half smile. "Are you still mad at Michael and me, Momma?"

"No, my bairn. I'm not mad at you. Come on up here."

She climbed onto the couch and sat on my other side, leaning against me. "We cleaned up the kitchen really nicely, did you see?"

"I did."

Michael spoke up. "Do you promise you aren't mad at us?"

"I promise, and I'm not mad at your Daidi, either." I smiled at Ilosovic. "You can come sit with us."

He walked over, and Michael scooted over so he could sit next to me. Ilosovic leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'll expect a thorough apology later."

Katarina and Michael giggled at my blush. "Momma?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Could you sing a song?"

I smiled, knowing that him asking me to sing was a way of burying the hatchet, and making up for the rotten day I had had.

"I'd be glad to."

"_I'll tell thee everything I can:_

_There's little to relate._

_I saw an aged aged man,_

_A-sitting on a gate._

_"Who are you, aged man?" I said,_

_"And how is it you live?"_

_And his answer trickled through my head,_

_Like water through a sieve._

_He said "I look for butterflies_

_That sleep among the wheat:_

_I make them into mutton-pies,_

_And sell them in the street._

_I sell them unto men," he said,_

_"Who sail on stormy seas;_

_And that's the way I get my bread -_

_A trifle, if you please."_

_But I was thinking of a plan_

_To dye one's whiskers green,_

_And always use so large a fan_

_That they could not be seen._

_So, having no reply to give_

_To what the old man said,_

_I cried "Come, tell me how you live!"_

_And thumped him on the head._

_His accents mild took up the tale:_

_He said "I go my ways,_

_And when I find a mountain-rill,_

_I set it in a blaze;_

_And thence they make a stuff they call_

_Rowland's' Macassar-Oil -_

_Yet two pence-halfpenny is all_

_They give me for my toil."_

_But I was thinking of a way_

_To feed oneself on batter,_

_And so go on from day to day_

_Getting a little fatter._

_I shook him well from side to side,_

_Until his face was blue:_

_"Come, tell me how you live," I cried,_

_"And what it is you do!"_

_He said "I hunt for haddocks' eyes_

_Among the heather bright,_

_And work them into waistcoat-buttons_

_In the silent night._

_And these I do not sell for gold_

_Or coin of silvery shine,_

_But for a copper halfpenny,_

_And that will purchase nine._

_"I sometimes dig for buttered rolls,_

_Or set limed twigs for crabs:_

_I sometimes search the grassy knolls_

_For wheels of Hansom-cabs._

_And that's the way" (he gave a wink)_

_"By which I get my wealth-_

_And very gladly will I drink_

_Your Honour's noble health."_

_I heard him then, for I had just_

_Completed my design_

_To keep the Menai bridge from rust_

_By boiling it in wine._

_I thanked him much for telling me_

_The way he got his wealth,_

_But chiefly for his wish that he_

_Might drink my noble health._

_And now, if e'er by chance I put_

_My fingers into glue,_

_Or madly squeeze a right-hand foot_

_Into a left-hand shoe,_

_Or if I drop upon my toe_

_A very heavy weight,_

_I weep, for it reminds me so_

_Of that old man I used to know-_

_Whose look was mild, whose speech was slow_

_Whose hair was whiter than the snow,_

_Whose face was very like a crow,_

_With eyes, like cinders, all aglow,_

_Who seemed distracted with his woe,_

_Who rocked his body to and fro,_

_And muttered mumblingly and low,_

_As if his mouth were full of dough,_

_Who snorted like a buffalo-_

_That summer evening long ago,_

_A-sitting on a gate." _

That night, as I lay in bed, I reflected on the fact that even a Wrong Day can end up Right.


End file.
